The Measure of Purity
by dolly3078
Summary: Bella has been dreaming of a boy she never knew. At Hogwarts University her cousin, Hermione is lonely & depressed, not even on speaking terms with Harry. As Hermione becomes weaker & paler Bella discovers she is involved in the blood experiments of the Volturi. Cedric becomes more real & his twin Edward draws closer to Bella; Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts & the Dark Mark begins
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

BPOV

_Cold, icy cold. Goose bumps rise on my flesh, violent shivers course through my body as tendrils of mist swirl through the gravestones. Green is the only colour in this wasteland of death; two pairs of green eyes, two figures standing back to back surrounded by faceless black and gold masks. Faint green light shimmering like malevolent halos about wands drawn and pointed ready to attack. Moss covered headstones, dull and fearsome leaning like ancient combatants, weary from age._

_And then the circle moves, creating a pathway at the head of which is an impossibly tall figure, eyes like slits, a hole where the nose should be and snake like features that burn with hatred. The wand in his hand is raised in anger, a swirl of green light that embraces the darkness hovering around its tip._

_A silent scream forms on my lips, as the boy with black hair and that highly distinguishable lightning bolt shaped scar surges forwards, a voice shouting out unheard. But then the older boy, physically faster and stronger rushes forwards and places himself between the bolt of violent green light and the boy with the scar. Another scream, a single word roared out over and over again. _

_No! No! No!_

_Silence, heavy and oppressive as if it were a physical entity pushes from all sides. Green eyes that had blazed with power just moments before briefly register shock before they dull to a lifeless void as the body seems to fall in slow motion._

_The youth is dead. _

I opened my eyes with a gasp and then flushed bright red, as the passenger at the side of me gave me a curious glance.

"Sorry," I murmured, looking down at my watch. One more hour and we should land. Why I had had to come via Muggle transportation was still a slight mystery to me. It took hours and was beyond inconvenient as I had had to send all of my luggage ahead via magic. There was no way that customs would have allowed my numerous magic books, potions and especially my wand through without a lot of questions. And I felt particularly aggrieved about my wand; feeling like I had lost a limb without it.

"Passport."

Something else I hated about Muggle transport I reflected; it was so cold, impersonal and let's face it downright rude. It was with some relief that I finally exited passport control and looked for the familiar bush of dark brown hair that would signal my beautiful hero of a cousin's presence.

"Bella!" Hermione's voice was the best sound I had heard all day and I rushed forwards into her embrace.

"Thank Merlin you're here," she murmured, softly, with more than a little emotion in her voice. "Come on, let's get you to Hogwarts and then I can tell you everything."

She grabbed my hand and rushed me through the airport, her eyes flitting almost nervously to the left and right. Even when the war was raging, I had never seen her look so agitated.

"'Mione, you ok?" I asked.

"Fine," she said, giving me a grimace that should have been a smile but which did very little to reassure me. She led me to the car-park and then rooted in her bag before triumphantly waving a set of keys at me. I eyed the white car doubtfully, but she smiled.

"I got my licence last year," she said. "Seemed sensible to have a toe dipped in Muggledom after everything..." She broke off with an apologetic smile and climbed into the car. Closing my door I fastened my seatbelt, nervously.

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

"Positive," she replied, as she deftly switched on the engine and put the car into reverse. "And it's automatic. An idiot could drive it."

"Right," I said, still unsure. Hermione smiled and we set off.

"Of course," she said, after a few minutes. "There are a few adaptations on the original model. This will get us directly to Hogwarts."

"How?"

"You'll see." She grinned. She hit a button on the car and it seemed to fade around us before it suddenly lifted into the sky, making me gasp. "Brilliant, isn't it? Always amazes me it was Ron that developed it..."

Her voice faded and she swallowed hard. Reaching across I grabbed her hand briefly squeezing it. Everyone had heard about the annihilation of the Weasley family at the end of the war, just before Voldemort's demise and I knew that Hermione still felt the intense pain of it every time she mentioned his name, even after twelve months. She gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry. I guess some things will always hurt. Wars are terrible things, Bella. They change people; they wound more than just the flesh." She fell silent again and took a deep breath. "But I need to tell you about Hogwarts so that you are... ready when we get there." The pause before 'ready' made me shiver inwardly, but I masked it carefully and forced a smile on my lips.

"Can't be much different from Forks Academy of Magic," I said mildly. Hermione sighed.

"Bella, everything is a lot different now. The war changed people. Hogwarts is not what it was. It is still the most prestigious university for those of magical ability, but it is different... very different..."

"Different how?" I asked. Hermione took a deep breath; generally a signal that she was going to be speaking for a while. I settled back in my seat to listen to her, as she gave me a potted version of everything that had happened since the infamous war against Voldemort.

"When Harry disappeared, you know, before he killed... Vol... well him anyway." She paused for a moment, collecting herself. "We thought we had lost the war and despair acts like a magnet for the Dementors. They attacked, taking so many people that should never have died... that wouldn't have died had Harry not vanished like he did. Ron... he was one of them and Harry has never forgiven himself. Once the initial euphoria that _he_ was truly dead and gone had passed things started to change. It wasn't immediate like I said; it was gradual. Harry withdrew for a long time; he had lost his best friend, his girlfriend and the family that had become his own; well _our_ own actually. And he blamed himself; I think he still does. Neville has tried to talk to him, tried to reassure him, but he won't listen. He won't listen to anyone."

"Not even you?"

Hermione was silent for a long time and then she cleared her throat.

"Harry and I haven't spoken for the last eighteen months," she finally said. My eyes widened. Harry and Hermione had been as close as siblings; the very best of friends and I could not fathom how they could be separated.

"Oh, Hermione, you never said. Why? Why would you and Harry not speak?"

"I've tried, Bella. Believe me I've tried so hard to make him listen; to make him see reason, but he just shuts himself off from me. He's even managed to arrange it that we don't have any lectures together." She sounded so desperately sad that I reached across and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Merlin, I've been so lonely." The last was breathed out and my heart ached.

"I wish you'd told me," I said.

"I didn't want to worry you; not with how sick your mum was and everything. How is Auntie Renee now?"

"Better, thank you," I said. Mom had been really sick for a few months and the doctors hadn't been able to find a cause for it. She had been losing weight at a ridiculous rate and couldn't seem to eat. I had begged her to go to a magical hospital, but she refused. After Auntie Jean and Uncle Dan had been sent to Australia, with their memories altered due to the war, Mom had sworn off magic, saying it was far too dangerous. Though now the war is over and she had to endure a Muggle operation to remove her gall bladder, when they finally discovered that she had gall stones, she seems happy enough to make a fully fledged return to the world of magic. "How are your parents?"

"Safe," replied Hermione, quietly. I knew that the powers that be had decided that for the next seven years, her mom and dad would be left in Australia, with no memory of their daughter or the world of magic. This was to keep them safe in case any of the Death Eaters made a play for power and war broke out again, though after eighteen months this seemed unlikely.

Reflecting on the fact that she had lost Ron and the Weasleys, her parents and Harry, I realised that my cousin must be utterly forlorn and I sighed deeply, determined I would give her the friendship and companionship she must crave.

"We're here," she said, suddenly brightening a little. I looked below us to see Hogwarts University in all its glory. It occupied a site close to the school and as we soared over it I saw the beautiful building below and my mouth gaped in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," I murmured. "It's hard to believe there was a war here. And that He Who Shall Not Be Named actually died here."

Hermione shivered slightly and I was glad I had not used his actual name. Even though he was dead and gone, it seemed his name still sent a shiver run through her body every time someone said it. Landing the car with practised ease, Hermione opened the boot and took my stuff out, before leading me to the front entrance.

I stared about myself, awe-struck; Hogwarts University was just as beautiful as the school, set in a stunning castle, somewhat newer than the school building, with turrets and a drawbridge. There were flaming torches at either side of the enormous wooden door and sculptures of winged angels leaning down as if reaching out to touch us. Somehow I wished they would as we moved up the path; I felt like we needed a blessing.

As we entered through the doorway, my eyes were everywhere, taking in the stone walls and the flags hanging from the walls. All four houses were represented in the colours that flew above us, but I noticed that there were several flags that had all four logos sewed in together. These were clearly new and intended to promote unity. The entrance hall was cavernous, but warm, the slabs of stone at our feet radiating impossible warmth.

"This way," said Hermione, briskly, leading me towards a flight of stairs on the right. "Our dorm is just up here. We'll be sharing an apartment; I hope that's alright?"

"Fine," I said, a little breathlessly. I followed her up the stairs and found that we were on a corridor, with doors off to the right and the left. She reached a door with a picture of a phoenix which blazed in red and gold.

"Philosopher," she murmured and the door swung open, as the phoenix watched us enter through fiery eyes. At first all I could do was gape at our surroundings. There was a large living room area, with two settees in front of a roaring fire. One wall was entirely made up of floor to ceiling bookcases, which were filled with books. A large window filled the other wall, which allowed plenty of light into the room, making it feel bright and airy. A faux sheepskin rug in front of the fire added to the cosy factor though and the heavy gold velvet curtains gave the room a feeling of luxury. Hermione smiled at my reaction and led me through to my bedroom, which had a four poster bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. The bed was tastefully made up with shades of gold, with red curtains hanging from the posts. A door in the corner led through to an en-suite bathroom, with shower cubicle, bath, toilet and sink. After I had dropped my bag on the bed, she showed me that her room was the same as mine. Back in the living room, I saw that there was a corner dedicated to study, with plenty of ink and paper on a large desk with chairs at either side. A door to the right led into a small kitchen area, which I was surprised to see could have passed for a Muggle kitchen, though the cauldron hanging from a hook on the wall suggested its dual usage.

"You like?" she said, with a small smile.

"I love!" I corrected.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I confirmed. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I'll make us some tea. Do you want a shower?"

"Tea?" I echoed and she rolled her eyes.

"Dinner, Bella. You'll have to get used to Englishisms! We are in the UK now," she said.

"Fine. I shall look forward to some tea then," I said, in my best attempt at an English accent, which only made her roll her eyes again.

"Shower, _tea_ and then bed?" she enquired.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, stifling a yawn at the mention of bed. Hermione smiled at me.

"Go on then," she said, waving me away and I headed into my bedroom, closing the door softly behind me. My cousin had unpacked my things for me and I found all my clothes hanging in the wardrobe. Taking out a pair of casual trousers and a t-shirt I laid them on the bed ready to change into when I emerged from the bathroom. Sometimes Muggle clothes were the only way to go. Standing under the refreshing jets of hot water, I rubbed my face with my hands and felt a stab of sorrow, as I thought about our conversation in the car. Hermione must have been so miserable in the last couple of years; I should have come here sooner.

XXX

The following morning, I woke early, as Hermione had given me a very effective potion for jet lag. As soon as I was dressed in my robes, I headed out to find Hermione already up in the kitchen making toast and tea.

"Did you sleep ok?" she asked. Ducking my head to avoid her gaze I nodded, not willing to share my recurring nightmare about a boy with green eyes dying at the command of Voldemort. After seeing the man she loved obliterated because of the most evil wizard in history I doubted she needed to hear about my nocturnal terrors.

"Sure did. Best night's sleep I've had in ages," I said, helping myself to toast.

"Good. I thought we could do a tour today? Most students won't arrive until tomorrow, so we'll probably have the place to ourselves," she said.

"Great," I replied. As soon as we had cleared away our breakfast things, she led me back out onto the corridor. There were about a hundred doors leading off and she explained that the university had the capacity for three hundred students; one hundred in each year, which made it a very intimate school. All of the students lived in accommodation along this corridor; living out was not an option. There were strict curfews in place for students' safety, in light of what had happened over the last seven years, but she said that this did not seem to curtail people's fun.

As we headed away from the accommodation wing, she led me back down to the main entrance and pointed to a corridor on the left.

"That leads to the professor's offices," she said. "And on the floor above is their accommodation. In term time all professors live in."

"What if they have family?" I asked.

"They don't," she replied. "All of the professors are single."

Before I could query this she led me down the corridor on the right.

"Lectures take place down this corridor. Each classroom is set up for the subject to be studied. To be honest you will see enough of the classrooms when we reopen on Monday." She led me to a corridor behind the stairs which I had not noticed and I stared wide eyed at the portraits around us. I noticed that Hermione kept her eyes trained carefully in front of her. "This leads to the library."

But I barely heard her, as I saw a portrait of the Weasley family hanging at eye level. They were all standing in front of The Burrow, waving at the camera, and wide smiles on their faces. Hermione paused, registering that I was not following her.

"Bella, please," she said, raw agony in her voice.

"What is this?" I asked, as my eyes took in all of the pictures along the corridor, each with an image of someone who had died in the war.

"It's a memorial," she replied, evasively.

"Why would they put it here where you have to see it every time you need a book?" I asked, incredulously.

"As a reminder," she replied, quietly, pausing to look directly at me with anguished eyes. "They are there to remind us that we cannot allow a war like that to happen again. You'll notice that there are pictures of _everyone_ who died, not just those from our side. Again it is supposed to encourage unity, though why anyone would want to look at Bellatrix Lestrange in contemplation of unity is utterly beyond me... Bella?"

I had stopped, frozen, in front of a picture of a boy, slightly younger than me. He was smiling and waving, dressed in his Quidditch uniform, the Hufflepuff badge emblazoned over his heart. But then his smile faltered and it seemed he was looking straight at me, through dazzlingly green eyes. He was speaking, but I couldn't make out the words, just a roaring sound in my ears that made my vision blur, before Hermione took my arm to steady me.

"Bella what is it?" she asked.

"That's him," I whispered. "That's the boy from my nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

HPOV

Whenever I close my eyes it is as if I am back on the battlefield, the screams around me fading to silence in the wake of the shadowy beings that hover above. I see him reaching towards me, screaming my name, his eyes filled with desperate love, his mouth speaking words I feared I would never hear from anyone again.

_I love you, Hermione. I love you._

And then I see him obliterated, the deadening of his eyes, which had always sparkled with emotions; humour, fury, confusion, passion... Ron never did anything in small measures and that was why I loved him. He was the opposite of me in every possible way, but we fitted together perfectly. We gelled in a way that I would never have imagined was possible. The first time he took me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine I knew that he was the love of my life. The electric that sizzled between us in that moment was not just adrenalin; it was the fusing of two twin souls. Ron was the only one who could tell me I was beautiful in such a way that I believed him. He was the only one who made me feel like something more than a walking encyclopaedia of magic. He respected me for being _me_ not just for being the cleverest in our year group.

But then he was gone, leaving a chasm of despair that I didn't think I could ever fill.

Getting up from my bed, I pulled a robe around my ankle length white night gown and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to the corridor that led to the library. Ignoring the taunts of Bellatrix Lestrange, who even in death was a source of constant irritation, I headed for the portrait of the Weasley family. Of course, they all went into The Burrow at night, except for Ron, who remained alone, sitting on the rock at the front of the house, where we had often sat side by side, looking up at the stars as he told me the names he had given them and I corrected him with their real names. The memory was bittersweet, bringing as many tears as it did smiles now.

"Ron," I murmured, but of course he didn't hear me. He just leaned back against the rock, looking up at the stars above The Burrow, a small smile on his face. My hand reached out of its own accord to touch the picture, but a voice stopped me.

"You ok, Hermione?"

I turned with a sad smile to see Neville stood behind me. He was still dressed in his robes, leaning against the wall, watching me.

"Hi Neville," I said, softly. "Did you just get here?"

"About an hour ago," he replied. "You?"

"I never left," I said, with a shrug. Neville sighed, straightening and crossing the corridor to enfold me in his arms. Dropping a light kiss on my head, he then held me at arms' length.

"You can't go on like this, 'Mione," he said. "I hate seeing you so lonely..."

"I'll be ok. Bella is here now."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"Have you told her?" he asked.

"I've told her about Harry," I replied, feeling a flush creep up my face as I mentioned my former best friend's name. Neville shook his head.

"You know I will keep trying for you," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Neville," I replied, feeling a lump rising in my throat.

"But it isn't fair of him to abandon you like this. I know he was upset by what happened, but we all lost someone; we were all hurt."

"I guess he hurts more than the rest of us do," I murmured.

"I don't get it," said Neville. "Surely with losing everyone that we did it should have brought us all closer, not tore us apart."

I didn't answer him, just slipped my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder, as I watched my former boyfriend leaning on his rock, contemplating the stars. Neville was in a slightly better position than most of us. He and Luna had become a very solid couple in the last couple of years; she often said he was the only one who understood her. She was probably right. His grades which had always been mediocre had become much better since the war was over and his confidence had grown, along with the rest of him. Neville had filled out, going from a slightly geeky, lanky teenager into a tall, muscular young man. He kept himself fit and spent the majority of his time outside, often with Professor Sprout, helping her with the Herbology Department, which it was well known he had shown an interest in taking over when she retired. With the amount of experience he was chalking up, this seemed quite a likely outcome.

"Have you told Bella about anything else?" he asked, suddenly, his eyes flitting from side to side as he spoke. I shook my head, biting my lip, waiting for him to comment, but he didn't. Finally I spoke, in a whisper.

"It didn't seem fair to frighten her," I said. I could feel the guilt rise in me as I spoke and I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her come here..."

"No, this is the best place for her to be. Your cousin is nearly as bright as you and this is still the most prestigious university of magic in the world. She deserves the opportunity to study here. And you, Hermione, deserve to have your family back. I will be speaking to Harry Potter again." He almost growled the last bit and I allowed myself a small smile, before I squeezed him briefly.

"I should go back to bed. I want to give Bella a guided tour tomorrow," I said. Neville nodded.

"Night, Hermione," he said.

"Night, Neville," I replied, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. As I headed away from him though I paused, seeing a tall figure standing at the top of the stairs leading up to the apartments. For a brief moment, green eyes met mine; framed by those distinctive black glasses and the flop of dark hair and then he turned and walked away, leaving another splinter of ice in my heart.

XXX

I woke early the following morning, despite the broken night I had suffered, but then over the last couple of years I had become accustomed to a lack of sleep. The potion I had used for that period of time helped to keep me alert during the day, but I knew that I probably shouldn't keep taking it. Professor Carlisle, who was the Potions Master, had warned me one day when he found me at a shop in Hogsmeade buying the ingredients which he recognised easily. The professor had once been a medic in a magical hospital in America but I knew that he had moved to the UK with his wife and step son following the tragedy at the Triwizard Tournament years earlier.

With a shake of my head, I sternly told myself not to think about that time and headed through to the kitchen. Yes, making breakfast would take my mind off of the time before the war, the time which hard as it had been had been the happiest of my life, as I was with the two boys I loved the most in the world. Filling the kettle, I found myself leaning on the counter, staring at it, waiting for it to boil. There was comfort in doing things the Muggle way; it made me feel somehow at home, as if Mum and Dad were still close enough to speak to. But leaning there watching the kettle, that lump was rising in my throat again and my head was pounding with uncomfortable memories.

Hearing soft footsteps behind me, I turned to see Bella come into the kitchen and immediately fixed a smile on my face.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked.

"Sure did," she replied. "Best night's sleep I've had in ages."

"Good. I thought we could do a tour today? Most students won't arrive until tomorrow, so we'll probably have the place to ourselves," I said.

"Great," she replied, grabbing a piece of toast. I watched as she ate the toast, but didn't have any myself, hoping she wouldn't notice and comment. The potion I had had as soon as I got up repressed my appetite, which was why the professor had told me not to take it too often.

"I won't be a minute," I said, going through to my bedroom and then into my bathroom. Leaning on the sink, I looked across at my reflection, seeing the dark shadows under my eyes and the sharp contours of my cheek bones, which seemed even more prominent than they had a few weeks earlier.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" Bella called.

"Coming," I called back, forcing some cheerfulness into my voice. I led Bella around the university, showing her where everything was and explaining about the curfews and such like. She was fascinated by the architecture of the building and seemed surprised when I explained that the professors were never married. But when we reached the corridor leading to the library, I felt my heart rate accelerate. Really I wanted to rush along that corridor, but I sensed her pause behind me, knowing which picture had caught her attention without needing to look. The picture I came to every night when the university was silent; when everyone was asleep.

"Bella, please," I said, feeling the agony reach up to grip my heart.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at all of the pictures along the corridor, each with an image of someone who had died in the war.

"It's a memorial," I replied, trying not to think about what it was a memorial of.

"Why would they put it here where you have to see it every time you need a book?" she asked, incredulously.

"As a reminder," I replied, quietly, pausing to look directly at her as the pain came right to the surface. "They are there to remind us that we cannot allow a war like that to happen again. You'll notice that there are pictures of _everyone_ who died, not just those from our side. Again it is supposed to encourage unity, though why anyone would want to look at Bellatrix Lestrange in contemplation of unity is utterly beyond me... Bella?" I broke off as I realised that she was no longer listening to me. Instead she was standing staring at a picture, her face suddenly white as a sheet. I had seen that expression on many faces over the years; the shock of grief when you realise someone you have known maybe even loved has been destroyed.

But when I looked at the picture confusion swept through me. Bella had never met the person in that picture; she couldn't possibly grieve for him.

"Bella what is it?" I asked.

"That's him," she whispered. "That's the boy from my nightmare."

"Nightmare?" I echoed, as trepidation rose in my like a tidal wave. "Bella, maybe we should go back to our room. You can tell me about your... nightmare."

Tearing her eyes away from the picture with some difficulty, Bella took a deep shuddering breath and I slipped my arm through hers, offering her some physical support until we reached our room. Once inside I made us tea and then curled up on the settee opposite to Bella.

"You'd better tell me about your nightmare," I said.

"Who is he?" she asked, sounding dazed.

"He was a student here," I replied, remembering as if it were yesterday the first time I had seen him walking down the corridor. He was a few years older than us and so handsome; impossibly handsome. I remembered that he had always had a smile on his face. He was incredibly talented on the Quidditch field and I knew he excelled in Transfiguration. Everyone had something nice to say about him; he was the ultimate, all round good guy. There was something about him that sparkled almost; an inner glow that seemed to encompass everyone around him. Even I had felt comfortable around him and in those last few months of his life I had spent quite a bit of time with him, as I dated one of his fellow competitors while being the best friend of another. I remembered a boy with a great sense of humour, a kind nature and someone who wasn't afraid to be himself.

"You knew him?" she asked.

I gave her a slightly bemused look and then nodded.

"Of course I knew him. Like I said he was a student here."

"Hermione, please, tell me who he was," she begged.

"Cedric," I replied, softly. "His name was Cedric Diggory."

XXX

Bella had been very quiet after I told her Cedric's story. I had heard myself tell it in a monotone voice, almost devoid of feeling. It was the voice I reserved for talking about the past; the past which included the boys I had lost; one to death and one to grief. She listened and I saw tears gather in her eyes as she listened to me. When I was done, she looked confused.

"Maybe I saw it on the news?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe," I murmured, though I doubted it very much. When Bella had gone to bed, I headed out and down the corridor towards Neville's room, hoping against hope to find him alone. This would really not be a good time to bump into his roommate.

"Hermione," he said, quietly, stepping out of his room, closing the door behind him. "You really shouldn't have come here by yourself."

"I know, I'm sorry, Neville, but I really needed to speak to you. It's Bella you see. She's been having dreams..."

"Dreams?" he echoed, giving me a confused look.

"About Cedric Diggory," I said, giving him a meaningful look. Neville ran a hand over his face.

"Who knows?" he asked, softly.

"Just me, I think," I said. "Why?"

"Keep it that way. If any of _them _find out they will want her for their experiments."

I blanched at the thought, though of course it had already crossed my mind. Neville sighed and glanced towards his apartment door.

"I should go back inside, before he comes to see who was at the door. I don't really want him to see us here talking about this..."

"What should I do about Bella though?" I asked. Since the war, decisions about important things had become too hard to do alone. But then when I took all things into consideration I realised that even before the war I had perhaps never made a decision alone; there had always been Ron and Harry. Now there was just me and I couldn't do it. Neville had been something of a brick though; solid and dependable.

"Just keep her safe, Hermione. Don't tell anyone that she dreams of a Martyr. _They_ must not know, or they will want her. Think what they tried to do to Luna when she was dreaming of her dad... and he was her dad for crying out loud!"

"Neville?" The voice I had once loved so much came from the door of the apartment and I felt a stab of grief, which I quickly repressed as he stepped out onto the corridor. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are you talking to her?"

"Harry don't be like that," said Neville. Tears stabbed at my eyes; even though by now I should be used to this. I should be accustomed to his rejection.

"Like what?" he said, coldly.

"It isn't Hermione's fault..."

"I'm going out," he interrupted and I noticed his cloak was hanging over his arm.

"Don't forget the curfew," said Neville, but Harry didn't respond.

"Harry..." His name escaped my lips before I could stop myself and he paused directly in front of me, leaning down to look into my eyes. There was something almost threatening in his gaze and I shivered.

"Stay away from me, Hermione," he said.

"S... sorry," I stammered.

He muttered something under his breath, which sounded very much like 'You will be' and then he was gone.

"He'll..."

"Please don't tell me he will come round, Neville. It has been eighteen months and I don't think he will ever forgive me."

"Harry has to let go of the past one day," he replied. I gave him a shaky smile.

"I hope so," I said. "Good night."

As I walked away though, with tears stinging my eyes, my mind was filled with two things. How I would explain to Bella why she had to keep her Martyr memory to herself and how I would ever get Harry to forgive my actions of eighteen months before.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

BPOV

"We welcome students of all nationalities into Hogwarts and of all magical persuasion. In this climate of unity and forgiveness, it is our greatest hope that each and every one of you will embrace our ethos and take the qualifications you earn out into the wider world, where you will become accredit to society. That is to any society, be it magical or otherwise. Our dean, were he here, would I am sure wish to reiterate the importance of a cohesive front from all of our students. With this in mind, there will be a feast in the Great Hall on Halloween night which every student and professor will attend. We ask that people refrain from wearing _house_ colours and instead choose colours that might represent harmony..."

The voice of the professor at the front of the hall droned on and I sighed, fidgeting, though Hermione was standing stock still beside me, her eyes fixed on the stage. She seemed pale today and I had noticed she did not eat anything at breakfast. It was worrying to see her so low and unhappy. The Hermione I had grown up with had always been bright and happy; one of the many reasons I loved her so much. I nudged her.

"You ok?" I mouthed at her. She gave me a faint smile and nodded, turning her attention back to the stage. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stand on end, I half turned to see Harry Potter standing several rows behind us, his green eyes fixed on Hermione and slightly narrowed. At that moment I didn't care who the hell he thought he was; Boy that Lived, Saviour or whatever, he was not going to look at my cousin like that. Biting my lip, I waited for the professor to finish his speech and then made my excuses to Hermione, who only smiled understandingly, before heading in the direction of the library and then I set off after Harry determinedly.

"Do you make it a habit to make my cousin miserable?" I demanded to the back of his head. Seeing him stiffen and his fists clench at his sides, I felt slightly gratified but then he turned to face me and the expression on his face caused me to take a small step back.

"Your cousin's misery has absolutely nothing to do with me," he said coldly.

"Really? I thought you were supposed to be her friend? She lost everything in that damned war and this is the thanks she gets for standing by your side! You have cut her out and turned your back on her! Call yourself the saviour? You're a joke!" I spat the words out and Harry suddenly seized hold of my arm, pulling me away from the hall into a side room, where he slammed the door behind him muttering an incantation that would keep it locked until he was done.

"Don't talk to me about what was lost in that war. I know full well what was lost and what price was paid by _everyone_ who was involved in it. You were safely stowed away in your little American town, Bella while we fought a war that would keep everyone in the wizarding world free. If I were you I would keep my opinions to myself until I knew all of the facts. You know very little about your cousin to be honest; we all do. There are things she would do that would make your skin crawl if you knew about them. She knows I want nothing to do with her and she knows why. If that makes her miserable so be it. She made her bed and now she has to lie in it."

With those words, he walked out of the room, leaving me standing alone in the suddenly cold room, a shiver running through my body. What could Hermione possibly have done that was so bad?

Not wanting to head back to the apartment quite yet and having a free period, I decided to head for the library. It wouldn't hurt to get myself acclimatised to the room; it would make studying much easier if I knew where everything was. But as I headed down the corridor, I found myself drawn to Cedric's picture again. He looked slightly different today; wearing more formal robes, which seemed strange as the background of the picture was still the Quidditch field. The hum of conversation I had been able to hear coming from the hallway faded away into an oppressive silence. Cedric moved closer to the edge of the picture, as if he intended to leap from the frame and I found myself stepping forwards. His lips were moving frantically, as if he were imparting some urgent message to me and then his expression suddenly changed and he stepped back, a smile plastered once more on his lips and the nonchalant wave that I had seen the day before.

Half turning, I could feel fingers of ice crawling up and down my spine, but there was nobody there when I looked about me. Blood was pounding in my ears and I wanted nothing more than to be far away from that corridor and the photographs of the fallen; the Martyrs of Hogwarts.

"Bella, I need to go out this evening," sad Hermione when I finally returned to our rooms. I was sat in front of the fire reading a textbook for my lectures the following day. I had decided to study Transfiguration and needed to read up on it before I went into class.

"No probs," I replied, barely looking up from my book. After a couple more hours though, I was stiff and sleepy. Placing my book spine up on the arm of the settee, I stood and stretched with a yawn, wondering briefly where my cousin had got to. My head felt fuzzy and I decided a bit of fresh air might be in order. Drawing my cloak about my shoulders I headed out of the apartment and through to the gardens. It was a chilly evening and I was grateful for the extra lining my mom had sewn into my cloak; she told me England was much colder even than Forks and tonight I could totally believe her.

"Little late for a walk isn't it?" The voice made me start violently and then I smiled as I spotted Neville behind me. Returning my smile he pointed at the cluster of small pink flowers at his feet.

"These are called Melody Rays," he said. "They can be used in love potions."

"Wouldn't think you would need one of those, Neville. I heard things are going swell with you and Luna," I replied, with a giggle.

"I was thinking of slipping it in Harry's drink actually; make him lighten up with Hermione." There was little humour in his tone and I scowled.

"What exactly is his problem with her?" I asked. "I don't remember him being such an asshole last time I met him."

"Yes well, a lot has happened since the last time you saw Harry," replied Neville. "I think we have all changed since then."

"So why is he so down on 'Mione?"

Neville sighed and shook his head.

"To be honest, Bella, I think it's been a big misunderstanding. Hermione lost more than most during that war and I think it is easy to forget that when you believe her to be so strong. She's more vulnerable than people think. But she has such a strong sense of moral justice and some of the stuff that happened at the end of the war would have challenged anyone's morals. We were supposed to be the good guys but some of the initial laws were not particularly nice."

"Like?" I prodded.

"Some of Voldemort's closest allies were rounded up. Everyone was told they were going to Azkaban, but I know for a fact that several of them were executed. It was covered up..."

"So how do you know?" I asked. Neville gave me a hard look which was slightly at odds with his soft features.

"Because after Ron passed away I became Harry's right hand man and I helped him to deliver the Unforgiveable Curse. In truth it was easier to use on some than on others."

"Did Hermione know about this?" I asked, paling slightly at the thought of my cousin being involved in magical murders, however justified they might have been. Neville shook his head, sadly.

"She didn't know at the time, but when she found out she hit the roof. I've never seen her so angry; told us we were no better than them and that no one had the right to take away another being's life. She didn't speak to us for about a month, but she finally came round when Harry went to see her and explained the reason we did it. Everyone we captured was given the option of Azkaban or death. Some chose death and to be honest had they lived they would have remained in prison for the rest of their days because they were too dangerous to allow to live freely. Around the time Harry explained all of this though, something happened between him and Hermione."

"What happened?"

"There were a few blazing rows and one day I found Harry shouting at her. Hermione was crying; she wasn't even defending herself and then Harry told her to get out of his life and never even think of speaking to him again. We all thought that whatever it was it would blow over, but eighteen months have passed and he won't back down and neither of them will say what it's all about. All I can tell you is it has something to do with the Death Eaters, because that is all I know."

"Death Eaters?" I repeated, incredulously. "Why on earth would they fall out about Death Eaters? Surely they both feel exactly the same way about them?"

Neville looked away from me, his eyes shifting slightly and his mouth twitching before he responded.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" he said.

We stood in silence for a moment and I scuffed at the mud with the toe of my sneaker, contemplating what he had said. Finally I spoke.

"Whatever they argued about, surely it shouldn't negate nine years of friendship?"

"Like I said, wars change people, Bella and not always for the better. I will keep chipping away at Harry, but if he doesn't want to forgive and forget whatever it is she did, I can't force him to, can I?"

"I guess not," I said and turned to head back inside, but Neville stopped me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Just while you're here, Bella, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Sure," I said.

"Hermione told me you've been having dreams about Cedric Diggory."

His statement made me wince slightly and Neville sighed.

"Did you ever meet him?" he asked. I shook my head, biting my lip nervously. His question made me shiver a little, though I couldn't say why. "Bella, don't tell anyone else about your dream and if I were you I would avoid looking at his picture too." He cleared his throat, "Someone saw you looking and they weren't best pleased to put it mildly. Just, keep your head down. Ok?"

"Why would anyone bother about my dreams?"

"Bella, please just promise me you will keep this quiet. Dreams can be more powerful than you could ever imagine. Especially dreams of the Martyrs."

Before I could ask him any more questions though, a voice boomed through the gardens.

"Curfew! All students to return to their apartments!"

Neville gave me an apologetic smile and we headed back into the castle, where Luna was standing at the door, a mysterious smile on her lips as she greeted Neville with a kiss.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. He nodded wordlessly and seemed to direct a meaningful look in my direction, but after the conversation I had had with Neville I was too dazed to pursue it. All I wanted was to get to my room and go to bed.

When I reached the apartment, I was dead on my feet. Stifling a yawn I was surprised to find it all in darkness and no sign of Hermione. I even checked her bedroom but it was empty. A feeling of intense loneliness emanated from her room; her bed made up immaculately, all of the sheets tucked in perfectly. There were no personal possessions on display; not even a photograph of her parents. It was strange to see; Hermione's room had always been a statement of her personality, with overflowing bookcases, scarves and rugs littering the walls and the floor seemingly at random but almost with an arty feeling to them. In short her room had always just felt like it belonged to her. It was _Hermione_.

But now it was curiously empty; devoid of personality or anything to suggest that the brightest mind in the world of wizardry inhabited it.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd still be up." I whirled round and looked at her guiltily, seeing as I was standing in her bedroom and she wasn't in it. But when I saw her face, that thought flew out of my head. Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and her skin white. She was trembling slightly as well.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" I asked, crossing the room swiftly to take hold of her hands, which were like ice. She smiled wanly.

"I'm just tired, Bella. I've been in the library, studying," she replied. "I'm just going to go straight to bed if you don't mind."

As she went to pass me though, I stopped her, grabbing her into an impulsive hug, which she returned a little feebly.

"Night, Bella," she murmured.

"Night," I replied, watching as her door closed behind her and wondering where she had been to cause her to come back in such a state. Something was going on at Hogwarts University and I was convinced it had something to do with the Martyrs.

And Cedric Diggory.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

HPOV

_He is watching me as I arrive at the top of the stairs, the gown swishing about my feet. Cream chiffon floats to the floor, my feet encased in gold strappy sandals and a red velvet sash at my waist. He is swallowing hard, as he drinks me in with those blue eyes. When his hand reaches out to me, it is trembling slightly._

"_Blimey, Hermione," he mumbles. "You look gorgeous."_

"_You don't look so bad yourself, Ronald," I reply, taking in his new dress robes, bought for him just days earlier as his Christmas gift from Harry, Ginny and I. We all knew how embarrassed he had been about the old ones and wanted for him to have something new. His gaze softens and he leans forwards, so that our noses touch._

"_Love you 'Mione," he murmurs, softly. At moments like this he is not a bumbling buffoon; he is just perfect. Few people see this side of Ron; the side that is warm, passionate and loving. He prefers for people to think he is some sort of idiot, though the truth is a far stretch from that assumption. He once told me that all the time people assumed he was a fool he remained several steps in front of them. There was some truth in this. Now he leads me trough the double doors into the hall, where the ceiling is alight with thousands of candles and the Christmas tree fills up one corner with an array of beautifully wrapped gifts glistening in golds, reds, greens, purples and other bright colours. _

"_It looks so beautiful," I say. Ron smiles down at me and then leans in to kiss my cheek, before pointing across to the dance floor where Harry and Ginny are already dancing._

"_Do Christmases get any better than this, Hermione?" he asks, softly._

"_No," I say, as his hand spreads across the small of my back, pressing me close to him. "I don't think they do. I wish we could stay this way forever." My head leans against his chest and I inhale deeply his scent; a masculine yet sweet scent which is entirely Ron. _

"_We'll always be this way, 'Mione. I'm not going anywhere without you."_

"_Good," I say, snuggling closer against him, so that our bodies are pressed together. "I love you too much to let you go."_

"I love you too much to let you go," I murmured, my fingers reaching across to touch his image in the photograph that I had hidden in the drawer beside my bed. I could not bear to have any pictures in my room now, preferring the almost clinical, impersonal space I had created here. And then, almost wishing to pour salt into the wound, I took out the picture of the four of us at the Yule ball, all of us smiling and waving at the camera, as Colin Creevey snapped the shot for us. I could still remember it as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Now Colin was dead, Ginny was dead and Ron... Ron was dead too.

As for Harry, I could not bring myself to think about him. Because he might as well be dead to me.

Flopping back on the pillows of my bed, I shoved the picture back in the drawer slamming it shut with an angry sigh. Sleep did not return though as I felt myself becoming more and more agitated about the Martyr dream and more importantly the memory of feeling so loved. I doubted I would ever have that again.

I must have finally dozed back to sleep because I woke to an empty apartment, with a note from Bella to say she had a lecture first thing; Occlumency. Luckily I had no lectures today, which was as well because my head felt like it might explode. After a shower and some breakfast though I felt a lot more human and had more or less decided to head down to the library to do some studying, when there was a knock at the door.

A feeling of trepidation wound its way into my stomach and I gripped my wand tightly in my hand as I approached the door; almost feeling the malevolency through the wood. As it opened though, I forced myself to relax, because it was a professor standing on the threshold.

"Miss Granger," he greeted.

"Professor Malfoy," I said, politely. Caius Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy's older brother and had disappeared decades earlier, but it turned out he had gone to the Volturi University in Italy and had been a professor for a number of years. He specialised in New Magic (not to be confused with New Age Magic!). This meant a lot of what he did was experimental and with a shiver I realised why he was here even before he told me.

"I do so love it when the light of comprehension dawns without my having to say a word," he murmured, reaching across to touch my cheek in an intimate gesture which made me recoil. A small smile graced his lips for a moment before giving way to a hardened glare. "Do not be late, Miss Granger. Tonight is very important." He half turned as if to leave, but then whirled round again, suspicion in his eyes. "Have you dreamed of him yet?"

"Dreamed of who?" I asked, carefully keeping my tone of voice neutral.

"Weasley. Have you dreamed of him?"

My heart lurched into my mouth, but I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"I would love to be able to say yes, but it seems Ron is as dead in my dreams as he is in the real world," I replied. Caius narrowed his eyes, a look of distrust briefly flashing across his normally stony face, but it was quickly replaced with complete disinterest.

"Of course," he finally said. "Until tonight then, Miss Granger. I am particularly excited as we have found a Pureblood willing to be a match for you."

At this my ears pricked up a little.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Now that would be telling and I would so hate to spoil the surprise. Be sure to keep this to yourself. I will see you tonight." As I closed the door behind him, my mind whirled. A Pureblood willing to be a part of his experiments was indeed curious. Though the war had brought about many changes on the surface as related to Purebloods and those of mixed heritage such as myself, beneath there was still an undercurrent of suspicion and prejudice. Standing in the kitchen, I leaned against the worktop and sipped my tea, thinking back to the day when the professors arrived from the Volturi University in Italy to take over posts here at Hogwarts, which had been vacated due to the war for varying reasons. There were three of them, all brilliant academics, who had lived their lives in study, excelling in each of their fields, though these fields seemed a little dubious to me initially.

Professor Caius Malfoy was the brother of Lucius Malfoy, which had immediately caused me some suspicion on his arrival as the Malfoy family name was notorious for all the wrong reasons. With his shoulder length white-blonde hair and grey eyes he resembled his brother quite closely and the first time he engaged me in conversation I found myself on edge the whole time, as uncomfortable memories of Lucius pounded my head. Not to mention others whom I preferred not to think of. He was a professor of New Magic, a new breed of almost scientific magic which borrowed from Muggle Science many of the traits of its study. Neville had signed up immediately as there was a very intense module based around Herbology that he was interested in and he persuaded me to join him. Initially there had not been many takers for the course and Neville and I had basically shared the lecture hall with Caius and three other students who had slumped in out of morbid curiosity I felt, related more to the fact he was the famous missing Malfoy than because of the subject we would study.

Professor Marcus Volterra was one of the founding professors of the Volturi University and very gifted in a number of fields, but he had sparked controversy as soon as he arrived when he offered Necromancy as a field of study. The Ministry had questioned its validity and whether in fact it was a Dark Art, but Marcus had managed to charm them into his way of thinking. He saw Necromancy as a means of communicating with the dearly departed in a peaceful way, rather than as a means of waking the dead and having them walk the Earth again.

"After all, Minister, we are not savages seeking to resurrect zombies, are we?" he had said lightly. The Ministry had allowed him to continue with the lectures, but only with suitable candidates and with strict guidelines on what was acceptable and what was not. It was rumoured that Marcus had first started Necromancy as a field of study following the untimely death of his wife, Didyme whom it was well known he still grieved for deeply. It had surprised me to find Marcus most sympathetic to his students, particularly those who had been involved in the war and lost someone. It had been Marcus that set up the memorial on the way to the library, which had been opened by the Minister for Magic and had somewhat ingratiated him with the Ministry.

I still found him somewhat sinister though. And it pained me that his was the only lecture Harry and I both attended, sitting at opposite ends of the lecture theatre, carefully avoiding any eye contact.

And last was the newly appointed Dean of the University, Aro Volterra, the older brother of Marcus, whose studies were more common. He had majored in the History of Magic, Transfiguration and Occlumency. Though now of course he did very few lectures, instead seeing to the running of the University here while still checking up on his own university in Italy. We rarely saw him and when he did appear he was sometimes a little too familiar; a little too friendly. Aro made me more uncomfortable than any of the Volturi professors and I was almost relieved he was rarely in the university.

With a shiver, I sipped my tea and then wrinkled my nose in distaste; the tea was stone cold. I must have been daydreaming for longer than I thought. Withdrawing my wand, I warmed it to just the right temperature and drank it in gulps before deciding it was time to go to the library.

The corridors were fairly deserted as most students would be in lectures and those not in lectures most likely had headed into Hogsmeade as it was beautiful outside. The sun was beaming down and it was an uncharacteristically warm day. With a sigh I paused in front of the Weasley picture; something I generally avoided during the day. Ron was standing slightly to the left today, one arm slung around Ginny's shoulders, as she grimaced at him and a sad smile touched my lips briefly. He had always been embracing his younger sister, who would shove him off, because nine times out of ten he would tickle or pinch her to provoke a reaction from the fiery girl. But it was always done in fun; there was never any malice in Ron. Not towards those he loved anyway I reflected a little bitterly.

"I'm surprised you can look at that." The voice behind me was tainted with bitterness. I closed my eyes, letting his anger wash over me, almost a balm to the terrible guilt that steadily engulfed me.

"I loved him," I replied, quietly. "And I loved you as well."

"You had a funny way of showing it," he replied. Forcing myself to turn so that I faced him, I allowed my eyes to move up from his broad chest to find his lips, pursed in anger and his green eyes, a storm of discontent behind his round glasses. The all too familiar scar emblazed on his head peeked through from the fringe which had grown to flop over his eyes. Catching me staring he growled faintly and half-turned to walk away.

"I thought you loved me once," I said, suddenly. Harry looked back at me and I saw confusion in his eyes for a brief moment before he carefully disguised it once again with hurt and anger. "But love requires forgiveness, Harry. I forgave you; why can't you forgive me."

Suddenly he lunged towards me, so fast that I nearly tripped over my feet trying to avoid him and my back hit the wall.

"What I did was wrong, but it was fuelled by grief and love. And I apologised. You have never apologised; you don't even seem to see that it was wrong! Don't you dare try and play the guilt card on me, Hermione! Just remember, I know exactly what you did!"

My hands reached out to push against his chest and I was surprised to find tears burning in my eyes, and I whimpered softly. As I reached towards him tremulously, Harry stepped back, running a hand through his hair, a look of guilt flashing in his eyes

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, a little curtly and then he turned on his heel and walked away. But his words brought a slight tremor of hope; it was the first time in eighteen months he had shown me anything even resembling concern.

The corridor was empty as I tiptoed out and down to the lecture halls. The Experimental Wing glowed faintly with a strange multi-coloured light, the primary colour of which was green to my distaste. Professor Caius was waiting outside the room and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I felt it only fair to warn you, Miss Granger, that the Pureblood who has agreed to do this for us is someone known to you," he started to say.

"It's fine," I interrupted, quickly. "Can we please just get this over with?"

Caius gave me an almost sympathetic look.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, suddenly. Surprised by the question I looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's not a physical pain as such," I replied. "More of a sort of draining feeling, as if my life is being sucked from me."

"Just think how it could change things for the wizarding world though, Hermione!" he cried, excitedly. "We could prove once and for all that blood really does relate to magical ability and those whose blood inhibits their magic... well they would soon find that they could become more powerful; more capable of wielding magic beyond their dreams..."

I barely listened to him; Professor Caius often got carried away in excitement before we entered the Measuring Room. This blood experiment was highly secret and in a climate of unity highly controversial. In truth I only agreed to it because after the first time, when I had been more or less forced to take part, I had found that the bloodletting gave me an agony that took away some of the grief that the war had left behind.

The door to the Measuring Room opened and Professor Caius entered first, turning to me his whole face alight with excitement, as he gestured towards a figure standing in the shadows of the room.

"Let me introduce you to your Pureblood match," he said. I stepped back, a hand over my mouth as I met a pair of silver-grey eyes I had thought to never look on again.

"Granger," he drawled. "What a pleasure to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

BPOV

"Isabella Swan, are you listening to me?" Hermione's haughty voice was something of a relief after a week when she had been curiously almost silent. For the last forty minutes she had more than made up for it as she went into a full flown rant about the letter I had received from Jacob Black, a friend of mine who was an expert in the field of Transfiguration and who had basically said that the lectures at Hogwarts were inferior compared to the ones he was getting at the Quileute School of Magic in Seattle. I knew Jake so I knew he was teasing, but Hermione had immediately taken it as being a serious jab at the British institution of Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez Hermione, will you drop it already? You know Jake likes to get you all tied up in knots. He doesn't mean anything by it," I said. "Anyway, he's only raving about his classes because his old man is the teacher."

"Well I suppose some family loyalty is appropriate," she said, begrudgingly. Before she could launch into another rant though, an owl appeared at the window. "Oh, another letter." She broke off and took the envelopes from the bird, which hooted once and then soared to the Owlery where it would be fed and rested before it returned to its owner. Hermione handed me my gold edged envelope and I tore it open to reveal an invitation.

"Cool, it's an invite to the Halloween Ball on Friday" I said. Hermione blanched though. "You ok?"

"Of course I am. It's just that... well I haven't been to any parties in a long time."

"About time you started again then," I said.

"I thought you hated parties," she said, suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Sometimes you have to suck it up, 'Mione," I replied. "Besides, we should really try to get out there, maybe make new friends?"

And that was the real reason I was feigning such enthusiasm for a ball. In truth she was right; I do hate parties, that hadn't changed, but seeing my cousin so lonely and unhappy over the last few weeks made me want to do whatever it took to see her smile again.

"We could even go shopping for new dresses?" I tentatively suggested which evoked a raised eyebrow and a hand on the hip.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" she asked. I laughed.

"I don't mind a bit of shopping," I said. She leaned across, extracting her wand and muttering an incantation I didn't quite hear. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just checking you're not Lavender on Polyjuice," she replied, with a small smile.

"So shall we go to Hogsmeade?" I asked. Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully and then shook her head.

"No, let's go to London, shop like Muggles," she replied. Merlin this got worse! A _Muggle_ shopping trip would be an agony of torture that only my cousin could imagine. But I forced a smile onto my lips.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Hermione grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll show you some Muggle culture while we're there. And it gets us away from here for a bit."

Later, as we sat in a small Italian bistro on the high street in London, surrounded by shopping bags and sipping coffee, I plucked up the courage to ask her something I had wanted to ask for the last few weeks.

"'Mione, what happened between you and Harry?"

She immediately stiffened and shifted her gaze away from me, placing her coffee cup on the table.

"Can we talk about it another time, Bella?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

"Sorry," I said, glancing away from her, feeling guilty that I had ruined our day.

"It's ok," she said, giving me a small smile. "I will tell you, just not today. Today has been so... so nice. I don't want to spoil it."

"Sure. I shouldn't have asked."

She sighed and then gave me a smile.

"I really liked that dress you picked up. Blue is definitely your colour."

We carried on chatting about the outfits we had bought, but I still couldn't help but wonder what it was Hermione would tell me. After another hour of wandering, Hermione sighed deeply.

"We'd better head back," she said, almost reluctantly. "Or we'll miss curfew." She paused and suddenly gave me an impulsive hug. "Thanks for today, Bella. It reminded me of when we were kids, when Mum and Dad would bring us here."

"It's been great," I agreed, surprised to find I meant it. When we finally got home, with just minutes to spare before curfew, Hermione disappeared to have a bath taking a book with her and I sighed. She would be at least an hour maybe longer and I needed to do some studying.

"'Mione!" I called. "I'm just going to the library. Back soon!"

Heading down the stairs to the library, I found myself stopping outside the library once more in front of Cedric's picture. I couldn't help myself somehow; his image had become like a drug and every day I felt the urge to just stand here and look at him. Today he was in his Quidditch uniform, looking as though he had just played, a smudge of dirt on his cheek, which made me want to reach out and wipe it away. He was smiling at me, the warmth and humour that Hermione had described beaming out at me, as if I were a long lost friend rather than a complete stranger. Suddenly, his lips formed words I could not hear and I leaned forwards, straining to hear him.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" A cold voice from behind me made me start violently and I turned round. My eyes took in a tall figure, with a chiselled jaw line, a long straight nose and eyes that burned with green fire. A small shriek escaped my lips as I looked at a man who closely resembled the boy in the picture and my eyes flitted back to the photograph. Cedric was looking at me with something like fear in his eyes, but then his gaze fixed on the man behind me.

"I asked you a question." Again that icy tone of voice that made me freeze like a rabbit entrapped by a snake.

"S... sorry," I stammered. "Shit, you really look like Cedric."

He raised an eyebrow, giving me a disapproving look.

"Your language is disgusting," he said, with a cut-glass English accent. "Were you in the school, I would have taken ten points from your house."

"Sorry," I said again.

"Why are you looking at my brother?" he asked. "Did you know him?"

"Your brother?" I echoed.

"Yes, Cedric. He was my twin. I am Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" God I sounded like a parrot, repeating every word that fell from those burgundy lips.

"Our parents separated when we were seven. I went with our mother, who married Carlisle Cullen, while Cedric remained with our father."

"Oh."

"So, why are you looking at my brother?"

There was something in his tone of voice that changed slightly; made me feel almost threatened and I took a deep breath before I responded.

"No reason. Just Hermione mentioned she knew him the other day on the way to the library..."

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?"

"She's my cousin..."

"Great, just perfect," he muttered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then gave me a level look. "You are breaking curfew. Please return to your apartment."

"I thought the curfew was just for outside..."

"Just go back to your room," he said, shortly. But I caught him glance across at the picture of his brother, a brief flash of grief crossing his face before he steadied his features. "Please."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Malfoy's voice cut through the air and I shivered. He appeared at the end of the corridor and gave Edward a piercing look. "Mr Cullen, Miss Swan; I am surprised at you. Breaking curfew?"

"Professor Aro has asked me to keep an eye on the corridors at night, sir," said Edward, politely. "I am on patrol from eleven until midnight. Miss Swan hadn't realised that curfew meant inside the building as well as outside."

"Miss Swan had better return to her room quickly then," said the professor, his eyes finding me and making me shiver.

"Sorry, sir," I said. As I headed away, I saw Caius place an arm around Edward's shoulders and steer him away, down the corridor towards the lecture theatres. Edward glanced back at me once and the expression on his face caused me to scurry away back up to my room and then I sank down against the door until my breathing regulated.

_That strange grey-green light surrounds us; light that makes everything seem dimmer rather than brighter. It is cold here, a clammy sort of cold that makes my skin crawl. He is standing beside me, his robes billowing in the breeze as his gaze takes in the barren landscape. There is something in his stare that is unsettling; something about the way he stands so still. And when he looks down at me I realise what the problem is. His eyes have no life in them; to all intents and purposes he is dead._

"_Beware the black mark," he whispers, leaning down to speak softly into my ear. "And the ones that bear it still."_

"_Like who?" I ask my voice tremulous. Cedric takes my hand, his like ice and brings it to his sleeve. As I draw back the sleeve, I see it, writhing and slithering across his flesh. A black shadow of malevolence that seems to suddenly leer up from his skin taking on a life of its own. When I look back at his eyes, they are gone, replaced with gaping holes and a scream is ripped from my throat._

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Hermione leaning over me, a worried look on her face. Sitting up, I reached for the water which she handed across to me and took a deep drink. Her eyes were clouded with worry as she illuminated the room with a simple spell. "You were having a nightmare."

"Was Cedric a Death Eater?" I asked, before I had time to think about the question.

"Cedric? Of course not! He was just a boy, Bella. Voldemort killed him in cold blood... Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"In my dream... he had a Dark Mark on his arm and it was moving. He told me to beware the black mark and the ones that have it."

Hermione was silent for a moment and then she sighed deeply.

"Bella, I need for you to go to Neville," she said, eventually.

"Neville?"

"He will tell Harry," she replied, looking away from me. "Just be careful no one catches you on the corridor."

Confused, I let her wrap me in my dressing gown and push me out of the front door onto the corridor, where I hesitated before heading to Neville's door and knocking. It opened a crack and was then flung open to reveal Harry Potter standing there in just his black jeans. Clearing my throat I managed to force myself to speak.

"Is Neville in?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be out here, Bella. It's past curfew time," he said. As a light illuminated the wall at the far end of the corridor, he grabbed me and pulled me into the apartment, before looking outside briefly and closing the door. I watched as he picked his shirt up from the arm of the chair and pulled it on, fastening it quickly. "What's the problem? Is it Hermione?"

"What do you care?" I asked glaring at him. "I need to speak to Neville."

"I take it she hasn't told you why we fell out then?" said Harry.

"To be honest, Harry, I don't care why you fell out. All I care about is Hermione and you made Hermione miserable so I don't really want anything to do with you. I'm here to see Neville, not you and I would appreciate it if you would just get him for me..."

"Out again past curfew, Miss Swan?" The voice from the kitchen made me start violently and then Edward appeared, leaning against the doorjamb, holding a cup of tea in his hand which he was stirring. "You can't claim to not know you aren't allowed out of your apartment between the hours of eleven and seven now, can you?"

"I'm here to see Neville," I said, with an exasperated sigh. "Anyway, surely you are out of your apartment too? Harry and Neville live here."

"I'm exempt as a warden," he replied, with a shrug. "And Harry and I have been catching up."

"Figures, one rule for you and another for everyone else."

"Everything ok, Bella?" I had never been so relieved to see Neville in my life.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, come through," he said. I could feel Harry and Edward's eyes boring into my back as I followed Neville into his room. The curtains were closed around his bed. The window ledge was overflowing with plants and he had several large pots strategically placed around the room. His chest of drawers was packed with photographs of his family and friends and of course Luna. "Bella?" I flushed as I realised I had been staring around the room.

"I had a dream," I blurted. Neville's eyes widened and he immediately closed his door, casting a silencing spell over the room, before he nodded for me to continue. "I was with Cedric Diggory and it was really strange because he was dead and I knew he was dead. Before I've always dreamed of him in the moments leading up to his death. He told me to beware of the black mark and those who bear it..."

"Merlin's beard, Bella," muttered Neville. "Perhaps you should have taken Necromancy!"

"You think it was really Cedric?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He paused before he spoke, re-enforcing the silencing spell on the room.

"Did you ever meet Cedric or any of his family before you started with your dreams, Bella?" he asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"Then the chances are it really is Cedric reaching out for you."

"Why me?"

"That's what we need to work out. Like I said before though, Bella, please don't tell anyone about your dreams. If the professors hear about it, it might cause you some trouble. And definitely don't tell any of the other students. I'll try and talk to Harry when Edward's not around."

"Do you not trust Edward then, Neville?" I asked. He gave me a level look.

"No, not as far as I could throw him," he replied, darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

HPOV

"Draco." His name fell from my lips as a hoarse whisper. His lips curved into a sneering smile which didn't quite reach his silvery eyes. Looking across at his uncle, he appeared to completely disregard me. I could not ignore him though. My eyes were drawn to him searching the chiselled lines of his face, running down his body which had become more defined in the time since I had last seen him; he had bulked out and was no longer the slightly underweight boy who had run from Hogwarts with his mother two years before; only returning briefly to my knowledge. I flushed as my gaze found his face to find him looking directly at me, a questioning expression in his eyes. But he quickly looked away from me, back at his uncle.

"If we could get this over with as quickly as possible, I have other matters to attend to," he said.

"But of course, Draco. I would not wish to hold you up," replied Caius. I eyed Draco suspiciously, but he was now completely ignoring me.

"So, how does this work?" he asked. "Your letter said that the experiment required blood. How much blood?"

"Not much from you," replied Caius with a wide smile. "No, it is her blood we need the most. Hermione is something of a wonder really; she has such strong ability and a mind to rival most... yet she is not a Pureblood. My theory is that were she a Pureblood she would be completely unstoppable..." He rambled on and I let his words float over me as I closed my eyes. I just wanted him to start; I wanted the oblivion that the blood draining brought me.

"So what you are saying is that you have been gradually removing all of her Muggle blood and replacing it with magical blood?" said Draco, his eyes widening slightly. "Have you reached any conclusions thus far?"

Caius gave me a fleeting look, a shifty expression in his eyes. Had I not been in a state of shock at Draco's appearance, I might have made more of it. But instead I closed my eyes again, trying to shut them both out.

"The experiment is very much in the early stages, nephew," confessed Caius. He lowered his voice, but I could still hear him. "Of course much of what we will find out is very much dependent on Marcus and Aro's own experiments..."

"Is she safe?" The sudden concern surprised me and my eyes snapped open to look across at him. He scowled, but waited for his uncle to answer.

"Of course there are small risks, but Miss Granger is well aware of them I promise you."

"Granger?" he enquired, looking across at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't care about risks," I said, wearily. "Can we get this done please? I don't want Bella to be worrying about where I am and I need to get back to my room before Edward Cullen begins his patrols. If he reports this back to his stepfather..."

"Of course, of course," sad Caius quickly. This experiment was very secret and the last thing he wanted was for it to become common knowledge. The Potions Master was already quite concerned about me as it was, but he thought my lack of sleep was due to the war and nightmares relating to that. I highly doubted he would understand the truth; that the girl who had fought for equal rights for Muggles and Purebloods was involved in an experiment based around blood and its relationship with magic.

I took my seat on the throne like chair that was waiting for me and watched as Draco sat down in the chair opposite. Caius drew out his wand.

"_Sanguinem_," he murmured and I felt the draining sensation begin. It didn't take long for me to begin to drift into the dream-like state that the loss of blood often brought. I was vaguely aware of Malfoy watching me from the chair opposite, his eyes fixed on me.

"Uncle, should she really be that pale?" he asked, sounding alarmed. Caius leaned towards me and brought a hand to my cheek.

"Really, Draco, you must stop panicking. Miss Granger is stronger than she looks."

I closed my eyes, letting his voice drift over me. It seemed they thought I was asleep because they started to talk quietly.

"How did you get her to agree to this?" asked Draco.

"She thinks that it is an experiment relating to Muggle blood and Magical blood," replied Caius softly.

"And it isn't?" he asked, his tone of voice slightly cold. "Because you told me the same thing."

"I don't need your blood, Draco. I would not waste Pureblood on a Mudblood; you should know that by now."

"Then what are you doing to her?"

"I am taking her blood and examining the magical properties in it. I need your blood to compare it with, because I know that you and Miss Granger achieved very similar grades in school. What made hers so remarkable was her blood status and her complete lack of knowledge about magic prior to her getting the letter from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. Had she been accepted by the Volturi School of Magic, she would have been kept separate from Purebloods..."

"Really? I thought the Volturi School was renowned for being tolerant of all magical beings."

"Precisely; magical beings," he replied. And I could hear the smile in his voice. I probably should have been alarmed by what he was saying, but the blood loss was leaving me light headed and incapable of worrying about anything. "There are great plans afoot, nephew; great plans that might completely change the world as we know it..."

Finally he fell silent and I felt a hand patting my cheek. As my eyes fluttered open I saw a pair of worried grey eyes looking down at me.

"Thought we'd lost you for a moment there, Granger," said Draco, standing back.

"Can you get up, Miss Granger?" asked Caius, with seeming care. Weakly, I nodded and staggered to my feet. I didn't stop to exchange small talk but headed straight towards the stairs where I leaned heavily on the rail and made my way up to my apartment. Thankfully it was silent and dark; Bella was in bed and hopefully wouldn't notice that I had been gone. As I collapsed on my bed, silent tears fell down my cheeks. Why did it have to be _him_ down there?

XXX

Caius left me alone for a few weeks after that session thankfully and I was able to recover somewhat from the bloodletting. I had replenished my blood somewhat with magic because when I got up from my bed, I nearly collapsed right back into it. But at least I had slept deeply, with no nightmares or waking every hour. It was Bella who seemed to be suffering at night. After three or four consecutive nights when she had woken screaming, I knew I had to send her to Neville, because he would tell Harry what was happening. The dreams were not just coincidence I was sure, especially with the fact that Bella had never met Cedric yet had such vivid nightmares about him.

"Edward Cullen is such an asshole!" she announced as she entered the apartment, dropping her bag on the couch beside her. I was reading in front of the fire, enjoying the peace when she arrived. With a sigh, I placed my book beside me and looked across at her.

"What did he do this time?" I asked. For the last week, since she had told Neville about her nightmares, she had done little other than complain about Edward, who it seemed was in the majority of her lectures.

"Deliberately barged into me on the corridor outside the library and then told me off when I flicked the bird at him," she replied. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Bella, my sweet cousin, raising her middle finger at Edward Cullen, who from first impressions saw himself as vastly superior to any of us.

"Why would he deliberately barge into you?" I asked.

"I was kinda looking at Cedric again," she confessed. Before I could interrupt though she sighed. "I can't seem to stop myself, 'Mione. It's like he's calling to me every time I go past."

"Maybe he is," I said, faintly. "Has Neville said any more about it?"

"Only that he's told Harry." She looked up as an owl appeared at the window and went to let it in. Taking the envelope from it curiously, she turned it over in her hands. "For you."

"Thanks," I said. As I opened the envelope though I felt a lump rising in my throat. It was trimmed in green and gold with handwriting that I instantly recognised; elegant and imperious like its owner.

_Granger,_

_You should be very careful who you trust._

_Regards,_

_D L Malfoy_

"Who is it from?" asked Bella.

"Oh no one," I replied, crumpling it into a ball and shoving it into my pocket. "Just the bookshop in town to say a book I ordered has arrived."

I wasn't sure why I lied to her, but I knew I didn't want Bella to know that Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts and that he had already made contact with me. Not after everything that happened...

XXX

"_Look at the state of that Mudblood." His sneering voice carried across the courtyard easily to reach my ears. Shoving my hands deeper into my coat pockets, I strode past him and his gang of followers as quickly as I could. I should have known it was a bad idea to go into Hogsmeade alone at this time of the day. Malfoy shoved off from the wall he had been leaning against to stand in my path. "Got a comb in there, Mudblood?" he asked, grabbing at my bag. I yanked it out of his grip and glared at him._

"_Get lost, Malfoy!" I said, angrily. He scowled at me._

"_Mind your manners, Mudblood." _

"_Generally I do, but not with scum like you," I replied._

"_I beg your pardon?" His voice, like ice sent a shiver down my spine. Swallowing my fear, determined not to show him how uneasy he made me, I managed to keep my voice steady._

"_You think you are so special, Malfoy, with your family and your wealth. Your father is a bully and you are nothing but scum."_

_Malfoy's already pale face seemed to turn white and his silver eyes darkened with rage. I saw his fists clench at his sides and then he leaned towards me, looming over me like a malevolent snake._

"_Watch your back, Granger," he murmured, so that only I would hear him. "When you least expect it, I will be waiting for you. No one calls me scum, you Mudblood bitch."_

"_Save your threats for someone who cares," I responded, moving past him. But his words had the desired effect because I was constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to spring a surprise attack on me._

XXX

"Miss Granger, could you stay behind please?" said Caius after the lecture. I paused as I gathered my books together and then nodded.

"Of course, professor," I said. As the last student left the theatre, Caius stepped behind me and leaned in closely, inhaling deeply. His action made me nervous and I took a step away from him.

"Tonight, Miss Granger," he said. "My nephew is able to be present again."

"Fine," I managed to say, as my heart lurched at the thought of seeing Malfoy again. As I left him, I wondered again why I was doing this. I knew that he was not seeking to make my powers more potent through blood and I knew that he had no intention of replacing the blood he took, so why on earth was I willing to go through something which might kill me?

Oblivion I thought. That was why I was prepared to go through it; because for the hours after he was done I was able to slip into the deepest of sleeps and forget everything that had happened. It worked better than the Obliviate spell, better than any sleeping potion and certainly better than any natural attempts at sleep.

That night as I made my way down the corridor to the Measuring Room, I could hear raised voices from inside, but as I timidly pushed on the door, they faded and I saw Draco standing with his back to me, his shoulders squared; set in anger. Caius gave me a benign smile and then gestured to the chair, where I sat down.

The silence hung over us for a moment as Caius prepared himself for the spell. He turned away from me briefly, going to the table to get his wand I presumed, but then he turned, holding a knife with a snake shaped handle in one hand and his wand in the other.

"_Stupefy_!" he cried, before I could move and I was frozen to my chair. Caius placed his wand into the pocket of his robe and then leaned in towards me holding the knife. He placed the tip of it against my cheek and I whimpered softly. A grin stretched his face but he removed it from my face and brought it to my arm, running the blade along my inner forearm until pinpricks of blood appeared on my flesh. He then did the same on my other arm, before suddenly seizing me by the hair and tipping my head back to expose my throat. A small scream escaped my lips and Draco turned quickly.

"Please," I whispered.

"Uncle, perhaps you have enough," said Draco, watching as his uncle took his wand and withdrew the blood into a vial, which steadily filled up.

"You grow softer every year," scoffed Caius. "I know full well that at one time you would happily have slit her throat."

"You know nothing about me," said Draco, darkly. "Let her go now or you really will kill her. Someone is bound to notice if the star student of Hogwarts disappears."

For just a moment the tip of that knife pressed against my throat, drawing a teardrop of blood to well against my skin. The tip of his wand touched it, but then he stepped back, uttering the counter-curse for the _stupefy_ he had used on me. Immediately, I fell forwards in the chair, my ears ringing and my breath coming in short gasps.

"Merlin save us," muttered Draco, irritably. "I don't suppose you can apparate her to her room?"

"Too risky after the magic I have used on her," he replied with a shrug. Draco sighed audibly and then hooked one arm under my legs before scooping me up into his arms, holding me against his chest.

"At least hold the door," he snapped. I could barely move, let alone protest as Draco carried me through the thankfully empty corridors and up to my room. "Password, Granger."

"Put me down," I murmured. "Don't want you to hear."

Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"If I put you down you will still be here tomorrow. I need to get you inside and then I need to heal you. That crazy bastard took far too much blood from you this time. Him and his bloody experiments. And you! What kind of idiot would get involved in something like that?"

He sounded angry and I flinched slightly from his voice.

"For crying out loud, Granger, you can change it tomorrow when I'm gone. Just get this bloody door open so that I can finish saying what I need to and we can get you sorted out!"

"Philosopher," I whispered. The door swung open and Draco carried me through to my bedroom, placing me on the bed and stepping back.

"I take it you have the ingredients for blood replenishing potion to hand?" he said, dryly. I nodded, but was already fading in and out of consciousness. "Stay awake, Granger," he said, sternly. Again I nodded, but couldn't find the strength to speak. Suddenly I felt a sting in my cheek and my eyes flew open. "Sorry, Granger, but I can't have you fall asleep on me. Can I trust you to stay awake while I make the potion or do I need to carry you into the kitchen and tie you to a stool?"

"Will stay awake," I managed to say. It seemed he was gone for hours as I struggled to keep my eyes open, but just as I was ready to give up, I felt his arm around me, propping me up and a vile tasting liquid being forced between my lips. I gagged and he tightened his grip on me.

"Drink it down," he murmured. "Good girl."

The sudden praise as I swallowed the last drop nearly made me smile until I remembered who it came from. I sank back against the pillows and this time he didn't stop me. Though there was a determined glare on his face as he leaned towards me which made me move further back into the bed.

"Before you decide to go to sleep, listen to me. What the hell possessed you to get involved with my bloody uncle? He's mad as a hatter and you of all people should have realised that! You're an intelligent girl. Granger; why on earth would you allow him to take your blood?" He broke off as I gave an exhausted sob and his gaze softened a little. "Go to sleep, Granger. Now you have had the potion it might do you good. I'll keep an eye on you."

Before I could protest, he sat down in the armchair by the window; his silvery eyes fixed on me were the last thing I saw as I sank into the welcome arms of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

BPOV

"Isabella!" The voice behind me made me immediately stiffen, as Edward Cullen jogged across the courtyard to catch up with me. For once he didn't berate or insult me; instead he just handed a book across to me. "You dropped this."

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him and then turning away quickly. A little too quickly as it happened as my foot slid on the damp slate ground and I nearly fell straight on my ass. If it hadn't been for him grabbing my arm at just the right moment I would have done. Amusement shone from his eyes for a moment before being replaced with his customary scowl. "Don't let me hold you up," I muttered.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I try to be nice and you still throw it back in my face, Swan," he said.

"Simple answer to that, Cullen. Don't try to be nice. In fact, don't speak to me; don't even look at me." I went to move away but he caught hold of my arm.

"You are so rude!" he said. "I have done everything I can to be civil to you, even though you seem to have a very strange obsession with my dead brother..."

"Maybe the wrong one died," I snapped, but then instantly regretted my words, as Edward's face whitened with fury. "Oh, shit, I'm really sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said that..."

"Why don't you do everyone a favour and fuck off back to America you Yankee Mudblood!" he snarled, leaning in so close that he virtually spat every poisonous word right in my face.

"Edward..."

"Fuck off," he said again, enunciating every syllable in that cut glass accent, which made the words seem all the harsher. With tears stinging my eyes I did as he said, hurrying away from him. What the hell was wrong with me? Why would I bring his brother up like that? It had been way below the belt. True Edward had been bugging me since he arrived here, but he didn't deserve that comment.

Wiping my face on the back of my sleeve I headed into the apartment to find Hermione standing in the living room, looking at her gown which was hanging from the door, critically.

"I'm not sure about this, Bella," she said, as I came in. I eyed the gold gown and smiled.

"I am; you'll look gorgeous. Anyway, we should get ready. The ball starts in just a couple of hours."

I headed into the shower, trying to keep all thoughts of Edward out of my head. I was determined to make tonight enjoyable, for my cousin as much as anything. When I emerged from my bedroom later on, I found Hermione standing in the doorway of her bedroom, already dressed. Her gown was figure hugging and stretched to her ankles, with a white sash at the waist. The gold satin picked up her colouring perfectly and she looked gorgeous. She had swept her hair into an elegant chignon, leaving a couple of curls to frame her face.

"You look amazing!" I said. She smiled a little sadly.

"So do you," she said. I had curled my hair and left it hanging loose about my shoulders. My dress was midnight blue and stopped just above my knee. I was wearing flat shoes which Hermione looked at for a moment quizzically.

"You know I have no sense of balance," I said, ducking my head. Hermione laughed and then withdrew her wand.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I shook my head and she waved the wand. "_Splendeat."_

My shoes suddenly sparkled and shimmered, the same colour as my dress, but with a glittery surface that made them much more fetching. I tucked my hand into her arm and we set off towards the staircase that would take us to the Great Hall, where I could already hear music playing. Pumpkin shaped lanterns hung from the ceiling, lighting the room with an orange glow. Autumnal berries and foliage made up the table displays and all around witches and wizards were mingling in a rainbow of gowns and dress robes. Hermione took a deep breath beside me and I glanced at her.

"I hate parties," she muttered, her eyes searching the hall below. I saw them alight on Harry, who was standing with his back to us, Neville and Luna on one side of him and Edward on the other. Professor Carlisle was standing with them, a warm smile on his face. I saw Edward look up at me, his mouth gaping slightly and then he elbowed Harry who turned to face us with a similar expression before both of them scowled and quite deliberately turned away from us. I heard Hermione give a ragged sigh at the rejection and she froze on the stairs, as if ready to flee, but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the remaining steps into the hall, where I led her to the punch table. We were all over twenty one and so the punch had a little bite to it thankfully. We both needed it.

"You both look wonderful," said Luna, appearing behind us. She was wearing a black gown, with a purple lace overlay.

"Thanks, Luna," sad Hermione. "I love your dress."

"Made it myself," she said, with a shrug.

"Really?" I said, surprised. It was a beautiful dress and all the more impressive with her nonchalant comment. Hermione suddenly froze beside me and I saw Harry and Edward coming through the crowd towards us, presumably to get some punch.

"Luna," said Edward, deliberately ignoring us. I rolled my eyes.

"Pathetic," I muttered.

"Leave it Bella," warned Hermione, turning away, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"If you two are done here, perhaps you could move along. People are reluctant to come over to get a drink while you loiter," said Edward, spitefully.

"Fucking idiot," I muttered as we turned away, but he seized hold of my arm.

"Excuse me?" he said, angrily. His tone of voice was furious and remembering our crossed words earlier, I whipped out my wand and said the first word that popped into my head.

"_Splendeat!"_ I cried. My wand flashed in Edward's face and he stepped back, shocked that I had hexed him. As the light from the spell faded, my hand flew to my mouth and I stifled a giggle. Hermione laughed out loud beside me and even Harry seemed to be struggling not to laugh. Edward was sparkling from head to foot. His eyes widened slightly.

"What did she do to me?" he asked and then he brought a hand up tipping it towards the light and seeing glittery sparkles bounce from his flesh.

"Oh Edward, you look so pretty," said Luna, dreamily. "Like a real-life glitter ball."

This was too much for the rest of us and suddenly Harry, Hermione, Neville and I were laughing so hard that we had to cling to our stomachs, as the tears rolled down our cheeks.

"You suit the sparkly look, Cullen," I said, when I finally sobered a little. Edward's eyes narrowed to slits of green and then he turned on his heel and walked away. Rolling my eyes, I hurried after him, grabbing his arm as he reached the door. He glared down at me.

"Remove your hand," he growled.

"Can we talk?" I said. Looking bemused for a moment he finally gave me a curt nod.

"Say what you have to say."

"What I said earlier; it was unforgiveable and I am so sorry. I know it's easy to say but I really am sorry. Honestly. I don't know why I said it. It was an awful thing to say." Realising I was babbling I fell silent.

"Yes it was," he replied, stiffly. We were silent for a moment and then he sighed, bringing a hand up towards his hair and then stopping when he saw his skin sparkling. "I'm sorry for what I called you. That was unforgiveable too."

"I wondered Edward, could we start again?" I asked, quietly. He looked across at me and surprised me with a crooked grin.

"Why not? Edward Cullen; apparently a human glitter ball." He held his hand out to me.

I laughed out loud and took it, feeling him squeeze my fingers gently. Butterflies immediately started to flutter in my tummy as I looked up into his brilliant green eyes.

"Isabella Swan, clumsy and thoughtless," I replied, ducking my head. His eyes darkened somewhat and he smiled, squeezing my hand.

"I don't think you are anywhere near as clumsy or thoughtless as you think," he said, softly. I shook my head.

"You have no idea," I said.

"Perhaps we should go back inside?" suggested Edward.

"Sure thing," I said. But then Edward froze. I followed his gaze, as he looked towards the window of the hall where Professor Caius was watching us, a slight smile on his face. Slowly, Edward removed his hand from mine, carefully removing all trace of emotion from his face and then from his voice as he spoke.

"And Bella; I accept your apology and I will endeavour to be civil, but I am afraid we cannot ever be friends," he said. I stared after him, feeling oddly hurt, as he disappeared into the room, his skin still glittering in the soft orange light. Following him inside, I needed to see my cousin.

But as I searched the crowd there was no sign of Hermione. With a sigh, I headed up to the apartment and then pushed her bedroom door open. She was on her side on the bed, heart wrenching sobs filling the air. Crossing the room, I gathered her into my arms, holding her close against me as she wept bitterly. When she finally calmed a little, she pulled away from me.

"What happened?" I asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Harry happened," she replied. "I... I thought because we were all laughing it would be ok, that maybe he might be prepared to at least speak to me, but when Edward walked out he... he told me to stay away from him again. All I said was it had been good to laugh with him again. Why does he have to be so... so cruel?"

"Hermione, what happened between you two?" I asked again, not thinking she would tell me, but she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and sighed deeply.

"Make us a cup of tea and I'll tell you," she said.

XXX

HPOV

_It was a beautiful summer evening and the marquis which had been set up on the grounds of Hogwarts shimmered gold and cream in the light of the setting sun. The euphoria of Voldemort's defeat settled around all of us, for now pushing all thoughts of the dead from our minds. Harry came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder._

"_Ok?" he asked. I nodded, a little sadly. The memorial service had been the day before and that had been hard to get through. Something told me tonight would be even harder. Swallowing hard, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile._

"_As long as we have each other I suppose we can get through anything," I said. He smiled back at me and squeezed my hands._

"_Anything," he agreed. We headed to the marquis and were greeted with a standing ovation from the people inside. Harry blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed as always by the attention. I squeezed his hand._

"_Hopefully after tonight we can get on with our lives," I said._

"_Hopefully," he replied. "Let's get a drink."_

_Everyone was clamouring to give the remainder of the Golden Trio a drink and we were handed flutes of champagne, which went straight to our heads. Neither of us was accustomed to alcohol. Soon we were giggling together, which was better I supposed than falling into morose and morbid conversation about the losses we had suffered. It seemed as the night wore on though that we were heading in that direction. Trying to squash the dark feelings before they could rise, I grabbed Harry's hand._

"_Do you remember when we danced together in the tent?" I asked. He smiled widely._

"_How could I forget?" he asked, with a laugh._

"_Shall we dance now?"_

"_Why not?" he said and led me to the dance-floor. At first we laughed and danced as we had in the tent, rocking to the music together and giggling. But then a slow song came on and Harry's expression changed. His eyes softened a little and he held me a little tighter. "Six months since the war, 'Mione."_

"_I know," I murmured, resting my head against his chest. Harry rested his chin on my head and then I felt his lips on my forehead. Harry had always been affectionate and so I wasn't perturbed by it. But then his hands slipped down to rest on my hips and he leaned in closer to me. _

"_We've always been close, haven't we?" he said, his words slightly slurred._

"_Of course we have, Harry." His hands moved a little lower and I started as he cupped my bottom. My eyes widened with shock, but then he leaned closer and his lips brushed mine. "Harry, no!"_

"_What's the matter?" he asked, his hands squeezing and his lips lowering again._

"_Please, Harry," I said, gently removing his hands. "You're my best friend and I love you; you know I do, but not like this."_

_Harry's expression changed briefly and then he flushed crimson, embarrassed by what he had done, but I smiled up at him._

"_It's ok, Harry. It's been an emotional few days..."_

"_Do you mind if I... I need to go..." And he left me standing alone on the dance floor, slightly surprised and more than a little uncomfortable. Trying to move away without anyone seeing me, I found my way out onto the path that led from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade. Sitting on a large stone, a derelict reminder of a house that had once stood in the grounds of the school, I rested my chin on my hands and sighed deeply. _

"_You have _nothing_ to be miserable about, Granger," said a voice, softly. I looked up sharply to see Draco Malfoy sanding behind me and I scrambled to my feet quickly._

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked. _

"_Haven't you heard? I have been exonerated of all charges due to my heroism in the final battle." I didn't respond, as I remembered him turning his wand on the Death Eaters who threatened his mother and once she was safe he had saved approximately fifty first years by leading them to safety and killing three Death Eaters along the way. They weren't the only ones he saved, though the one act of heroism which had directly affected me remained a secret. He had never told anyone, much to my surprise; even though he had saved me twice in that war. He was heralded as a hero, but he had vanished after the last battle to take his mother to safety. "The real question is what is Hermione Granger doing on her own at her own party?"_

"_I needed some time alone," I replied, looking away from him, hoping he would take the hint. But Draco dropped down beside me. He handed me a glass and I took it, with a small smile._

"_It's heavy in there, isn't it," he offered, after a moment of silence._

"_Yes, a little. I must confess I have never enjoyed parties. But I suppose it's because I haven't had that much experience of them."_

_Malfoy laughed bitterly._

"_I have had plenty of experience of parties. Believe me you haven't missed much. Father always forced me to come, from the age of about three. I had to wear the best robes money could buy and behave as if I were the entertainment. When I was seven, I was so nervous about the party that I tried to run away."_

"_I don't suppose your father liked that much," I said, my eyes widening. He gave me a small smile._

"_He broke his cane when he beat me," he replied and I felt a wave of sympathy wash through me._

"_I'm so sorry, Draco," I said and he laughed, much to my surprise._

"_You called me Draco," he said, softly. "I never thought I'd hear you say my name."_

"_I guess I've never thought to," I said, looking at him for the first time. His white-blonde hair flopped naturally across his face now, no longer slicked back as it had been once. His face was narrow, his features sculpted and pale. Since Voldemort had ordered him to kill Professor Dumbledore, he had withered away; the war had been crueler to Draco than to many. It had taken time for me to realise he had not had the best childhood and when he reached the cusp of adulthood, when he should have had the opportunity to start anew, he had been treated abominably by those who should have protected him. But his best feature without doubt were his silver-grey eyes which currently were fixed on me, with an expression I had never seen before from him. Suddenly he leaned towards me, his eyes smouldering._

"_Can I kiss you, Hermione?" he asked. My eyes widened, but then I nodded, almost despite myself. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears as the youth who had been my secret saviour on so many occasions moved closer to me, ready to show me the way he felt. I had often wondered why he felt so strongly for me; someone once told me the line between love and hate was often very fine and that seemed to be true for us._

_As Draco's lips touched mine, I felt all of the grief and misery of the last few months fade away. My world was narrowed down to his lips and mine. His kiss was softer than I expected, his lips a gentle pressure until I parted mine and then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring tentatively. His hands came up to clasp my waist, again tender and loving. _

_But then a cold voice broke through our moment._

"_What the hell?" I leapt back from Draco and found myself looking straight into a pair of green eyes. "You can't kiss me but you can kiss that piece of shit?"_

"_Harry, please..."_

"_We are through, Hermione. Don't come anywhere near me you traitorous fucking bitch!" he snapped, his harsh words washing over me, making all the blood drain from my face. Malfoy went to take hold of me again, but I pushed him from me, rushing away into the night._

XXX

"He hasn't spoken to me since," I whispered. Bella was staring at me open mouthed, but then she grabbed me and held me close to her, as I sobbed my heart out. I had lost them both through my actions that night. The boy who was a brother to me, whom I loved with all my heart and the boy who had watched and protected me for so many years, blurring the lines of love and hate with care and passion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N. Warning: the next couple of chapters will be quite dark. Hope you are all enjoying the story; thanks if you've added as a favourite or reviewed x**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

BPOV

I didn't get much sleep that night. After Hermione's revelation, my mind refused to settle into a relaxed state. Instead I found myself going over and over her time at that party. Part of me wasn't too surprised at Harry making a move on her; they had lost so much he was probably just reaching out for comfort, but by the same token I wasn't surprised that Hermione rejected him. He was her best friend; like a brother to her. I knew that if Jake tried the same thing with me, I would respond exactly as Hermione had.

But Draco Malfoy!

I could not get my head around why she would have let that bullying idiot kiss her, or why she would have kissed him back. The Hermione I knew would have kicked his ass for even trying. But I couldn't even think of berating her for it; she had seemed so desperately unhappy.

For the next few days she seemed to avoid me, getting up early to go for her lectures and spending more and more time in the library. When I did see her, she was pale, with dark shadows under her eyes, which seemed to be permanently bloodshot.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked that night as she sat twirling the same strand of spaghetti round and round her fork, without actually eating anything. She gave me a small smile and then got up to scrape her food into the bin.

"I'm just tired. I've had a lot of coursework this week," she said. "I'm going to bed. Night, Bella."

"Night," I said, watching as she headed away. After waving my wand at the mess in the kitchen and restoring it to its former glory, I headed across to my own room, pausing outside Hermione's door, with a feeling of intense trepidation.

XXX

"_Bella, come with me, quickly!" My eyes fly open and I find myself on a deserted beach. A silvery grey light hangs in the air and the ocean is an inky black colour in this stark landscape. A light breeze catches my hair and I reach up a hand to push it back, but he seizes my hand and pulls me behind him to a rundown shack. Once we are inside, he leans against the door, his green eyes fixed on me._

"_Cedric?" I ask. He nods briefly and I see that he is very much alive this time._

"_No, I'm not. I've passed over," he says, quietly, stealing the thought from my mind._

"_You can hear what I'm thinking?"_

"_Of course I can; you're our soul mate," he replies._

"_Cedric, I don't understand?" He presses a finger to my lips and gives me a crooked smile._

"_Just listen. I don't have much time. I need to give you a message. Everything is not as it seems and you must be aware that those who seem the hardest to trust may be the only ones to trust."_

"_I don't understand you," I say, a little desperately, as Cedric is already starting to fade. I try to catch hold of him, but with a smile, he vanishes into the air._

"_Trust the ones you cannot trust." His voice hangs over me, leaving me confused and anxious._

XXX

Waking with a start, I sat up, confused to find that it was already light. Glancing at the clock beside the bed I swore under my breath and leapt from my bed. How had I managed to oversleep? With a cry of frustration I waved a wand to clean myself and pack my bed and then rushed towards the door of the apartment, only to freeze in my tracks. The bag slipped from my fingers crashing to the floor as it felt like I moved in slow motion through the partially opened door of Hermione's room.

She lay completely still on the bed, her face white, her hair a tangled mess pillowing her head.

Blood; there was so much blood.

It had soaked into the sheets of her bed, staining them crimson.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I screamed. Her eyes fluttered and relief surged through me. "I'm going to get help. Please don't die, please don't die."

The words scrambled out of my lips as I rushed for the door of the apartment onto the corridor, hardly knowing which way to go and suddenly crashing into a wall of solid flesh.

"Careful, Isabella." I looked up to see Edward looking down at me, looking so much like his brother in that instance that I shuddered and stepped back, but he grabbed my arm. "What's the matter?"

"'Mione... blood everywhere..." I stammered, my breathing coming fast and heavy as panic swept through me.

Edward gave me a confused look, but then pushed past me into the apartment.

"Shit!" His voice came from Hermione's room and I hovered in the doorway.

"I don't know what to do, Edward," I sobbed, dancing from one foot to the other, shaking hard.

"Go and find Harry," he replied. "He should be in his apartment; he doesn't have lectures this morning. Hurry up!"

"Edward, why would she...?"

"Bella, just go," he said, sternly, before turning back to my cousin's limp form. As Edward leaned towards Hermione, I rushed from the room again and pounded hard on Harry's door. Finally it opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Harry, still dressed in just his boxers.

"What do you want? Neville isn't in," he said, coldly, but then he looked at me and his expression changed. "What's happened?"

"You have to come now. Edward is with her, but I'm scared. I don't want her to die..." I broke off, aware I was making no sense, but Harry had grabbed his wand and pushed past me. I raced after him and found him on his knees beside Hermione's bed, tears pouring down his face.

"No, no, no," he kept saying. "Please, Hermione, please. Open your eyes."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them, but then Edward crossed the room and led me through to the kitchen.

"I need the ingredients for blood replenishing," he said. "Do you have them?"

"She keeps all the potions stuff in that cupboard," I replied, vaguely. Edward opened the larder cupboard door and withdrew the ingredients he needed. I watched him as he worked, feeling useless.

"Bella, perhaps you could go and find my father?" he said, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

"Y... yes," I stammered, rubbing at my eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. Edward paused and placed the potion on the stove, stirring it.

"Come here," he suddenly said. Too upset to object to him giving me orders, I crossed the space between us and was surprised when he grabbed me in a one armed hug, keeping his other hand on the spoon stirring the potion. He pulled me close to him and then shocked me by dropping a light kiss on my forehead. "She'll be ok, Bella. Harry will do everything he can. You know that."

I nodded and then stepped out of his embrace, biting my lip.

"I... I'll go and find Professor Cullen," I stammered. As I passed Hermione's room, I saw Harry standing over her, his wand glowing with golden light as he muttered incantations over my cousin's still form. He had cleaned all of the blood from her and from the bed, so that she resembled Sleeping Beauty now rather than the macabre victim of a vampire attack.

Once again I found my way out onto the corridor, to see Carlisle already hurrying towards me.

"How did you know?" I asked. He gave me a curious look and then nodded behind him, where I saw a tall figure in a green cloak half turn to reveal a shock of white-blonde hair and silvery eyes, before he pulled his hood over his face and disappeared down the stairs.

"Dr Cullen?" I whimpered softly. He looked down at me as he entered the apartment, clutching his bag in his hand.

"Yes, Bella?" he said.

"Hermione would never... she would never try to... you know?" I babbled, but Carlisle nodded.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "Don't worry. We will help her."

"The potion is ready," said Edward, appearing from the kitchen with a bottle containing the red liquid. The scent of it made me retch and I rushed to the bathroom. Hermione's door closed behind Professor Cullen and I felt cool hands helping me up from the floor. Edward pulled me up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me, as I sobbed against his shirt. His hand rubbed my back comfortingly and then he led me into the living room, sitting me down and placing a cup of warm tea in my hands.

"Drink this," he said. "It will help you, I promise."

"Thank you," I whispered, sipping the tea, as he sat down on the footstool opposite me, leaning forwards and resting his hands on my knees in a curiously intimate way.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, managing to form a coherent sentence now that I was a little calmer. "I woke up late and was in a rush, but when I came out of my room her door was ajar. I just looked in because I knew she had lectures this morning and all I could see was blood. It was everywhere! And she was unconscious. I... I thought she was dead, Edward."

"Do you think it was deliberate?" he asked, giving me a hard look. I shook my head vehemently but Edward reached up to take my hands again now that my tea was gone. "The blood was from her wrists, Bella and she was lying in her bed..."

"Hermione wouldn't do that!" I cried. "She has been through so much and she has always handled herself with dignity and strength, however much others have pushed her." I looked towards her door meaningfully.

"Meaning Harry?" he said.

"Exactly. Meaning Harry who abandoned her because she didn't want him. Just because she kissed someone else..."

"She kissed Malfoy, Bella. Of all the someone elses she could have picked he was quite possibly the worst in Harry's eyes; you know how he feels about Draco." He released my hands and leaned back.

"That's beside the point," I said, lifting my chin slightly and glaring at him, but before I could say any more, the bedroom door opened and Harry emerged.

"She's stable. Your dad is going to stay with her," he said, shakily. Edward got to his feet and nodded.

"Good," he said. "Maybe you should go and get dressed, Harry."

"I could do with a shower," he said, with a small smile. Slowly, I got up from the settee and turned to face him.

"Will you come back? When she's awake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Bella," said Harry, running a hand across the back of his head.

"I am," I said, snappily. "Perhaps if you had swallowed your fucking pride and been there for her this wouldn't have happened?"

Now that I knew Hermione was going to be ok, my fury rose in me like a tidal wave. I blamed Harry Potter for this and I was damned well going to make sure he stood by my cousin this time. Harry looked a little uncomfortable as I glared at him.

"I'm not sure she would want me around," he said, after an awkward silence.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, that's all she's wanted for the last eighteen months! You're her best friend; the brother she never had! Why would you even think she doesn't want you around? Come down off your pedestal and try being a friend again instead of a self-righteous ass hole!"

Harry looked uncomfortable but then he nodded and walked away without another word.

"You have a mouth like a sewer, Swan," said Edward, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him, one hand on my hip.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I said.

"Thanks for all your help, Edward. I really appreciate it," he said, sarcastically and I felt immediately guilty.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said with a sigh. Running a hand through my hair I stepped towards him hesitantly. The tears were already forming in my eyes and I wanted to brush them away, but he caught my hands before I could.

"It's ok," he said, with a sigh. "If you need anything you know where we are. Maybe you should go and lie down for a bit? Dad will stay until she's through the worst of it and you look like Hell."

For once I didn't bite back, but nodded and then watched as he left me alone, feeling strangely bereft. As my eyes closed though, Cedric's words span around in my head; trust the ones you trust the least.

XXX

"You really scared me," I said softly, as I sat down on the bed beside Hermione and handed her a cup of tea. I had very quickly learnt that in Hermione's world tea was the cure to all ills. She was sitting up in bed and there was a little more colour in her cheeks now after Carlisle's tender care. He had stayed with us for three days solid after the incident and this was the first time we had been alone.

"Sorry," she said, her voice a little vague still, but I knew that this was an after effect of the potions Carlisle had had her taking rather than blood loss

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked quietly. Hermione shook her head after a moment's thoughts.

"Just a flash of green and someone saying _Obliviate_," she replied.

"Green?" I echoed, remembering seeing Draco Malfoy at the end of the corridor, but why would Draco hurt Hermione and then fetch Carlisle to help her?

"Edward and Harry were brilliant," I said, after a brief silence. She looked at me curiously.

"Harry? He was here?"

"He was really worried Hermione, we all were. We need to find a way of reversing the _Obliviate_. So we can find out what happened to you." I paused and then looked at her. "You definitely didn't do it to yourself, did you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, with more than a little fire in her voice and I smiled at her.

"You sound a lot more like you," I said, with a smile.

"Yes well, I will be up tomorrow and I intend to return to lectures. I cannot believe how much I have missed..."

I listened fondly as she carried on talking about lectures and coursework. But then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll just be a minute," I said. She squeezed my hand as I went and I smiled down at her. Opening the front door, the smile froze on my lips.

"Can I see Hermione?" asked the tall young man. I stepped back and admitted him, almost reluctantly, loitering in the living room for the shortest time before I sat down on the edge of the settee, knowing they would need their space.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

HPOV

For a moment I sat completely still, frozen to the bed, my hands automatically going to cover up where the scars on my wrists should have been, as his eyes flickered towards my arms.

"You're completely healed then?" he said.

"Yes," I said quietly, afraid to look away from him in case he vanished again.

"Hermione, you didn't... that is... was it my fault?" There was so much sorrow in his eyes that I found myself shaking my head automatically. I would not tell him the truth; that the cloying misery and depression since he told me to stay out of his life had grown until it was too much to bear and then I had turned to the bloodletting as a means of controlling it. In truth I hadn't cared what Caius did with the blood samples; all I cared about was the blessed loss of feeling it brought with it. But this time things had been different. I didn't know how or why, but the niggling feeling remained that something had changed.

"Of course not, Harry. None of this is your fault."

He sighed with relief and then dropped into the chair beside the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and leaning towards me.

"Do you feel up to talking?" he said. A mixture of emotions swirled in my head; primarily anxiety and hope in equal measure fighting for dominance.

"I'm fine, Harry. Professor Carlisle says I just need to rest today and then tomorrow I can get up, maybe even attend my lectures..."

"We need to talk then," he said, firmly.

"Yes, I suppose we do," I murmured quietly. But we sat in silence for a moment, looking away from one another. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke.

"The last eighteen months have been the worst of my life, Hermione," he said. "I was so angry with what you did in the first few months but then when I calmed down it was just too hard to go back. Every time I looked at you I would remember how we were; the three of us and it hurt so much." He broke off, swallowing hard. "I thought if I stayed away from you it would make it easier to move on; easier to forget. But I can't forget... I can't forget any of it, Hermione."

I listened to him and bowed my head, swallowing the tears that threatened.

"I thought you hated me," I said, so softly I didn't think he had heard me for a moment, but then he gave a strangled sob and got to his feet, suddenly throwing his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"I could never hate you, Hermione," he said, clinging to me. "God I'm so sorry, 'Mione. Bella's right; I have been a total... erm... how did she phrase it now... a self-righteous ass hole."

I felt a giggle rise in my throat and he leaned back a little, looking down at me, before he tenderly pushed a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"So are we ok now?" I asked, hardly daring to hope even after everything he had said.

"We'll take it a day at a time," he replied. After a brief pause he glared at me fiercely. "Don't ever get yourself in that sort of position again, Hermione. You're too important to fade away like that."

"I'll do my best, Harry," I replied, softly. Harry sighed and then scooted up the bed to sit beside me wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him. We sat like that for a long time resting our heads on one another's shoulders, just enjoying being together.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked. I paused for a long time, trying to frame the words to explain.

"It was an experiment," I murmured and then everything that had happened spilled from my lips, with one omission; I told him nothing about Draco Malfoy's sudden reappearance, knowing that that name was the last one Harry would want to hear.

"But... Merlin's beard, Hermione, you are far too intelligent to have got involved with such a crackpot scheme! Why on earth would you put yourself through all that?" he asked, angrily. I shrugged and looked at him.

"The first time I went along I went to tell him I was disgusted with his ideas about blood. He asked me if he could show me his theories and I read them. I still didn't agree, but then he persuaded me to allow him to take some of my blood. It was the first night I had actually slept in months, without dreaming. I found that every time he took my blood, I could sleep. The nights he didn't, I would wander the university, nine times out of ten ending up along the Memorial Corridor, looking at Ron's picture..." I swallowed the grief which always threatened to overwhelm me when I talked about Ron and Harry sighed.

"It was my fault then," he said, softly. I shook my head.

"We both found ways of trying to deal with losing them all..."

"Hermione, do you think there might be more to these experiments?" asked Harry suddenly. I gave him a suspicious look.

"What do you know about it, Harry?" I asked. He flushed and ducked his head before a small smile crept across his lips.

"I never could hide anything from you, could I? The truth is Hermione, Neville and I have been looking into some of the experiments the new professors are doing and there seems to be something very suspicious going on. Marcus is the one we have been watching which is why I signed up for Necromancy."

"I did wonder about that," I confessed. "Especially as you seemed to be avoiding any courses I was attending."

"I'm sorry," he said, again, squeezing me closer to him and dropping a kiss on my head. He sighed. "You know when I kissed you?"

"How could I forget?" I asked, uncomfortably.

"Was it a really bad kiss?"

"Harry..."

"What I mean is, was Malfoy so much better? Why him, Hermione?"

I shrugged and then gave the only answer I could; the truth.

"Because he was there."

"But I was there too," he said, so quietly that it took me a moment to register his words. Resting my head on his shoulder I sighed. How could I explain to Harry what Draco meant to me; what he had done for me?

"Harry, I love you with all my heart; always have, always will, but that love is so far removed from anything resembling lust. With Malfoy that night... it was lust I suppose and desperation. I will never love anyone the way I love you or the way I loved Ron."

"Do you love Malfoy?"

"I haven't even seen him since that night," I said, evasively. "Not like that anyway."

"So you two never had a relationship?"

"No we never had a relationship. Just that one kiss."

"If you had the chance though..."

"Harry, please drop it. It was nearly two years ago. Can we just talk about your theories about the Necromancy lectures?"

Harry took a deep breath, as if to cleanse his mind of all thoughts of me with Malfoy.

"Marcus is obsessed with the idea that the dead can be raised," he said, finally. "And he is very good at spouting the stuff about having that last conversation, those last words to eliminate any regret. But Neville became suspicious after he saw him having a rather heated conversation with Professor Malfoy not long ago. He told me and I have been watching them both ever since, though clearly not closely enough in Malfoy's case."

"Did you find out what the conversation was about?" I asked. Harry turned so that he was facing me and met my eyes.

"Voldemort," he replied. With that one word I felt my heart rate immediately pick up and my palms begin to sweat.

"Do you think they are trying to... to raise Voldemort?" I asked, hardly wanting to hear his response.

"I'm not even sure that that would be possible," he replied. "Hermione, I'm sorry to ask at a time like this but I could really use your help. Neville has been on at me all year to talk to you... We need to find out what the link is between the experiments Caius is doing and Marcus' Necromancy. I wouldn't even know where to start looking, but I am sure you would have a few ideas..." He broke off, looking at me hopefully. I screwed up my face as my mind went into action and then I sighed.

"There are a few books I could look up," I said. "The Measure of Purity by Devine Summers may have something to offer as relates to Caius' experiments. It was one I was going to try and find anyway. And Speaking to the Dead by Tabitha Shamrock may well give us some background on the Necromancy. I have a pass for the Forbidden Section of the library, so I will do some digging..."

"Great," he said, sounding more than a little relieved. I smiled up at him and then giggled, giving him an impulsive hug.

"It's just like the old days," I said and then sobered quickly, thinking of Ron. "Well almost anyway."

We were silent for a moment.

"Ron would have killed me, wouldn't he?" said Harry suddenly. I smiled sadly.

"Ron would most likely have banged our heads together and told us we were a pair of miserable gits," I replied.

"Yes, he was rather fond of that word wasn't he?" replied Harry. "I miss him, Hermione."

I just nodded, biting my lip. It hurt too much to frame the words to say how much I missed the man I loved. In the brief silence that followed my mind wandered to my cousin and her dreams of Cedric Diggory.

"Dreaming the Dead," I suddenly said. Harry gave me a questioning look. "It's another book I just thought of. I should have thought of it ages ago when Bella first told me! Marcus has always been a little too interested in Martyr dreams. There must be a reason for that..."

"Yes," said Harry, nodding. "Neville and I thought that too. Bella hasn't said anything to Edward has she?"

"You don't trust him then?"

"He's nothing like Cedric," replied Harry, a little darkly.

"I thought he was your friend."

"You know the saying, Hermione. Keep your friends close..."

"Keep your enemies closer," I finished in a whisper. Glancing up at him nervously, I asked almost reluctantly, "Is it safe for Bella to be alone with him?"

"I don't think he would hurt her, but you might want to monitor any sort of friendship that develops between the two of them," replied Harry.

"Thanks I will," I said. Harry sighed and then got up.

"I'd better get going. I have Potions with Professor Cullen in five minutes. I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Hermione, but I'm so glad we are friends again."

"Me too," I said. He dropped a kiss on my cheek and then he was gone. As soon as I was alone, I withdrew the photograph from the ball that I kept in my drawer, of Ron and I and Ginny and Harry. Placing it on my bedside table I sighed deeply and allowed the tears I had been holding back the whole time he was here to come. As they trickled down my face I hugged myself. "He's finally forgiven me, Ron. Now all I have to do is forgive myself."

XXX

I sat up abruptly, waking from sleep to find the room in darkness. Reaching out I grabbed my wand in a shaky hand.

"_Lumos_," I said and then nearly shrieked when I saw Draco Malfoy sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Granger," he said, by way of greeting.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" I asked, staring at him.

"Came to see if you were all healed up and to suggest that you perhaps avoid my uncle's experiments in future," he replied.

"You cast that memory loss spell on me," I said, accusingly. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"It wasn't long lasting," he replied. "I just figured it would be easier for all concerned if that particular memory was kept out of your head while you healed."

"Which one?" I asked. Draco sighed and then got to his feet crossing the room. I pointed my wand at him and he sighed again, holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Granger. I came to see if you're alright."

"What did he do?" I asked. Draco's eyes darkened.

"He started before I arrived, using that damned knife again. He cut your wrists and your throat this time too. I got there just as he sliced into your throat and I managed to heal that straight away, but he put some sort of spell on the cuts on your wrists so that I couldn't stop the blood flow. Had to do it the Muggle way in the end, by wrapping strips of material round them, but it just kept coming. He lost it when I interfered; big time lost it. I ended up apparating us out of the room and into your room, but then Bella came out of her room and I didn't want her to see me. I left the same way I had come and found Professor Cullen."

Dimly, the memories came back, like a dream waiting to be snatched away from me, a vague recollection of Caius standing over me holding that blade, tipping my head back and running it across my throat as I screamed at the top of my lungs. He had cast the _Incarcerous_ spell on me and silenced the room, so that only he would hear my voice. But then Draco had appeared and physically removed him from me, throwing his uncle across the room, as he cursed loudly. A stream of violent green light had emitted from his wand and his uncle had slumped unconscious on the floor. There had been panic in Draco's eyes as he touched his wand to my throat, closing the wound there, but as he tapped it against my wrists nothing happened. He tried over and over again but it wouldn't work. I saw him looking frantically about the room, before he aimed his wand at his cloak and removed two strips of the fabric from it and bound it around first one wrist and then the other. After that everything faded, as I must have lost consciousness right after he pointed his wand at me and caused me to forget what had happened.

"You saved me," I said, softly. Draco met my gaze steadily.

"Don't get any ideas, Granger. I haven't gone soft quite yet. Just do me a favour and stay away from my uncle. He's even crazier than Bellatrix was."

I mulled over what he said for a moment, finding myself unable to tear my eyes away from his silent form in the chair. He raised an eyebrow and I flushed, glancing away from him.

"Do you know why they want the blood?" I asked, suddenly. Draco scowled at me, but still didn't speak. Instead his eyes seemed to be searching my face. I could feel the flush creeping up my skin, burning my cheeks with a fire I had not felt since... since the first time I caught Ron looking at me like that. Shifting uncomfortably I pulled the covers a little closer and shivered.

"Are you cold, Hermione?" he asked, softly, his voice a caress.

"N... no," I stammered, watching him warily as he got to his feet and crossed the room. The intensity of his gaze didn't alter though as he approached and finally stopped just inches from where I was laid. Licking my lips nervously, I couldn't keep my eyes from his which blazed with silver light, cloudy as a stormy sky. When his hand reached out to touch my cheek, I held my breath, waiting for the caress of his fingers, my eyes closing in anticipation.

"Hermione!" Bella's voice from the living room made my eyes open in a flash. Draco leaned back from me, bringing a finger to his lips and then he vanished from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

BPOV

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," I said, as I hurried into Potions. Professor Carlisle just nodded and directed me to the only seat left in the theatre, next to Edward. With a sigh, I slid in beside him. He nodded to me a little coldly, but didn't speak, his attention immediately returning to his father, as he made notes on everything Carlisle said.

While his attention was fixed on the lecture, I took the opportunity to look at him closely. Edward's face was angular, appearing to have been sculpted by an artist. His lips were full, dark pink and I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Shaking my head, I shifted my gaze to his bronze hair; it was messy but in such a way that it appeared deliberate. His hands were clasped on the table in front of him, long fingers resting perfectly still. His shirt sleeve o one arm was rolled up, revealing a strong forearm with blonde hairs that caught the light, shimmering like gold. My mind wandered back to the glitter spell I cast on him and I coughed to cover up the giggle which rose in my throat. Edward glanced across at me curiously, but then turned his attention back to Carlisle who was going through the practical activity we would be doing, while I wondered briefly why he had only one sleeve rolled up.

"Edward, will you work with Bella?" said Carlisle, smiling at us.

"Of course," said Edward.

"And Bella, how is Hermione?" asked Carlisle.

"She's much better, thank you," I said, politely. Carlisle smiled and then moved to the next pair. Edward took the ingredients and began to silently add them to the cauldron, pausing every now and again to stir them in or mutter the words of a spell. As the potion suddenly flamed blue he stepped back with a triumphant smile and then sat down on his stool.

"Well done you two," said Carlisle, clapping us both on the shoulder.

"I didn't do anything," I said. "I just watched."

"You can do the next one," said Edward, as Carlisle handed us the ingredients. Edward watched as I went through the motions to create the concoction and then gave me a small smile when I got it right. We worked in silence for the most part and when the lecture finished, he disappeared out of the door quickly, leaving me feeling a little confused. I thought things between us might have changed with what had happened with Hermione, when he had been so gentle and caring. But he had gone right back to being cold and distant, leaving me wondering if I had imagined him cuddling me and comforting me.

Feeling a little hurt by his indifference, I gathered up my books and headed for the library. Collecting the books I needed, I found a quiet corner and set to studying for an essay I had due for my Transfiguration class. The hours rolled by as I scratched the final letter and put my quill away with a deep sigh of satisfaction, relieved to have completed the paper. Glancing towards the window, a little dazed I realised it was dark and wondered what time it was. The clock at the back of the library chimed at just that moment. Eleven o'clock. Good grief, how had I managed to be out that long?

Hurrying towards the door, I rushed down the corridor, but was frozen, as a faint dull green light emitted from the wall to the side of me. Without having to look I knew which picture it was coming from.

"_Bella! Bella!" His voice fills my ears and then he is before me, his robes billowing in the breeze. His face today is grey and his eyes dull, as if he has just died. His hand as it grips my arm just below the elbow is like ice and I cannot help but shiver at his touch. "I need you to come with me. I need you to see."_

"_See what?" I ask, but my voice is carried away by the wind which gathers around us._

_He pulls me along behind him; his nails digging into my flesh, making me wince and scurry along behind him, wanting him to remove his hand._

"_You must listen to me, Bella," he says, urgently. Before I can speak, he grabs my arms again, his fingers digging into my flesh painfully. "He is coming. The blood is what he needed, blood of a Muggle and blood of a Pureblood. But they had to be soul mates or it wouldn't work. Now all the Necromancer needs is someone who is able to speak to the dead; really speak to the dead. You must beware, Bella. Please, be careful. You must not tell anyone."_

_And then he leans forwards, relaxing his grip a little as his green eyes suddenly blaze again with life._

"_You are our soul mate, Bella. Never forget that. Save him, please, save him!"_

_And then his voice is carried away, as he fades before my eyes, leaving me confuse d and alone._

XXX

"Isabella! How many times must I tell you to stay off the corridors after curfew?" His angry voice cut through my mind and I staggered forwards as I was jolted from my dream.

"S... sorry," I stammered, still rubbing my arms where Cedric's fingers had pressed into my flesh. Edward grabbed my arm and I cried out, making his eyes narrow and then he looked down at my skin.

"Who the hell did that to you?" he asked. I looked down at my arm and was surprised to see finger shaped bruises which could so easily have been caused by Edward I realised, as he placed his hand over them, his eyes searching them curiously. "Bella?"

I yanked my arm away from him and scowled, recalling how cold he had been in our lecture.

"Nothing to do with you," I snapped. "I need to get to my apartment. Wouldn't want to be breaking curfew."

"You're already breaking curfew," he replied.

"If you hadn't held me up I wouldn't be," I replied. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Bella it's quarter to twelve," he said. I staggered a little and he caught hold of my elbow, steadying me. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Trust me," he said, grabbing hold of me. The world pitched around us and when I opened my eyes we were in a small tavern; the Hogs Head Inn. Edward ordered us a drink and then settled into the booth next to me.

"I thought we weren't allowed out past curfew," I said, a little nervously. Edward leaned forwards, his elbows rested on the table and his gaze focussed away from me.

"You were in front of Cedric's picture again," he said, picking his drink up and gulping down a mouthful. His eyes shifted when he mentioned his brother and I felt a wave of sympathy for him. It was easy to forget that the boy I kept dreaming of was his twin.

"Sorry," I said, automatically. Edward laughed humourlessly and then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"How long has he been talking to you?" he asked. I started at his words and gulped my own drink down nervously.

"I don't understand," I said. He laughed again but when he turned to face me his green eyes were blazing with anger.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella!" he growled.

"I want to go home," I said, getting up. He clamped a hand over my wrist.

"The first time he spoke to me, I thought I was going mad," he said, quietly and I sank back onto the seat.

"You too?" I asked.

"It started after Mom passed away." The American word slipping out in his cut-glass English accent sounded bizarre, but then I took note of what he said.

"Your mom's dead?"

"Happened about twelve months after Cedric," said Edward. "She had a heart attack one day; I suppose losing her son literally broke her heart. Dad followed just six months later. The only family I have left is Carlisle and he's not even my real family. I suppose at first I thought that I was dreaming about my brother because I was so lonely."

I felt tears prick my eyes as he picked up his glass and drank again, keeping his eyes fixed away from me as he spoke.

"When I told Carlisle about the dreams, he told me to keep quiet about it; especially in front of the Volturi professors. The first time I caught you staring at Cedric's picture I had a feeling you were experiencing the same thing but I couldn't work out why."

"He said I was his soul mate," I replied, quietly. Edward smiled sadly.

"Whatever he said, I knew he was talking to you when I kept catching you staring at his picture along the Memorial Corridor. I also knew that if I had noticed others would too and that was the last thing I wanted. You wouldn't bloody listen when I told you to stay away though, would you?" This time his voice was bitter and I shivered slightly.

"I couldn't help it, Edward. He drew me in somehow and even when I made up my mind that I wouldn't look at him..."

"My brother was always a charmer; very persuasive," Edward conceded.

"Does he talk to you, Edward?" I asked, suddenly. Edward shook his head, unhappily.

"He tries to but it is always really windy and I can never hear him."

"If I am his soul mate, does that mean I am yours too?" I enquired. Edward replaced his empty glass on the table and was very thoughtful for a moment, a scowl marring his features before he stood up abruptly, grabbing my arm.

"I'll get you back to your apartment." The world span around us again and when it steadied we were standing outside my room.

"Edward..."

"Look Bella, stay away from me," he said. "I am not what you think I am."

And with that he turned away from me and disappeared down the corridor. Tears burnt my eyes as I remembered every word he had said and then I sank down the wall, burying my head in my hands. Gentle hands suddenly lifted me from the floor and I looked up to see Neville standing over me. He held me as I wept, not speaking and then when I was finally calm he led me into my apartment, after I said the password.

"Tea?" he asked and I laughed.

"What is it with Brits and tea?" I asked. Neville smiled back at me.

"Best thing in a crisis," he replied. "You should know that."

"I guess I should," I replied. "Maybe one of those herbal things Hermione keeps in? Otherwise I won't sleep."

As Neville heated up some water using his wand and handed me the herbal infusion I stepped back and sighed deeply.

"Edward knows about my dreams," I said. Neville paled slightly.

"You told him?"

"No, he worked it out. He had seen me standing in front of Cedric's picture and tonight something really strange happened. I was walking past his picture and suddenly it was like he reached out and grabbed me." I rolled up my sleeves showing Neville the bruises on my arm and his eyes widened.

"Bella that's not possible," he said. "The dead might be able to speak to the living sometimes but they can't physically touch them; they don't have a physical body anymore."

"Well he managed to drag me around behind him whether I wanted to go or not," I said. Neville shook his head and sighed.

"In the dream he can speak to you and he can touch you, even persuade you to do what he wants you to do, but it's impossible for him to really mark you in any way."

"It was kind of weird because when Edward appeared he put his hand over the marks and they were the same size as his fingers, but I guess him and Cedric were twins so..."

"Wait, Edward put his hand on your arm and the marks fitted his fingers? You're sure Edward didn't do it?"

"Positive," I said, but Neville looked doubtful.

"Well, whatever, I'm glad I caught you. Harry and I will keep an eye on Edward and I would advise you to stay as far away from him as possible. Edward might seem alright, but he is very dangerous, Bella. Even he would tell you that."

"What makes him so dangerous, Neville?" I asked, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Hopefully you'll never know," replied Neville, darkly. "Anyway, we should both go to bed. I'll call by in the morning and make sure you're ok. Here." He handed me a small vial with a purplish potion in it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A sleeping potion; it will help you to drift away without dreaming," he said. A real smile broke across my face then as I had wondered how on earth I was to sleep after the strange evening I had had.

"Thanks, Neville," I said, giving him a quick hug, which he returned awkwardly.

"Night, Bella," he said.

"Night," I replied, as I closed the door behind him. Giving myself a brief moment to think about the conversation I had with Edward, I then drank down the potion and settled back against my pillows, my last thought being of a pair of green eyes, which had become the saddest thing I had ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN I must apologise for how long it has taken me to update. I have been very busy becoming a published author on Amazon Kindle, where The Dawn, which is a take on one of my other stories (The Girl) has just been published! I am very excited as it is the first of a series of four books and up to now is selling very well :-). I will do my best to keep posting MofP too though. Thanks for the reviews/favourites x_**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

HPOV

For the next few days I occupied myself with catching up on my lectures, though I opted out of Experimental Magic lectures, taking on Potions instead. This was great because it meant that I was with Bella and Edward. I saw him watching her whenever he thought no one was watching. There was something in his gaze which gave me pause to think; sadness almost as he looked at her. And longing that made me shiver with foreboding.

When I was back in the apartment, I commandeered the study area and spread out the scrolls and books I had located in the library to read up on the things Harry and I had talked about. And Harry... he came round every day. It was as if he wanted to make up for the last couple of years.

"Hermione!" His voice infiltrated my thoughts and I looked round quickly to see him walking across the apartment, with Bella behind him. She rolled her eyes.

"Caught him loitering on the corridor," said Bella. "Jeez, Harry, you've turned into a stalker!"

As she disappeared into her room I smiled at Harry apologetically.

"I don't think she's quite forgiven you yet," I said, quietly. He sighed and ducked his head.

"I haven't forgiven myself," he replied.

"Well, I've found a few things..." I started to say, wanting to change the subject, but he stopped me, grabbing my hands.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you," he said. I looked away from him, away from the intensity in his gaze, but Harry gently placed a hand on my cheek, turning me towards him. There was sadness in his eyes. "It's two years since... since the memorial service. Professor Aro has asked me to organise another memorial; to remember those who died. He suggested you might help me with it. I completely understand if you would rather not..."

"A memorial of the memorial?" I said, trying to keep the emotion from my voice.

"Hermione, don't do that," he said.

"What?"

"It's me; you don't need to hide how you feel from me..."

"Harry, I've had to hide how I feel for so long I don't know how to show my emotions anymore. When you saw me on the corridor looking at Ron's picture..." I swallowed the lump of grief in my throat hard, remembering the man I had loved so much and remembering how Harry had almost sneered to find me there. I saw pain register briefly on his face and then he ducked his head.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said. "I had no right to disparage your grief."

I didn't reply, as pain ripped through me; an agony that I always held at bay by losing myself in study or more recently in the bloodletting with Professor Caius. It took all of the control I had left to steady myself and then I glanced across at Harry.

"The day the Dementors came... Ron had told me that everything would be alright. You had vanished without a trace and I thought you were never coming back. The despair... Merlin it was too much to bear. And it drew them like moths to the flame. Molly had been attacked by Bellatrix... she was near death and the Weasleys were probably an easy target; Fred had just died and Molly was close to death. The Dementors surrounded them and I saw him... I saw Voldemort laughing. He thought he had destroyed you and he could see that they were next. One of the Dementors... it was so close I could feel its breath like ice on my face; its eyes burning inside the hood. I was so frightened. I thought that was it; that I was going to die. And then Ron... he launched himself in front of me. He had just seen his brother die and then his mother... the pain, oh Harry the pain... it was so intense... it was so hard..." I broke off as the sobs came. "Ron..." The name escaped my lips and I felt the room lurch around me as the grief pressed in from all sides, shattering my soul into so many pieces that I could not breathe. The air left my lungs and I was gasping; the agony ripping through my heart until all I heard was screaming.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Bella's voice cut through and I heard a slapping sound. When I turned, Bella was holding me and Harry was rubbing his red cheek, his face flushed and angry.

"I didn't _do_ anything," he said, snappily, before he looked across at me, the anger dying to be replaced with concern.

"'Mione, it's ok, I'm here," said Bella, soothingly, rubbing my arms with her hands. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but the tears wouldn't stop. After nearly two years of holding them back, only crying when I was completely alone, the grief was overwhelming; the loss of Ron and all the others who had perished creating an endless chasm of anguish. All I wanted was to fall into that chasm; to embrace the sorrow; to feel it overwhelm me. "Go on, cry, sweetheart." Her voice murmured in my ears and she clasped me tighter. Harry got up and stood at the side of us uncertainly.

"Harry," I managed to say a little breathlessly and then I held my arms out towards him. Bella stepped back and watched as my friend seized me in a fierce embrace, holding me tightly against his chest until finally my tears dried. And then the three of us sat in silence that hummed around us, waiting for one of us to speak; for one of us to break that painful quiet.

"I'll make tea," said Bella suddenly. A small smile lit my face for a brief moment and then I giggled.

"Oh Bella, you sound so... so British," I said.

"She slaps like an American," grumbled Harry. Bella shot him a guilty look.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I just heard Hermione and I thought... well it doesn't matter what I thought now I guess. I'll be back in a minute."

She headed away leaving Harry and I alone. I looked at my friend and gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me," I said.

"Don't be daft," he said. "You have nothing to apologise for. The number of times I have wept like that... Sometimes it hits you and then it's hard to stem the tide. I shouldn't have asked you about the memorial..."

"Of course you should have," I said, picking up my quill and a stack of paper. "Now, we should really start to organise this properly. I think perhaps we need to decide on a colour scheme; I know for a fact that the dean will request something that does not allow for house colours..."

"Black is our way isn't it?"

"I'm not sure about black, Harry. Ron always hated black. He preferred brighter colours..." I contemplated this for a moment and then smiled. "White."

"Sorry?"

"It is the colour for purity and hope, Harry. We should have everyone in white. White flowers, white decorations..." I paused; he was smiling at me, a sad smile that I had missed so much. Suddenly he grabbed my hands in both of his.

"I knew you could help me, Hermione," he said. "You're so much better at all of this than I am."

I made notes on everything we would need to prepare and then handed it to Harry. He took the paper and rolled it into a scroll, then tapped me on the head with it.

"I'll take this to Professor Marcus and you should get an early night."

"Thanks, Harry," I said, with a grateful smile.

"No, thank you," said Harry. "You're brilliant, Hermione."

XXX

"_You're brilliant, Hermione." Ron's eyes are ablaze with pride and love as he looks at me. His smile is filled with adoration and then he leans in to kiss me. The feel of his lips pressing against mine is so perfect, so natural that I am lost in them for a moment._

_And then I remember._

"_Oh, Ron, you're dead," I hear myself saying. Ron smiles again, sadly._

"_I know I am 'Mione. I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you, but I ended up hurting you. All I could think was at least you would live... at least you would be safe."_

"_But I didn't want to lose you," I murmur. He leans across and kisses my cheek._

"_But you haven't lost me. I am still here." His hand closes over my heart and he meets my eyes. "Hermione, I need for you to listen to me. I know I can be a dumb git at times, but I mean this. Me and you... we were perfect together and I love you more than anything, but there's something you should know; something you need to know."_

"_Ron..." He places a finger on my lips._

"_Just for once I want you to listen," he says. With a sigh, I fall silent and he removes his finger. "Everything happens for a reason; you always used to say that. Sometimes even really horrible things happen for a reason. I died so that you could live but you must never ever feel guilty about that. Harry is the Boy Who Lived and you are the Girl Who Lived. My girl who lived. The world needed you more than me."_

"_How can you say that?" I ask, feeling tears stinging my eyes._

"_Because it is true and because I love you. I know you love me too Hermione and you always will, but someone else is waiting for you. He's a total git but he is your soul mate. And you have to believe me when I tell you that." He pauses and I look at him, expecting to see anger or hurt, but there is only gentle acceptance that hurts more than blind fury would have. His eyes shine with love as he reaches across to take my hands. "It's really weird, 'Mione. When you die, you lose the anger and the hurt and you see things more clearly. You love me and that is enough. And I love you so much that all I want is to see you happy. If that miserable git Harry tries to come between you tell him I'll come back and haunt him."_

_The threat makes me giggle a little and he smiles warmly._

"_Tell him that Ron says he needs to move on too. Ginny is happy; we all are. And one day he will meet his soul mate too. She is waiting for him and when the time is right she will appear. But you have to tell him about you and Malfoy before it is too late, because if he finds out by accident it will be harder for both of you."_

"_But there's nothing to tell," I protest._

"_Not yet, but there will be. Tell him if he doubts you to remember the last day of the battle, when Malfoy led the first years away. Tell him to remember that one of the children said that Malfoy was his saviour. Harry Potter was not the only saviour in that war; all of you who fought were."_

"_You are my saviour, Ron."_

"_Tell him that too," says Ron, with a broad smile but then he starts to fade._

XXX

"How did you find me?" His voice was not particularly welcoming, but I ignored it as I dropped into the seat opposite him. I withdrew the Marauder's Map and waved it at him. He scowled and drained his glass, getting to his feet. Catching his arm, I stopped him as he went to move away from me. His silver eyes narrowed and he looked down at me, his expression unreadable. "I wouldn't if I were you, Granger."

"Wouldn't what?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Start anything you might not be able to finish," he replied.

"Who says I can't finish it?" I tilted my chin up and gave him a defiant look. His gaze became more intense and then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him and up a flight of stairs, out of the bar area and to the bedrooms above. Slamming the door behind him and muttering a spell which sealed the door and secured the room he released me and then whirled round to face me, a furious expression on his face.

"What are you playing at, Granger?"

"I saw Ron," I said, quickly. Draco's face paled and he turned away from me, removing his cloak slowly and then sitting in the chair, placing his ankle on the opposite knee and regarding me steadily.

"And you thought this would be relevant to me because?"

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, frustrated.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you don't care when I know full well you do."

"Really? And whatever gave you that idea?" he drawled, his expression not altering. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back against the door, returning his gaze steadily.

"When Ron was killed it was you that dragged me away before the Dementor could get me," I said. There was a brief flicker in his gaze, but he hid it quickly, shrugging. "And you sought me out that night at the party when you kissed me. Not to mention saving me from your uncle..."

"Well that was just bloody stupid, Granger!" he said. Finally I had a reaction from him and I seized on it.

"You were contemplating letting him take your blood too..."

"No," he said, firmly. "My presence was strictly to protect you. I had no intention of giving him any of my blood, not when I discovered he was not using it to help you."

"You do care then," I whispered. Malfoy sighed deeply.

"What did Weasel want?" he asked.

"_Ron_ wanted to pass on a message," I replied, defensively.

"And why would anything he has to say interest me, dead or alive when he said it?"

"Because he told me he loves me but he was never my soul mate," I blurted. Draco became very still and then he got to his feet so fast that I gasped when he grabbed hold of me, leaning down so that I felt his breath against my cheek.

"And who does the Weasel think is your soul mate?" he asked, softly.

"You already know," I whispered. His grip on my arms stilled and then he leaned back so that he could look me in the eye.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Granger," he breathed, leaning in slightly so that his lips were almost brushing mine

"When has that ever stopped me?" I asked, bringing my arms up to his shoulders. Our eyes met and I leaned towards him, closing the small gap between us. As our lips crashed together, his eyes closed first and his hands moved down to my waist, until he was embracing me, holding me tightly against him.

"You're an idiot, Granger," he murmured, pressing his forehead against mine when we finally came up for air.

"I'll have you know I am the brightest in my year group, Malfoy," I replied and he laughed softly.

"You don't change, do you?"

"Would you want me to?" I asked. he kissed me again and then leaned back to look at me.

"No; I would never want you to change. But you might want me to." The last was murmured so softly I nearly missed it, but before I could comment his lips claimed mine again and he pulled me towards the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

BPOV

Keeping my gaze lowered, I managed to avoid eye-contact as I passed Edward on the corridor. He was with a group of older boys; well older than me anyway I reflected as I remembered that Edward was two years older than me. He had been held back by the numerous tragedies in his life which was how he came to attend lectures with me, but I knew he was way ahead of most of the class. Maybe not me though; I had Grandma's genes, the same as Hermione and she had been a very bright Muggle born witch. Over the last few weeks since I broke down with Neville I had managed to successfully avoid Edward Cullen. Hermione had joined my Potions class and it was almost a relief to partner up with her instead of Edward.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and smiled warmly as Luna came towards me.

"Hi Luna, how's things?" I asked.

"Ok, I think," she replied, in her dreamy voice. She tilted her head to one side and regarded me steadily. "You are very sad, Bella."

"I'm fine..."

"No, you look like you are missing part of your soul," she said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're not a twin are you?"

"No of course not," I said. "Why would you think that?"

Luna smiled and slipped her arm through mine.

"Did you know that twins who are magical share elements of their soul? Almost like a Horcrux."

"I thought they were dark magic," I said, with a shiver.

"Only if it's deliberate magic," she replied. "Don't you think Edward still has a bit of Cedric in him?"

I blanched at the mention of Cedric's name and must have staggered a little because her hand dug into my arm.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Fine," I said, weakly and managed a smile. "How does this whole twin thing work?"

"When twins are born they are often joined in their mother's womb. They are one entity until they are born in the physical world. As a means of protecting themselves, they carry part of their twin inside their soul, keeping one another safe. That's why you never see wizarding twins fall out; they are one and the same quite often. You'll notice that they are also always identical."

"How do you know so much?"

"Ah that's easy. My grandmother was a twin and she used to tell me all about it when I was a little girl. Chances are when I have kids they will be twins. Should probably mention that to Neville." This was almost an afterthought and then she smiled at me. "Why are you avoiding Edward?"

"I... I'm not," I stammered unconvincingly. She raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. He can be difficult to get along with. Bit of a blood snob at times if you ask me."

"Really?" I asked. Luna leaned towards me.

"Purebloods are a funny lot," she said, in a conspiratorial tone of voice.

"But Luna, aren't you a Pureblood?"

"Sure and Neville is too. But we're not like the rest of them. If you ever need help, Bella, you can come to us," she said, before releasing my arm and drifting away. I looked up and found that we had stopped directly opposite Cedric's picture, where he was standing, leaning on his broom looking off into the distance. A chill ran through me and I hurried away from the picture before anyone caught me looking at it, heading up to the apartment.

Hermione was standing at the desk, surrounded by papers. She was waving her wand every now and again, conjuring up white roses and lilies, which she arranged using magic into tall thin vases. She would then change her mind and they would appear in goldfish bowl shaped vases instead. As she hurried around putting things into place I watched her fondly. The memorial was going to be beautiful and emotional I knew because of her involvement. It was nice to see her with a sense of purpose again. For the last few days there had been a new light in her eyes and she seemed more like the Hermione I had grown up with.

"Ah, Bella, I'm so glad you're back, you can help me decide how these flowers should look," she said. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the roses and lilies.

"Unity," I murmured. Hermione nodded.

"Yes that's what I want to create but the vases just aren't working. And I don't want anything that resembles a wreath."

I squeezed my eyes closed and focussed on the words unity and peace and a jet of pure white light shot from my wand and the flowers bunched into a ball shape, only their heads showing.

"Perfect!" said Hermione, clapping her hands excitedly. "Now, the service is going to be held outside. I wondered about an arch, but thought it might look a little ostentatious..."

"No, I think an arch is a wonderful idea," I said. "Keep everything circular; after all they want symbols of unity."

"Yes, you're right. Besides, the people we are remembering did something very special. Maybe they deserve something grandiose?"

"They do," I agreed. She sighed and sat down at the table, looking a little lost for a moment.

"I want this to be closure for me and for Harry," she said suddenly. "Bella can you keep a secret?"

I rolled my eyes and then nodded when I saw how serious she looked, sitting down on the chair opposite her.

"Of course I can; you can tell me anything, 'Mione. You know that."

She hesitated and then waved her wand, casting a spell on the room to secure it against any intruders or eavesdroppers.

"I have been dreaming of Ron," she said. My eyes widened and I reached across to grasp her hands. She looked up with a small smile. "Except they aren't exactly dreams; more like he is talking to me now. He's told me to move on; to find my soul mate."

"Cedric keeps talking about soul mates," I said. Her eyes misted over a little and then she sighed.

"I need to tell you something and I don't think you will like it very much," she said.

"Go on," I said.

"Ron told me who my soul mate was, except really I already knew. I think I always knew, from the day I slapped him."

"Oh Hermione no!" I cried, knowing precisely who she was talking about. She looked away from me, speaking quietly.

"All through school I felt like he was always on my case, determined to rile me and insult me. Every time I turned around he was there, calling me a Mudblood and challenging me. I thought he hated me. And then I was captured by Bellatrix at the Malfoy mansion and she tortured me with a knife. She carved the word Mudblood into my skin..."

"'Mione," I murmured, not sure I wanted to hear her describe the torture. Hermione gave me a small smile.

"Malfoy appeared in the room and I thought he was there to taunt me, but he told his aunt to stop. His voice was so cold; he just gave her an order as if he fully expected her to follow it. When she challenged him, he drew his wand on her and told her he would destroy her if she didn't let me go; that he had orders from the Dark Lord to return me to him at the earliest opportunity. As soon as she released me he took me through so many corridors and then dragged me into a room far away from the rest of the Death Eaters. He healed my arm and apparated us out of the mansion. The whole time he didn't speak. And when I went to thank him, he had already disappeared."

"I suppose it was lucky he was there," I said, doubtfully. Hermione shook her head and sighed

"When Ron was... after the Dementor... well, after that, I was the next in line. When Ron was killed it was agony; so painful I didn't know what to do... and the Dementor went to attack me, but then I was grabbed and dragged away. It was Malfoy again. Bella, he was always there, watching me. When I look back at it, even at school, he watched me all the time. And then Ron told me he is my soul mate."

I pondered everything she had said and Cedric's words popped into my head again.

"Trust the ones you cannot trust," I muttered.

"What?"

"That's what Cedric said to me," I said, looking across at her. "Hermione, do you think he meant Malfoy and Edward?"

"Maybe," she said. She sighed deeply. "So do you think what Ron said is true?"

I shrugged and smiled across at her.

"I guess time will tell," I replied. "I mean he isn't even here..." I broke off at the sheepish expression on her face. "Okay." I drew the word out and she flushed

"Sorry, Bella. I just didn't know how to explain it to anyone, but I needed to tell someone."

As she bowed her head I sighed; I supposed that explained why she had seemed so happy again; her and Harry were friends again and she had Draco Malfoy in the wings.

"I always thought he was kinda slimy," I said. Hermione's expression brightened little and she shook her head.

"No, he's altered a lot since you saw him when we were twelve," she replied. "He has bulked up quite a bit and he's nearly six feet tall now. And his eyes..."

"It's fine, I'll believe you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe we should get on with this memorial stuff. There are only a couple of days left to plan it."

"Of course. Bella promise you won't tell anyone."

"As if," I said. She smiled and then rummaged through her books and papers again.

"Damn! I left the music spells book I needed on the table in the library," she muttered.

"You want me to get it?" I asked. She smiled, relieved.

"That would be great. It's called Music for Every Mood by Melissa Moonstone. It has a blue cover with a silver stone in the middle..."

"I'm sure I'll find it. You just get done what you need to here," I said. As I headed for the door though she called me back.

"Thanks for listening to me," she said. I just smiled and closed our door behind me.

XXX

"And you're sure she won't come back?" The voice caused me to freeze in my tracks as I recognised Professor Marcus' rich tones. I muttered the disillusionment charm to myself and took a step back, holding my breath as the professor stopped by the door of his office and looked up and down the corridor. Seemingly satisfied he turned back to the figure in the room.

"No. She will not come anywhere near me," replied Caius' voice and I felt my skin prickle with heat; wondering who they were talking about.

"Perhaps you went too fast," said a voice I didn't recognise.

"There is not much time, Aro," replied Marcus. "If we are to achieve what needs to be done by the new moon we need to act fast. We need the Pureblood and the Mudblood or this will not work."

"And there are no other couples in this institution who would fit that description?" said Aro. There was a moment of silence and then Caius spoke quietly.

"I believe my cousin's son might have an affection for a Mudblood," he said. His cousin? Who on earth was his cousin?

"And is this boy here?" This was Aro's voice.

"The boy and his stepfather," replied Caius.

"Your cousin is not likely to be agreeable, Caius. Carlisle is very moralistic. I doubt he would be persuaded that we are doing this for the good of the wizarding world. He seems to have a soft-spot for Muggles and Mudbloods."

"Carlisle is too soft by far. Edward could be the most powerful wizard of his age but Carlisle keeps the boy on such a tight leash he cannot develop as he should. After all that fuss when he was younger about taking sides you would think Carlisle would have learnt that the more he pulls the boy to him, the more he will pull away. Edward is most independent I think."

"Maybe too independent?" queried Aro.

"We shall see when the time is right," replied Caius, darkly.

"What of the Mudblood? She would need to be extremely powerful to form an appropriate match. That's why Miss Granger was so perfect; the brightest witch of her age, yet with tainted blood."

"The match I have in mind is of the same bloodline."

My head span as I listened to his words and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out. They were talking about Hermione and me! Fortunately at that moment, they closed the door and I was able to rush away. Finding my way to the library, I found a quiet corner and sat down, resting my head on my hands. My body felt like it was burning, yet I was shivering all over. As I tried to regain control of my emotions and my body I heard someone stop beside the table.

"Bella?" His was the last voice I wanted to hear and I closed my eyes tighter, refusing to look up, hoping he would go away. Small chance; he was more stubborn than I was. He placed his hands under my elbows and lifted my upper body from the table, his green eyes meeting mine. "What is the matter?"

"Go away," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be rude," he said, irritably, but he didn't let go and he didn't do as I had asked.

"You're the one that said to stay away from you," I replied, but there was no bite in my voice. I needed for him to go away after what I had heard; I didn't want any of _them_ to catch him speaking to me and get the idea that we were somehow close. He narrowed his eyes and sat down on the char opposite me, withdrawing his wand from his pocket as he did and rocking it on his hands absentmindedly.

"I am just showing concern for a fellow student, Bella. I would do the same for anyone."

"I'm fine so you can just go now," I said. Edward's face paled and his lips tightened as he leaned across the table towards me, his wand still in his hand.

"You know, you are the rudest person I have ever met," he said.

"Obviously haven't spent much time in your own company then," I replied, but again my voice was flat. I was going through the motions; just desperate for him to go and leave me on my own. When it became apparent he had no intention of going, I got up and walked away, only to find him behind me. "Why are you following me?"

He ignored my question and so I carried on to the table in the corner where I found the book Hermione had been looking for. Edward was still behind me when I approached the stairs leading up to the apartments, but I completely blanked him, hoping he would get the message. As I reached the top step though he suddenly seized hold of my arm tightly and as the hallway span around us I realised he had apparated us. But when I went to challenge him, furiously, I halted as I realised where we were. The faint sound of the ocean filled my ears, despite the run down cabin we were standing in; the cabin from my dreams about Cedric.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

HPOV

Draco pushed me onto the bed and then leaned over me, his fingers coming up to the buttons of his shirt. As he slowly began to remove it, I watched him, chewing on my lip nervously. A slight sneer appeared on his face, reminiscent of the boy he had once been, catching me by surprise. Seeing my gaze falter, he leaned back, fastening his shirt quickly.

"You should go, Granger," he said.

"Why?" I asked, crestfallen. He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Because clearly you are _not_ prepared to see it through and I am not prepared to waste my time." His words cut through me but then I felt a spark of anger and got to my feet, rushing over to him, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him round to face me.

"You do not get to decide what I am prepared to do and what I am not prepared to do, Draco Malfoy! I will make the decisions, not you. If you think for one moment I will let you get away with toying with me you are very much mistaken..."

I broke off as the sneer crept into his expression again and felt an overwhelming urge to slap it off his face. My hand came back, but he grabbed my wrist, his eyes darkening.

"Don't even think about it, Granger. I let you get away with that once; I won't let you do it again." There was a hint of threat in his voice and I shivered slightly as his hand tightened on my wrist, pinching into my skin. I gasped as he suddenly pulled my arm up my back and then dragged me closer to him so that our bodies were moulded together. My mouth came agape and I stared up at him as I felt how hard he was.

"You do that to me, Granger," he growled. "With your prissiness and your insults." He broke off to drop a kiss on my throat. "With your wild hair and your fiery eyes." Another kiss, this time on the opposite side of my throat. "With your superior voice and your perfectly formed lips." Now his lips brushed against mine.

"Malfoy," I managed to breathe against his lips and his hand shifted to my hair, gripping tightly as he tipped my head back, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure you are strong enough to handle me, Granger," he drawled, sounding a little more like the arrogant youth I had known.

"I can handle anything you throw at me, Malfoy," I replied. He pushed up against me, making me gasp and then smirked.

"We'll find out shall we," he replied. This time as he pushed me back towards the bed, I leaned forwards, as much as I could with his hand wrapped in my hair and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He groaned against my lips softly and then pushed me onto my back, climbing on top of me and pinning me beneath him, as he straddled my hips. I went to reach up to touch his face, but he shook his head, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the bed so that I couldn't move. "I get to choose when you touch me, Granger."

Despite myself I liked him taking control; I liked him telling me what to do. He kissed me again, claiming my mouth with his, dominating me with his tongue. And I let him; I let him be in charge. It was almost a relief to let him take command of me. It was exhilarating to give up all control of my body to him, to allow him to take what he wanted from me. And he took it. His hands moved up my body, cupping my breasts and squeezing them, as he watched my face for a reaction. I closed my eyes and writhed against him as I couldn't use my hands to touch him.

"Please," I begged. The smile on his lips deepened at my cries and then he released my hands, but as I went to reach for him, he leaned back, muttering a spell. As the cool air touched my skin I realised he had removed my clothes. When I automatically went to cover myself though he caught my hands again and kissed my wrists.

"Don't cover yourself, Hermione," he murmured. "You are perfect."

I blushed at his words and bit my lip, which made him laugh softly.

"I'm not perfect," I whispered, but he moved his hand to cover my mouth.

"You are exactly what I say you are," he breathed, lowering his mouth to kiss my neck. "And don't forget that."

"Yes, Draco," I moaned, as his lips touched a particularly sensitive spot. He chuckled against my throat.

"Mmm, I like how you say my name. Say it again," he said.

"Draco," I said and then again and again, as he rocked against me gently. Suddenly his hand was between my legs and he gave me a look tinged with dark fervour.

"Ready for me, Hermione?" he asked. I nodded, biting my lip and then I felt him at my entrance. He paused and then pushed in. "Merlin, I have wanted you for so long."

"Want you too," I managed, as he thrust into me. I cried out, moaning his name again. His eyes clouded until they were two stormy orbs of silver grey, smouldering with passion. As he cried out my name, I felt a sense of deep satisfaction that it was having me beneath him that brought him to the peaks of pleasure.

Afterwards, he pulled me up against him, as he lay on his back and I ran my fingers over his broad chest. Part of me was still surprised that I could feel this way for someone who had been my natural enemy all through school, though the more I thought about it, the more I realised that he had been the most forlorn boy I ever laid eyes on. As I pictured him in my mind, I saw that every time I witnessed him alone the real Malfoy would appear; always deep in thought and desperately unhappy.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, suddenly.

"Nothing," I replied, quickly. He sighed and I felt him stiffen beside me. Realising my mistake, I half turned to him. "You were so unhappy at school; I'm sorry if I made it worse."

Impulsively, he leaned towards me and kissed the top of my head.

"You never made it worse. I would watch you all the time; sometimes just looking at you was enough to chase away the demons," he said, softly. I very rarely saw this side of him and I felt the need for sensitivity.

"I wish you had told me. Maybe I could have helped."

He laughed, bitterly.

"No one could help. My mother tried and look where it got her. She was hounded into her grave by those Death Eaters who weren't rounded up after the war. My father never gave a shit about me other than as the Malfoy heir. He tried to beat any compassion or kindness out of me and made me into a coward and a bully..."

"You were never a coward. A coward couldn't have saved your mother, or those children. A coward couldn't have saved me and on more than one occasion." My voice was soft and I felt him sigh against me.

"I was a coward, Hermione. I picked on you all through school and called you a word that I didn't even believe in myself. I hurt you on more than one occasion..."

"Draco, don't do this to yourself. You were a child; a boy. Did you know that all bullies are a victim of bullying themselves?" I started to say, but he stopped me, placing a finger over my lips.

"Don't start quoting statistics at me, Granger," he ordered his voice tight with anger. "I knew how it felt to have someone bigger and stronger deliberately hurt me yet I went out of my way to do the same to you. I will never forgive myself for the times I deliberately tripped you on the corridors, or pinched you in Transfiguration classes..."

"For goodness sake, Malfoy!" I said, pushing his hand away. "Just shut up will you? I don't give a... a _shit_ about what you did when we were children! All I care about is the man you have become. Anyway, I slapped you on more than one occasion and I am quite sure that I passed more than the odd comment in your direction which was most likely of a derogatory fashion and..."

He stopped me; this time with a hard kiss on my lips and when he moved away, there was a smirk on his face.

"We were both pretty horrible at school," he finally conceded and I laughed.

"Yes, so let's leave it at that."

We were silent for a moment just enjoying the feeling of each another as we settled back into one another's arms. Finally, I broke the silence hesitantly.

"Draco, what will your uncle do now that I am not taking part in the experiments?"

His hand, which had been stroking my hair, froze for a moment and then he resumed his comforting movement.

"Caius is a very determined wizard," he said, eventually. "I think that whatever he is up to we are better off well and truly out of it. But I doubt he will give up."

"You think he will find someone else?"

"Perhaps," he said, with a distinct air of disinterest.

"Draco, we can't let him do that. He nearly killed me..."

"Hermione, leave it," he said.

"But..."

"I said leave it," he growled. "Caius is dangerous; ten times more so than my father ever was. If you have any sense you will leave well alone."

"Malfoy, you should know by now that I _never_ leave well alone," I replied. He growled again, muttering a curse word under his breath and then rose from the bed.

"Just don't do anything without telling me first," he finally said, as he regarded me steadily while pulling on his trousers and shirt.

"Of course," I said, rising to my feet and dressing quickly as he watched. He pulled me up against him and kissed me hard on my lips.

"Best get back before curfew, Granger," he said, mockingly. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest, lightly.

"Night then," I replied. His gaze softened slightly and he pulled me to him in a warm embrace.

"Promise me you won't go investigating my uncle," he said. "I mean it, Hermione. I've just got you to myself; I don't want to lose you so quickly. Wait for me, love."

I smiled at the endearment and kissed his lips.

"I'll wait," I promised and then he apparated me quickly back to Hogwarts, disappearing before I could say goodbye.

XXX

"Bella? Are you here?" I asked, as I came in. There was only silence though and I went through to her bedroom, seeing her bed empty; not slept in. Confused I went through to the living room, searching for a note. The last time I had seen her she had been heading to the library for me, to find the book I had left there. With a shiver of apprehension, I headed out onto the corridor, looking left and right, searching for movement, but there was nothing. Quietly, I closed my door and tiptoed to Harry's door, knocking on it softly.

"'Mione? You ok?" asked Harry, drawing me into his room.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"I saw her earlier," said Luna, who was sat on the sofa her feet resting in Neville's lap.

"Was she ok?" I asked. Luna smiled.

"We talked about twins," she said.

"Twins?" I echoed, nervously, wondering where this was leading.

"She seemed very interested. I like Bella very much."

"She's disappeared," I said. Neville looked at me levelly.

"Disappeared?" he asked.

"I went out for a bit and when I came back she was gone," I said.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. I ducked my head and shrugged.

"Just for a walk before curfew. It was such a nice evening. Bella had been to the library but she wasn't there when I came back. I'm worried, Harry."

"She'll be fine," Neville started to say, but Luna interrupted him.

"Where is Edward tonight, Harry?" she asked.

At Luna's words, I felt the blood drain from my face.

"You think Edward has taken her somewhere?" I asked.

"He wouldn't hurt her, 'Mione," said Harry.

"Of course not," said Neville, reassuringly. "The reasons we are watching Edward have nothing to do with his potential to hurt someone..."

"So why are you watching him then?"

"His appearance here was a little strange," said Harry, eventually. "When he and his stepfather arrived here no one knew what to expect. Cedric is such a legend..." He broke off uncomfortably and I knew he was remembering that awful day when Cedric was killed in front of him. "And no one was quite sure about Edward, because he is so different to his brother. Cedric was everyone's best friend; someone we all looked up to. Edward is a little more solitary and he is one of the most powerful wizards we have seen since..."

"Since Voldemort," said Neville, quietly.

"We have to find them," I said, as their words sunk in. And then another thought occurred to me. A Pureblood and a Muggle; Edward and Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**_So sorry if you have left a review and I haven't replied. Things have been a bit manic in the real world. Hope you enjoy the next installment x_**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

BPOV

Edward released my arm as soon as we arrived, crossed to the opposite side of the cabin and muttered a few words so quietly I barely heard him, but I felt my wand leave my pocket and appear in his hand. Shoving it deep into his own pocket inside his cloak, he then sealed the cabin with magic. Wrapping my arms around myself, I felt the first stirrings of anxiety as Edward leaned against a rickety table, folded his arms and regarded me steadily, his green eyes flashing with irritation.

"Give me back my wand," I said, fighting to keep the tremor out of my voice. Edward shook his head. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"You're not going anywhere," he replied, darkly. "You wouldn't be able to just apparate into Hogwarts anyway; the only reason I can is because Carlisle is on the staff." As he withdrew his own wand and pointed it at me, I swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked, tremulously. Edward kept his wand fixed on me, his eyes never leaving mine, almost hypnotising me with his stare.

"You know where we are," he said, conversationally. I nodded, watching nervously as he started to approach me, his wand held in front of him. "Then you will know why I have brought you here."

"I don't," I said, stepping back, only to find myself up against the wall. Edward was suddenly directly in front of me; his wand touching my throat. I swallowed hard, my eyes widening with real fear now. Edward tilted his head to one side and pushed the tip of the wand so hard against my throat that tears sprang to my eyes. At the sight of them Edward seemed to come to his senses and removed his wand, springing away from me. "Please, Edward, please take me back to Hogwarts. I don't like it here..."

"Why don't you like it here?" he asked, softly.

"Because whenever he brings me here Cedric is so sad, Edward. I can feel his sadness even now and he isn't even here. What is this place?"

"The last holiday we ever had, before Mom and Dad split up was here. The four of us came and one night Cedric and I camped out here. It was wonderful. We stayed up all night talking and laughing. It was after that holiday that Mom told me that we were leaving; just me and her, going to America. Do you know how it feels to be parted from your twin? Do you know how much pain it causes; physical pain, Bella?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't see what this has to do with me?"

"You have spoken to him; you have heard him. I have waited from the day he died to hear his voice again; my brother! I see him but I cannot hear him; it is so frustrating. So bloody frustrating!" He broke off and then glared across at me. "You see him every night when you dream and he speaks to you. A bloody girl he never even met! And are you as rude to him as you are to me?"

As these words came out I realised what was wrong with him.

"You are jealous," I murmured, softly. He flew across the room and his wand was back at my throat, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You have no idea!" he snapped. "He was my brother! He was my brother..." As the words left his lips I felt his anguish. It was an almost physical pain that permeated the air between us; his grief was excruciating to watch. He dropped the wand from my throat again and turned away, dropping onto his knees on the floor.

"Edward," I said, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond to my touch and I crouched down beside him. His body was shaking and I realised that he was weeping. Forgetting how much he had just frightened me, I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me. Edward rocked against me, allowing me to hold him as he silently wept out his grief. When he was finally done, he went to pull away from me, but I tightened my arms around him.

"It's ok, Edward," I said, softly. He laughed bitterly and shook his head, wiping a hand over his face.

"What is wrong with me? I apparate us here without even asking, threaten you with my wand and then cry like a bloody girl..."

"Why did you bring me here, Edward?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if this was where he brought you. I had a feeling it was, but you wouldn't tell me anything..."

"You kinda told me not to speak to you," I replied. He laughed again and shook his head, getting to his feet, keeping his back to me.

"Yes, you strike me as someone who always does as they are told," he said, sarcastically. I smiled and shrugged.

"Cedric has been bringing me here more and more often. He's told me to trust the ones I cannot trust whatever that's supposed to mean..."

"Oh God," muttered Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Please carry on."

"And he told me that I am his soul mate and by that token, yours as well, I guess." I felt my cheeks flame red as Edward turned back to me, his eyes reddened and his face tear marked. Seeing me staring he muttered _scourgify_ and his face was clean once again.

"Bella, how often do you dream of Cedric now?" he asked. I thought hard for a moment and then met his eye.

"Every night," I breathed. "He does not always speak and we are not always here, but every night I see him in some way."

Edward ran an agitated hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"What does Hermione think of it?"

"She told me to tell Harry," I replied. "Neville was really worried after the other day when Cedric left marks on my arms where he had held me so tightly..."

"He's not the only one who was worried by that," said Edward. "Cedric was never ever aggressive; he would certainly never have put his hands on a lady..."

"He wasn't being aggressive, Edward. He was scared," I said. Edward gave me a long hard look and then shrugged. He sat down on the floor and patted the space beside him. I scooted up beside him and he glanced across at me, giving me a small smile.

"I don't even know why I've been fighting this so hard," he eventually said.

"What?" I asked, falling silent when he reached across a hand to cup my cheek. Leaning across, he captured my lips with his in the sweetest kiss, before he leaned back again, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow," I said. "That was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected."

"I probably shouldn't have done it; I'm breaking all the rules..."

"What rules?" I asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied, dropping a kiss on the top of my head. My eyes narrowed.

"This isn't some crap about Purebloods and Muggles is it?" I asked. "Because if it is you should know that I am not a racist and I really can't stand people that are..."

"It has nothing to do with bloodlines," he replied, but there was nothing reassuring in the tone of his voice.

"Edward, when we got here, why did you point your wand at me? What were you going to do?"

"Force you to tell me everything that Cedric had said to you," he replied.

"You hadn't even asked me?"

"You seemed quite perturbed that I had brought you here."

"Perturbed? Pissed off more like! I mean who in their right mind grabs a girl and apparates her to some run-down cabin in the middle of nowhere..."

He pressed a finger to my lips and gave me a crooked smile.

"You really do use the most disgusting language on occasions young lady," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, maybe you bring out the worst in me," I said. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine again, closing his eyes tightly as he did, his brow creasing with worry.

"Oh, Bella, I wish that things were different. I wish that I could say this will be wonderful and easy."

"This?" I queried.

"Me and you," he replied. Resting his head against the wall behind him, he looked across at me. "That is if you want there to be a me and you?"

Suddenly he looked a little less sure of himself and that was almost endearing. I thought for a moment and then gave him a confused look.

"I thought you hated me," I said, softly.

"I could never hate you, Bella," he replied. "Cedric is right; you are the missing part of my soul."

His words sent a flutter of butterflies into my stomach and my cheeks reddened. He smiled and brought a hand to my face again.

"You do turn the most appealing shade of red, Isabella," he murmured, before stealing another kiss.

"So why have you been so mean to me, Edward? Why did you tell me we could never be friends?"

He was silent for a moment, looking down at our hands, which were now joined on my leg. When he finally looked across at me there was so much sadness in his expression that I almost regretted asking.

"I was trying to protect you," he replied.

"From what?"

"From me."

For a moment I contemplated his words and then I sighed.

"If you really mean it, I think I would like to get to know you better, Edward," I said. His face lit up briefly, but I shook my head. "What I need to know though is why I would need protecting from you and why you are so... so different to Cedric."

"Am I?" He sounded a little sad and then he sighed. "I guess I have reasons to be different. He might have died but he was the lucky one. Everyone loved Cedric, Bella, including me. I have lost so many people; Dad, Mom, Cedric... Just this once I want to have someone that I won't lose..."

"You think it was your fault they all died?" I asked, incredulously.

"Everyone I have ever been close to has been taken from me, Bella. What would you think? It's like a curse!"

"Edward..." I brought a hand to my head as I suddenly felt dizzy. Trying to keep my focus on him I narrowed my eyes, but he was swaying beside me, fading in and out until it seemed he was wearing a Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform.

XXX

"_Bella, please you must listen to me." Cedric's voice is urgent in my ear. He leans towards me going to grab my arm, but after last time I move away from him nervously. Cedric runs a hand through his hair, in a way that is reminiscent of his twin._

"_What do you want?" I ask. Cedric looks saddened for a moment._

"_I am sorry, Bella. I frightened you last time I saw you. I wish I had not. You do not deserve to be so frightened, but you must be careful. Trust the ones you cannot trust..."_

"_I don't know what that means..."_

_Cedric is silent and then he steps back from me and folds his arms across his chest, appearing deep in thought for a moment._

"_Harry and I, we were never friends, not really, but he was there when I died. In that moment when the green light flashed I knew what I had to do; I knew his life was more important than mine. Even if I didn't know why. But when I died, Edward... he changed. Because we are twins when I died I took part of him with me. But I left part of me with him." _

"_I don't understand what you are telling me, Cedric," I say, a little desperately._

"_Has he shown you yet? Has he told you why he seeks to protect you from himself?"_

"_He thinks he is cursed..."_

"_The only curse is the one he put on himself with what he did... Beware, Bella. My brother is not all he would appear..."_

XXX

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" My eyes opened slowly and Edward's face came into focus. He reached down to touch my cheek and I closed my hand over his.

"Cedric?" I murmured. Edward leaned back slightly, his expression darkening.

"No, it's Edward," he said, a little coldly.

"Edward," I breathed. "So glad it is you." I felt a little light headed from the dream and when I went to stand up my legs gave beneath me and Edward caught hold of my arm.

"Bella what happened?"

"Cedric," I replied, leaning heavily against Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep myself upright. There was something unreadable in his green eyes which were searching my face.

"I had no idea you are a Necromancer," he said.

"Not a Necromancer, Edward," I said, sleepily. "Martyr's Voice."

"Martyr's Voice?" he echoed.

"Something is coming; Edward and the Martyrs are trying to protect us." As the words left my lips I collapsed against him again.

When I awoke, I was back in my own bed and Hermione was sat beside me, brushing the hair back from my face, her eyes alight with worry.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked. "Edward carried you in; he said he found you unconscious at the back of the library. I thought I had checked there, but obviously I was wrong. He said that you fell ill..."

I sat up and grabbed her, holding myself to her tightly. Surprised Hermione reached across and wrapped her arms around me. When she finally managed to get me to release her, Hermione stepped back, regarding me with a concerned expression in her face.

"Bella what happened?"

"Something is coming, Hermione," I whispered. "Cedric has told me to trust the ones I cannot trust. Hermione I'm afraid."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to force a smile on her lips, but then gave up, grabbing my hands.

"I am too, Bella," she whispered. "I am too."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

HPOV

Harry's hand was wrapped around mine tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. Tears streamed down my cheeks, leaving hot trails of misery across my flesh. I kept my head lowered, my face hidden behind my hair which I wore loose. The white robes I was wearing billowed in the light breeze and I felt Bella's arm slip around my waist, her head rest on my shoulder. She dropped a kiss on my cheek as a sob rose in my throat. The names were being read and they had reached those of the Weasley family. Hearing Ron's name spoken in the list of the Martyrs caused my legs to give way and suddenly Harry's arm slipped around my waist beneath Bella's, holding me upright.

My eyes were suddenly drawn by a flicker of movement away from the group of students and professors and I caught a glimpse of a white cloak edged with green satin; a pair of grey eyes watching me from the shadows. He met my gaze and I drew strength from seeing him. It was time for Harry and I to make our speech and so I followed him to the front of the crowd where we stood side by side, our hands clasped together.

"We come together to remember those who were named; the Martyrs of the War, who died to create the unity we now embrace," said Harry, his voice ringing clearly across the grounds of the university. He continued with the speech and I found myself looking once again for Draco, whose gaze I found with relative ease; drawn to it like a magnet. His eyes were narrowed in on my hand clasped in Harry's and I felt a stirring of unease at the expression on his face, but I pushed it aside, as it was my turn to speak.

"None of us will ever forget the ones who died or the ones who lived but were hurt during the war. We remember the survivors and the ones who must move on from their losses. It is so hard, but we at least have one another to help us bear it. I know I could not have got through the last two years without my family and my friends..." The words felt hollow as I reflected that my parents didn't even know I existed and my friends had been somewhat distant. Harry reached across and touched my hand as I spoke and I looked across at him, giving him an apologetic smile.

Finally the speeches were done and the Survivors stepped forwards; Neville, Luna, Lavender, Harry and me to release the pure white doves that Bella had suggested we liberate following the speeches. The sky was turned white with the beautiful birds, which soared and dived above us, the flutter of their wings the only sound in the heavy silence.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, Miss Granger," said Professor Marcus, stepping forwards. "Now, we will convene in the Hall where a meal of remembrance will take place. I would ask all students to make their way there now. Mr Cullen and Miss Swan, could you please report to Professor Caius? He needs some help bringing the memorial presentation to the hall."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he requested my cousin and Edward's presence. I caught Edward give Bella a worried look, but she didn't seem to notice. She smiled across at me and squeezed my hand and then she was gone.

"Harry," I started to say, but before I could finish, he was dragged away by a group of girls, asking him questions about the war. He gave me an apologetic smile, but then allowed himself to be jostled along beside them. Watching him go, I felt eyes staring at me and looked back to see that figure standing at the edge of the forest, his gaze fixed on me from beneath the white hood he wore, edged in green satin. Glancing around to be sure I was alone, I hurried over to him.

"Draco..." He brought a finger to his lips and then took my hand, leading me further into the forest before he paused, releasing me and stepping back.

"Very moving, Granger," he said, somewhat bitterly. Surprised I stared at him.

"What's the matter, Draco?" I asked.

"Do you know how it feels for me; having to stand on the sidelines like some sort of criminal while Potter stands there holding your damned hand like he was born with the right? I don't want him touching you, is that clear?"

I shook my head and gave him a confused smile.

"You do know that you are being ridiculous don't you?" I said. He whirled round, his cloak billowing in the breeze and gave me a furious glare.

"Don't you dare call me ridiculous!" he snapped. "I saw you there with him; I saw the way you looked at him. The way he looked at you. Shit, Hermione!" He punched the tree behind him and I moved closer to him.

"Draco, what has happened?" I asked, tentatively. He continued to glare at me but then looked away as he spoke, quietly.

"In the interest of unity, they have come up with a list of wizards to be released from Azkaban," he said, eventually. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. "They think that some of those imprisoned as Death Eaters were perhaps given unduly long sentences; that they have shown enough repentance to warrant early liberation." He cleared his throat, looking back at me. "My father has been deemed worthy of release."

"Oh, Draco," I murmured, not knowing what else to say. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"Why him, Hermione?" he asked. "Why in Merlin's name would they deem _him_ of all people worthy?"

"Come here," I said, softly, holding my arms out to him. He settled into my embrace, much to my surprise and as he did so he pressed his forehead to mine, opening up a memory that made me weep.

XXX 

"_You know I only want what is best for the boy, Narcissa."_

"_No, Lucius. At one time maybe I might have believed that, but not now. He is the best in his house and yet you have never once told him you are proud of him. Instead you line him up as the Dark Lord's servant; force him into something that you would not do yourself!"_

"_Watch your mouth, woman," warned Lucius, pushing his cane under her chin. Narcissa flinched and Draco immediately got to his feet._

"_Father is right, Mother. I will do what I am asked to do. I would not bring shame to our family name."_

_Lucius dropped his cane and smiled at his wife._

"_You see, Draco knows the importance of what we do; not only for the wizarding world but also for the Malfoy name. He is no fool. Now, Narcissa, I would like for you to leave us alone. I have much to discuss with my son."_

_Narcissa looked at Draco nervously, but he nodded imperceptibly. As soon as they were alone, his father drew his wand and poked it into Draco's throat, causing his son to back away until his back hit the wall._

"_Nothing but a damnable mummy's boy!" he snarled. "You make me sick, boy! Sick to my stomach! I have one son and he is a Mudblood sympathiser! I know damned well that you have been mooning over that disgusting Mudblood Hermione Granger. It has been suggested that each of the Golden Trio needs taking out. I have strongly suggested to the Dark Lord that as you are in the school you take responsibility for the disposal of at least one of them."_

"_No!" cried Draco. Lucius drew back his hand and slapped his son hard across the face._

"_Yes! Damn you, Draco, you will be a Malfoy if it kills me! You _will_ kill Dumbledore as our master commands and then you will seek out that dirty Mudblood bitch and you will kill her too!"_

"_I can't," said Draco, quietly. Lucius narrowed his eyes and then grabbed his cane. Draco withdrew his wand and pointed it at his father, but Lucius easily removed it from him, before beginning to furiously beat him with the cane until his son was a bloody and bruised wreck. _

XXX

There were no words to describe what I had seen and as I held him, tears streaming down my face, my heart ached as I realised just how much this man loved me and always had. Finally when we were both calm, he sat up, leaning back against a tree, one arm wrapped around my shoulder protectively.

"None of them know him the way I do, Hermione," he said, quietly. "He is very... plausible. No one knew what he used to do to me. I never told anyone and he certainly didn't want anyone to know he would beat his son like a Muggle. He never used magic against me because he told me that he loved me too much to do that."

"He's sickening, Draco. But even if he is freed, surely you don't have to see him."

"Caius has enrolled me here," he said, suddenly. My eyes widened.

"Here? As in at the university? When do you start?"

"Yes here. And I start from Monday," he replied. Giving me a hard look, he moved slightly away from me. "I am assuming that you would prefer Potter not know anything about us at this point."

"That's hardly a fair question, Draco," I said.

"It wasn't a question," he replied. "It was a simple statement. I am well aware of what everyone thinks of me."

"People will think that you are the man who helped fifty first years escape from Hogwarts, not to mention your mother. And I will tell them what you did for me..."

"That will not be necessary," he said, a little stiffly. "People can think what they like. You know I care nothing for the opinions of others."

Sensing that he was withdrawing from me, I reached out for him, pulling him close and kissing his lips gently. Relief surged through me when he returned my kiss. With a sigh he moved back from me.

"You should return to the memorial, 'Mione," he said, gently. "Do not think about telling people about us; it will only complicate things. I will not make my... affection for you obvious when there are others watching. I don't think Potter would understand. You should warn him about the Azkaban inmates."

"Draco, Caius asked for Edward and Bella," I said, suddenly. Draco scowled and then shook his head.

"Edward can look after himself, Granger. You stay away from them."

"Granger?" I echoed, hurt that he used my surname. Draco glared at me fiercely.

"Just for once in your life, do as you are damn well told. You have no idea what you are messing with. Caius is dangerous! I told you that the other night. Edward will protect himself and Bella; you do not need to get involved. Not every damned problem at Hogwarts requires Hermione Granger's intervention!"

"Please don't speak to me like that, _Malfoy_," I said, crossly. "Bella is my cousin and I have to look out for her. She's the only family I have left."

"Family isn't everything," he said, quietly. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Just leave this well alone. I will keep an eye on Caius; he's my uncle after all and it will be somewhat less suspicious if I watch him."

"He could be doing something right now," I said. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Not tonight. There are too many people here..." He broke off suddenly and his eyes dropped to his arm. His expression changed, becoming confused and then he paled. "Go back now, Hermione."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Now, Hermione!" He almost shouted this time and gave me a small push. Almost immediately, he grabbed me back though, pressing his lips to mine. "Please, Hermione. Go now, before you are missed."

I kissed him back and then rushed back through the forest towards Hogwarts, glancing back at him over my shoulder once to see him staring after me, longingly.

XXX

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry, appearing beside me. "Have you seen Bella and Edward?"

"I thought they'd be here," I said, a little distracted by my conversation with Draco and the memory he had shown me.

"No. I thought they'd gone to help Caius..." He broke off and his eyes widened slightly. "What the hell is he doing here?"

I half turned, already knowing who he had seen. Standing in the entrance to the hall, the light glimmering off his white-blonde hair, Draco looked directly at us. He nodded slightly at Harry, but deliberately ignored me. Harry glared, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Harry," I said, quietly. "He is here for the same reason as the rest of us I am sure. Don't forget he lost people as well."

"Fine," growled Harry. "But don't expect to see me making him welcome because as far as I am concerned he isn't."

"Just try to remember that he isn't the enemy anymore," I said carefully. Harry scowled at me, but thankfully didn't lose his temper. As he turned his back on Draco, I saw those silver eyes regarding me steadily, before he headed to a door to the right of the dais.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

BPOV

Edward was strangely distant as we followed Caius into his office, which didn't help my nerves any. As soon as we were asked to go with Caius I felt my heart rate pick up, but disguised it when Hermione gave me a concerned look; today of all days I did not want my cousin worrying about me. She had more than enough to deal with at the memorial.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Edward asked, politely. Caius smiled, but it was not a reassuring sight.

"Yes dear boy. Please, won't you take a seat?"

Edward sat down keeping his gaze averted from me, as Caius gestured at another chair on the opposite side of the room. Slowly, I lowered myself into the seat, feeling a little nervous. My nerves switched to fright when Caius suddenly raised his wand.

"_Incarcerous,_" he said, quietly and I found I could not move. My heart began to thump hard and I stared at him through wide eyes. "Edward, my boy, will you do the honours?"

Edward got up and crossed the room to me his eyes avoiding my gaze as he took a dagger from his uncle. He lifted my limp wrist and drew the blade across it, a thin line of blood appearing on my skin. A cry escaped my lips and Caius irritably cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Careful, boy. We don't want her drawing anyone's attention. The time is so close now. My nephew should be here soon; I have had him enrolled at the university so that we are all ready. He has a lot of making up to do after his betrayal."

Silently I begged Edward to stop as he picked up a glass vial and used his wand to draw my blood from me to collect.

"She is trembling," he observed, suddenly. Caius looked over his shoulder at me and repeated his spell, causing my body to stiffen. As Edward brought the dagger to my other wrist my eyes flitted to him desperately. Why are you doing this? I wanted to scream at him, but my voice was frozen inside of me.

"_Trust the ones you cannot trust." _Cedric's voice in my ear seemed to weaken the spell again and the trembling started again. At that point the door swung open and a tall figure strode into the room. His silver-grey eyes gave me an emotionless glance and then he looked at his uncle.

"I thought you were stopping the blood gathering," he said, coldly.

"I needed just a little more. If I cannot have the Granger Mudblood's I will make do with hers. Blood is blood." And he shrugged. Draco scowled.

"I think you have taken enough; she is turning white."

Edward rose to his feet and Draco looked across at him, his expression unreadable. As the two of them stared at one another, Caius crossed the room, bringing a hand to my face.

"Don't touch her," snapped Edward. In my head I thought it was a bit late for him to come over all protective.

"Surely after what you have just done it is late in the day to decide to order me away from her," said Caius, echoing my thoughts. Edward turned on him angrily.

"You know why I did it," he ground out. Caius gave him a small smile and then his eyes narrowed. I felt something in the air and then both Edward and Draco winced, their eyes flitting to their arms briefly before both seemed to forcibly steady themselves.

"Get her out of here," said Draco. "I need to speak to my uncle."

"Not a word to anyone, Isabella," said Caius quietly. "Or I will find ways of silencing you."

Edward reached a hand down to me and I felt the curse leave my body. I got to my feet, avoiding his touch and then strode out of the room. I could hear him hurrying behind me, but carried on until I reached my apartment, but as I went to slam the door on him, he wedged it open with his foot.

"Bella, please," he said.

"Fuck off," I said putting as much of the venomous hatred I felt for him at that moment into my voice as I could. "You betrayed me, you bastard! After making me believe you felt something for me! I wish I'd taken your advice and stayed the hell away from you! I hate you! I hate you!" I broke down, my legs giving way beneath me.

"Please, don't," he said, raw anguish in his voice.

"Go away, Edward! Just go away!" A strangled sob forced its way up my throat, but he didn't leave. Instead he crossed the room and sank to the floor beside me, gathering me into his arms. I pounded my hands against him, fighting against his grip until I was exhausted. He leaned his face away from me but otherwise didn't stop me from punching and hitting him. Finally I just lay there, sobbing bitterly, too weak and emotionally exhausted to fight him anymore, as he soothed me, his hand rubbing my back and his lips against my forehead.

"You have to believe me, Bella. I had my reasons for what I did. One day I will tell you, I promise, but for now, please trust me. Please."

"Trust you? I will never trust you again!" I screamed. "Get out! Get out now!" I withdrew my wand and pointed it at him. Edward's face paled and a look of abject misery marred his features but he did as I asked and left. As soon as he was gone, I struggled to my feet and made my way into the kitchen, still feeling a little light headed. I supposed I could understand now why Hermione had always had the ingredients for blood replenishing to hand.

As I stood at the stove, my trembling hand holding the spoon to stir it, there was a knock at the door. Determinedly, I turned away, convinced it was Edward. I really didn't want to see him at the moment; if ever again.

"Bella? It's Neville; can I come in?"

I whispered the password and the door swung open to admit the one wizard at this place I thought I could trust. He glanced at the potion I was making and then at my wrists.

"Blood replenishing?" he queried. I nodded and then told him what had happened. Neville's face paled as I explained what Edward had done.

"I've told him to stay away from me," I said, lifting the pan from the stove and pouring the repellent bubbling mixture into a glass. I drank it down in one gulp and felt the light headedness immediately retreat. Feeling a lot stronger I straightened up, realising I had been almost sprawled across the kitchen counter.

"What reason do you think he might have had?" asked Neville.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care..."

"Bella, I know that you're angry, but I just can't see that Edward would do something like that without good reason," said Neville, quietly. I sighed deeply; if I was really honest, I couldn't either. Or maybe I didn't want to. Despite his somewhat arrogant nature and the number of spats we had had since I arrived, I liked Edward. A lot. That was why this hurt so much. "I could talk to him if you want? Find out why he did it?"

"Would you?" I asked. Had it been anyone else I might have immediately said not to bother, but I did want to know why Edward had betrayed me like that and I knew Neville was likely to get an honest answer from him. Neville nodded and then gave me a quick, awkward hug before he headed out of the door. I watched him go and then stepped across to the window. Looking down I could see the stage with the arch of white flowers where Hermione and Harry gave their speech. Standing beside it, his eyes trained on my window, I saw Edward. Even from this distance, I could see how unhappy he looked.

"Good," I muttered to myself. "He deserves to be unhappy."

And then I saw Neville striding across the grass to him. Edward was scowling at him, looking up every now and again at the window, while Neville appeared to be trying to be conciliatory, with a lot of open arm and hand gestures. Suddenly, Edward started to rub his arm and the he looked up at the window, a panicked expression on his face before he took off, away from Neville and away from the university. Neville looked up and seeing me at the window he shrugged.

With a sigh, I went through to my bedroom and then froze. Cedric Diggory was sitting on the end of my bed.

"H... how are you here?" I stammered, when I got my voice back. Cedric looked at me and I realised suddenly how it was I was able to see that it was him and not his brother. His face still held the look of a child about it, while Edward's features were somewhat matured by the grief and pain he had suffered.

Cedric looked at me through hollow eyes and then bowed his head again, holding a hand out towards me. Unsure what to do, I hesitated for the briefest moment, but then he looked directly at me and the expression on his face forced me to grab his hand. The room seemed to rush around us and then we were back at the beach hut.

"_You're dreaming you know," he says, conversationally._

"_Then how come we are both here? How were you in my room?" I ask, curiously. Cedric gives me a small smile._

"_It's really hard to appear like that; takes a lot of energy. If you weren't a necromancer, I wouldn't be able to do it at all..."_

"_I'm not a necromancer," I immediately object. Cedric gives me a crooked smile._

"_Then how do you explain the fact that you not only see me, but you hear me and we can speak to one another?"_

_I feel heat spread across my cheeks but then I sigh._

"_Fine, whatever. What do you want?"_

_He reaches across and takes hold of my hands turning my wrists over so that he can see the marks left by Edward when he cut me. He sighs, sadly._

"_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," he says, softly. "But you have to understand that my brother is in an impossible position."_

"_Oh so you've brought me here to defend Edward? I'm really not interested at all." I go to turn away from him, but Cedric keeps hold of my wrists, not allowing me to move away from him._

"_Please, Bella," he says, softly. "Just listen to me, please."_

"_Fine, say your piece and then let me go home." I fold my arms and glower at him, but Cedric just smiles._

"_Caius is a dangerous man, Bella, very dangerous. He can seem like the least intimidating of the Volturi, because he is the youngest, but you must remember he is a Malfoy and a very intelligent one. Mum tried really hard to keep us away from Carlisle's family, because she didn't trust them and when the war broke out it left Edward vulnerable. He always took everything more seriously than I did and because I was killed by Voldemort, he took to spending time reading up on the Dark Lord's theories about magic. He even blamed Harry for my death until he met him. But by then it was too late. Edward is not evil, Bella; I promise you he is not. He is lonely and afraid; he needs you so much. Please don't abandon him. If you knew the reasons he had to do that..."_

"_Then tell me, Cedric," I say, frustrated. "Please, tell me!"_

"_Trust the ones you think you cannot trust. They bear a mark that twists their intentions, makes them something they are not, but if one rises, so must the other."_

_But before he can tell me anymore, he begins to fade, leaving me alone and even more confused._


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

HPOV

There was something oddly comforting about seeing that shock of white-blonde hair in front of me in Potions. He sat next to Edward, while I sat with Bella, who was still avoiding him for reasons I was not exactly sure of. It seemed they had had a row at the Memorial but she didn't give me any details. Occasionally I would see him looking at her though with longing and sadness in his eyes. Draco was as good as his word and did not directly approach me in front of others. Instead we met in secret, generally after curfew when everyone else was restricted to their chambers. I was meeting him in the tower that night, where he and Edward had an apartment away from the rest of us. When I asked him why he was sharing with Edward though he wouldn't elaborate other than to say that Carlisle and Caius were cousins, which made them sort of family.

"You ok, 'Mione? You seem on edge," Bella whispered to me. I glanced across at her and realised I was tapping my pencil on the desk which could be quite irritating.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm fine," I said. "Just..." I broke off, as he suddenly turned in his seat and scowled at us. Blushing I ducked my head, but as soon as Bella wasn't looking, he winked at me, which caused a small smile to spread across my face.

"Draco, would you give out the wilted weed for me?" said Carlisle, suddenly. Draco of course politely acquiesced and as he passed out the dried plants, he paused at my table placing it in my hand, his cool fingers brushing against the palm of my hand as he gave it to me. His eyes met mine forcefully, a hint of promise in them and then he was gone, returned to his seat, with his back to me. My palm tingled and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. When he happened to glance round again there was a smug smile on his lips which made me want to slap him and kiss him all at the same time.

Bella seemed a little distracted as we started to mix the highly potent sleeping potion and when I glanced up I could see why. Edward was staring at her and I mean really staring; his eyes were boring holes into her which was making her flush red. Both of us had a habit of blushing at the slightest thing and the expression on Edward's face would have made a stone statue turn pink. Suddenly, she put down her things and tore off the apron she had been wearing to protect her clothes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't do this," she said and then she walked to the front of the classroom. "Sorry, professor, I really don't feel well. Do you mind if I go? I'll collect the notes from Hermione later."

"Of course, Bella. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile.

"No, thank you. I'll just go and lie down for a bit," she replied. As I watched her leave, Edward went to go after her, but Draco placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Leave it for now," he said, quietly.

"Hermione, perhaps you could join Draco and Edward as you have lost your partner?" said Carlisle. My heart hammered in my chest uncomfortably as I nodded and moved across to their table.

"What is wrong with Bella?" asked Edward, immediately.

"She felt sick," I replied, meeting his gaze levelly. Edward looked a little uncomfortable, but he quickly covered this with a scowl.

"Something she ate?" he asked.

"Something she saw," I replied, coldly. This time he glared at me and then he tore of his apron.

"Sorry, professor," he said and then headed out of the door.

"If you wanted time alone, Granger, you had only to say," sad Draco, quietly. "Insulting my cousin was hardly ladylike or strictly necessary."

"Shut up, Malfoy," I replied, but when I looked at him, his eyes were sparkling with mirth and I rolled my own at him. "Can we get on with this potion?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." He gave me a mocking bow. I scowled.

"It's a good job Harry isn't here," I muttered.

"Where is Potter?" he asked. There was a little too much interest in his voice and I felt a tremor of distrust.

"He's gone on a field trip with Neville, something to do with Herbology," I replied. This was partly true; Neville and Harry had gone on a field trip, but it had nothing to do with Herbology. I had been doing a lot of reading in between studying and seeing Draco when I could and I had discovered that necromancy tended to pull the living person to a place that the dead one had a special memory linked to. This could be somewhere they had been excessively happy or sad, maybe the place they died, or somewhere where something significant had happened. I had mentioned the beach hut to them that Bella told me Cedric took her to and they had gone to see what they could find out. For reasons I couldn't quite comprehend I didn't want to share this information with Draco. I trusted him implicitly with my own secrets and my own life, but not with Harry's.

"I see," said Draco, but his head was bowed over the potion so that I could not see his expression.

"Do you think Bella is ok? I'm not sure she wants to see Edward at the moment," I said. This time a smile curved his lips.

"I am quite sure Bella and Edward will be fine. And I am also quite sure that she does want to see him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, don't try and tell me your cousin isn't infatuated with Edward. She can't keep her eyes off of him," he scoffed.

"As a matter of fact it is the other way round! _Your_ cousin can't keep his eyes off of Bella and he made her so uncomfortable with his staring that she had to leave the class..."

"Amateur dramatics," he sneered and I would have punched him there and then if it weren't for the fact we were in the middle of a lecture and his hand suddenly closed round my wrist, a hint of warning in his expression. He leaned in slightly. "I think tonight we will discuss your predilection for violence, dear."

I wrenched my wrist away from him and glared, but he was unperturbed by the expression on my face; he simply grinned as he continued to stir the potion.

Bella and Edward were in the living room when I got back to the apartment. She was sat on the window seat, leaning back slightly, as he was on his knees in front of her, holding her hands, which I could see were just hanging loose in his grip. She looked up almost gratefully when I appeared and rose to her feet. Edward sighed and got up too, looking across at me with a despairing expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I left you in Potions," she said. Seeing me looking curiously at Edward she rolled her eyes. "You can go now." Her tone of voice could have caused frostbite and even I shivered at it.

"Bella, please," he said, but she just glared at him.

"Edward, maybe it would be better if you just left," I said, uncomfortably.

"Yes, Edward," said Bella. "It would be a whole lot better if you just left. And don't bother coming back."

"You aren't being fair, Bella," he said, quietly.

"Of course what you did was very fair. Kissing me one day and cutting me the next. You're a sick freak and I want nothing to do with you," she replied, coldly. My eyes widened slightly; he cut her?

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Bella gave me a level look.

"The day of the memorial, when I said we had a fall out? Well Cullen drew blood from me without my consent in Professor Caius' office. The lovely professor then threatened to do unthinkable things to me if I told anyone, but to be honest putting up with this bloodsucking dick is the most unthinkable thing I can think of..."

"Bella," I said, softly, as Edward's face paled with an expression mixed with fury and pain. Before I could stop him he had crossed the room and was standing inches from Bella, leaning towards her.

"Don't you dare call me that!" he snapped. "If you knew the reasons why I had to do what I did, you would stop all this nonsense. I have tried to apologise, to make things right. What the hell more can I do, Bella?"

"Edward, I think you should go. Bella will talk to you when she's ready," I said, quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was so angry that it was a little intimidating to watch him almost square up to my slender cousin, who seemed completely unfazed by his proximity to her.

"You could have refused to cut my wrists? You could have explained properly, rather than telling me to trust you? You've hardly done much to gain my trust since we met, have you, Edward?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated again; the anger leaving him to be replaced with sorrow. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Bella sank onto the settee, drawing her knees up to her chest, a look of abject misery on her face.

"I shouldn't have called him that," she finally said.

"Probably not," I said. "Let me get us a drink and then we'll talk."

As soon as I had made the tea, I sat down opposite her and listened as she told me everything about that day at the memorial.

"I couldn't tell you before, 'Mione because you were so upset at the memorial and I didn't want to make things any worse for you."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"He won't say; just tells me to trust him. He said the same to Neville. The problem is though I don't trust him."

"I'm the same with Draco," I confessed. "I _want_ to trust him, but it's just so hard. They are so secretive!" I paused and the sighed. "Did you know they are letting his father out of Azkaban?"

"Lucius Malfoy? He is being released?" she exclaimed.

"The Ministry are releasing those they deem genuinely repentant," I replied. "Draco is quite upset about it."

"I'm not surprised; doubt Daddy Malfoy was too pleased that Draco changed sides. Is that why he's back here?"

"Partly," I replied. She smiled and then grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad it's working out for you. I saw the way he looked at you in Potions."

"Bella, what are you going to do about Edward?" I asked. "Because I saw the way you looked at each other too."

"I don't know. I said some things I really shouldn't have said. He just makes me so mad sometimes and my mouth runs away with me. I guess I should apologise..."

"I'm going to see Draco later. Why don't you come with me? Maybe you and Edward could clear the air?"

"I guess," she said, doubtfully and then she broke off, her eyes widening as she stared at the window seat. "Not again," she muttered.

"What is it?" I asked, looking across at the seat but not seeing anything worthy of comment.

"Cedric is sitting there," she replied. A shiver ran through my body; I hadn't realised that her powers as a Necromancer were quite so strong.

"Oh," I said, trying to keep the tremor from my voice. "What does he want?"

"To tell me off by the sounds of it," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Look, it's bad enough that your brother thinks he can lecture me whenever the mood takes him but I will not be lectured by you as well! No I do not need you to tell me why I shouldn't have called him a bloodsucking dick... I am well aware that he is not a vampire... Jeez, bad enough I get lectured by the living never mind the dead!"

I stared as she continued her conversation with Cedric, who I could neither see nor hear.

"Fine! I will go with Hermione and I will speak to him! Satisfied? Good!" She paused and her expression softened somewhat. "I know you only want to help your brother. But you tell me one day to trust him and the next to be careful around him; I don't know what to think... Thank you."

Her head bowed and she sighed as she looked up at me.

"He's gone," she said. "Told me he knows I will do the right thing. Damn seventeen year old telling me what to do!"

"I take it we are both going to see Draco then?" I said, finishing my tea. She nodded and sighed again.

"I didn't realise we would have company," said Draco, coldly when he answered the door. Bella shoved her hands in her pockets and hopped from one foot to the other nervously.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she started to say, but I grabbed her arm, holding her firmly in place.

"Bella needs to see Edward," I said. Draco raised an eyebrow, but then nodded, admitting us both into his apartment. Glancing across at the table, I saw that it was set for two, with a candle lit in the middle and a single red rose on my plate. My eyes widened slightly and Draco seemed to turn a shade pinker. Without thinking about it I leaned across and kissed his lips.

"Sorry, I'm obviously interrupting," said Bella, awkwardly.

"Wait here, I will fetch Edward," said Draco.

"He's never done anything like this before," I said, staring at the table. "See, I told you he could be sweet when he wants to be."

"Sweet Malfoy, whatever next?" she said, with a smile, which faltered as Edward came into the room.

"I think you made your feelings quite clear," he said, coldly. She winced and then nodded.

"Yeah about that... I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean most of what I said."

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table.

"We'll leave them to it," he said, holding my chair for me. I smiled across at him, as Edward led Bella through to the living room. Draco went through to his kitchen and reappeared moments later with two bowls of soup. "Home made vegetable."

"I never knew you could cook," I said. He smiled mysteriously.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said. His words caused a shiver to run through me though I couldn't say why. We ate our soup in silence and then he got up to clear the dishes away. The air around us changed somewhat just at that moment; an electric feeling that I couldn't quite explain that left me feeling anxious somehow. Draco's facial expression changed and as the bowls slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor he cried out, as if in agony, his hand moving to his arm, rubbing frantically. My eyes widened and I hastened to my feet.

"Draco?"

"Hermione!" Bella's voice came from the living room, urgent and frightened. I looked across at the doorway and saw Edward standing in much the same position as Draco.

"Draco?" I said again. He looked across at me, his eyes stormy and filled with agony.

"Get out, both of you now!" he ground out. "Find Potter! Quickly!"

"Draco what is it?" I asked, frightened. "What's happened?"

His gaze flickered to his arm and he rolled his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark which I knew he had, but it was writhing and moving on his flesh which could mean only one thing.

Voldemort.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

BPOV

The knock on the door wasn't much of a surprise and neither was the fact that it was Edward standing there when I opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked. He sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Can I come in?"

I sighed and then walked through to the living room, allowing him to follow me. Glancing across at the couch I changed my mind immediately. He would sit next to me there and if I was going to stay strong I really didn't need to be sat next to him. As I sat down on the window seat, he paced up and down, every now and again looking down at me, as if framing the words he wanted to say.

"Have you got something to say?" I asked, finally, fed up of watching him march up and down. He stopped and then to my shock dropped to his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his. Keeping mine loose in his grip, I watched him warily.

"I can't stand this, Bella," he said. "I really didn't want to... I didn't mean to..."

"The problem is, Edward, you did. You allowed that freak to tie me to the chair and then you cut my wrists because he asked you to... you didn't even argue... you just did it. How did you think that would make me feel?"

"If I had argued he would have done it himself and then I couldn't have..." He broke off. "Look, I can't explain now, but please believe me..."

"How can you expect me to believe anything you say? I can't keep up with you; in one breath you tell me we can't even be friends and then you're kissing me. You tell me I can't trust you, but then you tell me I can. And then you do this... this horrible thing to me and say that you did it for me!"

He sighed and dropped his head over my lap, his tousled bronze hair close enough that I could have touched it. My treacherous heart began to beat a little harder and butterflies formed in my stomach. Just at that moment the door opened and Hermione walked in. Gratefully, I got up, glad she had interrupted.

Edward sighed and got up too, looking across at her with a despairing expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I left you in Potions," I said, but Hermione was looking curiously at Edward and I rolled my eyes. "You can go now." I needed him to go, because I was almost softening in the face of his obvious misery.

"Bella, please," he said, but I just glared at him.

"Edward, maybe it would be better if you just left," said Hermione, uncomfortably.

"Yes, Edward," I said. "It would be a whole lot better if you just left. And don't bother coming back."

"You aren't being fair, Bella," he said, quietly.

"Of course what you did was very fair. Kissing me one day and cutting me the next. You're a sick freak and I want nothing to do with you," I replied, coldly. And as I remembered that my anger came back in a rush.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shocked. I glanced across at her.

"The day of the memorial, when I said we had a fall out? Well Cullen drew blood from me without my consent in Professor Caius' office. The lovely professor then threatened to do unthinkable things to me if I told anyone, but to be honest putting up with this bloodsucking dick is the most unthinkable thing I can think of..."

"Bella," she said, softly, as Edward's face paled with an expression mixed with fury and pain. He crossed the room until he was standing inches from me, leaning towards me. I leaned back slightly, intimidated by his anger despite myself.

"Don't you dare call me that!" he snapped. "If you knew the reasons why I had to do what I did, you would stop all this nonsense. I have tried to apologise, to make things right. What the hell more can I do, Bella?"

"Edward, I think you should go. Bella will talk to you when she's ready," said Hermione, quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You could have refused to cut my wrists? You could have explained properly, rather than telling me to trust you? You've hardly done much to gain my trust since we met, have you, Edward?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated again; the anger leaving him to be replaced with sorrow. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out. As soon as he was gone, I sank onto the settee, drawing my knees up to my chest, feeling misery swamp through me.

"I shouldn't have called him that," I finally said.

"Probably not," replied Hermione, giving me a stern look. "Let me get us a drink and then we'll talk."

And then I told her everything about the memorial and what had happened in Caius' office, as she became paler and more anxious looking. I grabbed her hands impulsively.

"I couldn't tell you before, 'Mione because you were so upset at the memorial and I didn't want to make things any worse for you."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"He won't say; just tells me to trust him. He said the same to Neville. The problem is though I don't trust him."

"I'm the same with Draco," she confessed. "I _want_ to trust him, but it's just so hard. They are so secretive!" She paused and then sighed. "Did you know they are letting his father out of Azkaban?"

"Lucius Malfoy? He is being released?" I was shocked.

"The Ministry are releasing those they deem genuinely repentant," she replied. "Draco is quite upset about it."

"I'm not surprised; doubt Daddy Malfoy was too pleased that Draco changed sides. Is that why he's back here?"

"Partly," she replied and I smiled; I knew that she was happy with him and I knew that Draco had most likely returned for her sake.

"I'm glad it's working out for you. I saw the way he looked at you in Potions."

"Bella, what are you going to do about Edward?" she asked. "Because I saw the way you looked at each other too."

I felt that wave of grief flow through me again as I thought about the way he had kissed me and then that same person had pushed a blade against my wrists and cut me. But then what I had said to him crossed my mind and the grief was replaced with intense guilt.

"I don't know. I said some things I really shouldn't have said. He just makes me so mad sometimes and my mouth runs away with me. I guess I should apologise..."

"I'm going to see Draco later. Why don't you come with me? Maybe you and Edward could clear the air?"

"I guess," I said, doubtfully and then I broke off; Cedric was sitting on the window seat, giving me a reproachful look. "Not again," I muttered.

"What is it?" she asked, looking across at the seat.

"Cedric is sitting there," I replied.

"You know why I am here, Isabella," he said quietly, his voice reproachful.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to keep the tremor from my voice. "What does he want?"

"To tell me off by the sounds of it," I replied, rolling my eyes, looking at Cedric. "Look, it's bad enough that your brother thinks he can lecture me whenever the mood takes him but I will not be lectured by you as well!

"You need lecturing by someone. What you called him was pretty harsh. Do you need me to tell you why you shouldn't be calling Edward a bloodsucking ahem?"

"No I do not need you to tell me why I shouldn't have called him a bloodsucking dick..."

"He is not some... some vampire, Bella."

"I am well aware that he is not a vampire... Jeez, bad enough I get lectured by the living never mind the dead!"

"Bella, I do not mean to lecture you," he said.

"Why are you even here, Cedric? Edward has made his bed and must lie in it. It is not your concern..."

"What hurts Edward hurts me too," he replied, quietly and I rolled my eyes. "Please, at least try and talk to him. Tonight."

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" I asked. Cedric gave me a crooked grin.

"Maybe if you can sort things out with Edward I will not feel the need to appear in your apartment," he said.

"Fine! I will go with Hermione and I will speak to him! Satisfied? Good!"

"Bella, I only want to help Edward, you know that," he said, quietly. And then I saw the sadness in his gaze, which made my anger dissipate completely.

"I know you only want to help your brother. But you tell me one day to trust him and the next to be careful around him; I don't know what to think."

"I trust you, Bella. I know you will do the right thing."

"Thank you," I said, as he started to fade. Hermione gave me a curious look.

"He's gone," I said. "Told me he knows I will do the right thing. Damn seventeen year old telling me what to do!"

"I take it we are both going to see Draco then?" she said, finishing her tea.

Later that night when we approached the tower, I hung back a bit.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," I said. Hermione smiled at me and linked her arm through mine.

"Come on. You promised that you would try and talk to him."

"Damned ghost," I muttered, but without any bite and then we reached the door. My nerves took over then as Hermione knocked. She gave me a small smile and then Draco Malfoy was standing at the door.

"I didn't realise we would have company," said Draco, coldly when he answered the door. I shoved my hands in my pockets and hopped from one foot to the other nervously.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I started to say, but Hermione grabbed her arm, holding me firmly in place.

"Bella needs to see Edward," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow, but then nodded, admitting us both into his apartment. Glancing across at the table, I saw that it was set for two, with a candle lit in the middle and a single red rose on Hermione's plate. Great, I had interrupted an evening that Malfoy clearly expected to be romantic.

"Sorry, I'm obviously interrupting," I said, awkwardly.

"Wait here, I will fetch Edward," said Draco, giving me a hard look.

"He's never done anything like this before," said Hermione, staring at the table. "See, I told you he could be sweet when he wants to be."

"Sweet Malfoy, whatever next?" I said, with a smile, which faltered as Edward came into the room.

"I think you made your feelings quite clear," he said, coldly. I winced and then nodded.

"Yeah about that... I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean most of what I said."

"Has it ever occurred to you that thinking before you speak might be the way forward?" he said. He glanced across at Draco who was guiding Hermione to the table and then turned away rather sharply towards the living room. I sighed and followed him through to a rather lavish room, furnished in shades of green, black and silver.

"Nice," I said, without thinking and then turned to see him glaring at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his tone hard.

"I didn't mean what I said to you before," I finally said. Edward's expression didn't change and I glanced towards the door. "I think I made a mistake... I probably shouldn't have just turned up like this..."

"Tell me why you are here, Bella," he said, quickly.

"Sometimes I say things without thinking. I should never have called you a bloodsucking dick." I flushed as I said the word; it was fine saying it when I was angry but it was a bit embarrassing when I was calm.

"No you shouldn't have," he said and I was surprised to see a hint of a smile on his lips. "Do I look like a vampire?"

"Maybe at the Halloween party," I muttered. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You think vampires sparkle, Bella?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe you could tell me what's going on with Caius?" I said, trying to keep any of the anger I felt when I thought of that episode out of my head. Edward was silent for a moment and then he sighed.

"The blood experiments; they weren't anything to do with Pureblood magic. That was the cover for them..."

He broke off suddenly, his eyes flitting to his arm.

"Bella, you need to go," he said, his voice breaking slightly, as if he was in pain. "You need to go now!"

"Edward?" I crossed the room towards him, but he shoved me away, his eyes blazing with agony.

"Bella!" Hermione's urgent voice came from the doorway. I half turned to her, tears burning my eyes, as Edward ripped at the sleeve covering his arm and revealed the Dark Mark, writhing on his skin.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for reviewing and adding to favourites. This one is a bit of a slow burner as RL is definitely not allowing me to do as much writing as I would like to at the moment! I aim to update once a week though and I will respond to reviews and questions, though I won't always give you the answers you want because that would spoil the fun of reading the next chapter ;-) x**_

CHAPTER NINETEEN

HPOV

"Bella, we need to go now!" I cried, rushing into the room and grabbing her hand. I pulled her towards the door, as Draco headed in to his roommate. Glancing back once I could see Edward staggering to his feet and Draco holding his arm. As we hurried down from the tower, I grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Bella cried.

"The Dark Mark," I replied. "We need to find Harry and Neville, quickly."

Bella looked back up towards the tower, but then I felt the first drop of frozen rain on my skin and saw the storm clouds forming above us.

"Bella, hurry!" I cried, as she suddenly came to a halt, staring up at the sky.

"'Mione..." she stammered.

"I know, I know!" I shouted above the rising wind. "Come on, Bella. We need to get back inside the university..."

"Hermione!" I had never in my life been so relieved to hear Harry's voice. His hand gripped mine and then the world seemed to tilt. When I opened my eyes, we were in Harry and Neville's room back at the university. Neville sealed the doors and the windows with magic before he turned towards us with a grim expression on his face.

"We have found the cabin," he said.

"And?" I asked, as his tone of voice seemed to suggest they had found something of significance there. Harry was looking across at me, a slight scowl marring his features.

"You and Draco, Hermione, how long?" he asked.

"What?" I asked startled. Harry sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Neville, maybe you and Bella could talk in the other room? I need to speak to Hermione."

My heartbeat accelerated and I felt perspiration gather on the palms of my hands as Neville nodded curtly and led Bella through to the kitchen. Harry had his back to me and for just a moment I remembered how it had been for those long couple of years when he didn't speak to me; when he avoided me. Tears stung my eyes, just at the thought of it.

"Harry..." A small sob rose in my throat and I wasn't able to carry on. He turned to me, his face expressionless.

"I only want to know how long it has been going on," he said; even his tone of voice gave nothing away.

"Not long," I managed to say, swallowing the misery that was rising like a tidal wave in my throat.

"Tell me why?"

"I... I'm not sure how to explain it," I stammered.

"Try."

His short response made me even more agitated and it took me a moment to speak, but he didn't push me, just regarded me steadily. For some reason this was almost harder to bear than outright anger would have been.

"I guess there's always been a... spark," I finally said, quietly.

"A spark?" he echoed. "The day he called you a Mudblood it did not seem like a spark."

"We were children, Harry," I said with a sigh. To my surprise he sighed too.

"I suppose he wasn't dissimilar to Dad with Snape," he said, grudgingly.

"You're not angry with me?" I asked, nervously. Hearing the tremor in my voice, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Not at all," he replied. "I think you have the worst taste in men ever, but I'm not angry. I had two years to work out what's worth being angry about and what isn't. I just wish you'd told me."

"I was afraid to," I admitted. His arms tightened briefly and then he held me away from him, lowering his face so that his eyes met mine.

"I swear to you, I will never ever treat you like that again, Hermione. I will never ignore you or treat you as if you deserved my contempt when really you deserve my admiration and friendship. You know I love you; I always will, but you were right; our love is not the same."

I gave him a curious look and then the light bulb went off in my head.

"You've seen Ron," I said, with a smile. A grin formed on Harry's lips and he nodded, vigorously.

"After he'd finished telling me what a total git I was, he forgave me and told me that you had found your soul mate and I had to bloody well get over it because we would have bigger things to worry about." His smile faltered and he let go of me.

"Draco and Edward both have a Dark Mark, Harry," I said, softly. He scowled.

"I know. Of course we knew about Draco's because of the war, but Edward's we only suspected..."

"Why are they showing again, Harry?"

Harry sighed again and then sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Slowly, I sat down beside him.

"It will be easier if I tell you what happened at the cabin on the beach," he said. "But it's not a pleasant tale, 'Mione and may make you rethink your soul mate and Edward."

"Just tell me, Harry," I whispered.

_The wind rose sending the waves crashing across the beach as the two young men moved swiftly towards the rundown cabin. When they reached the ramshackle building, they had to shove against the door to open it and then both lean against it to close it behind them against the tempest that raged without. As Neville barred the door, Harry looked around the room in the greyish light. Lifting his wand he spoke softly._

"_Lumos." _

"_What are we looking for?" asked Neville, nervously; the cabin was making him feel strangely uncomfortable._

"_I'm not sure," confessed Harry. "But this is what Bella sees when she dreams. And I can only think that there must be some meaning to it."_

"_Right," said Neville, but then his face fell. "Just a shame Cedric couldn't have been a bit clearer."_

_Harry didn't answer, as he carried on looking around the almost bare room until he found a basket in the corner. Lifting the lid, without much hope, he froze when he saw what was held within. _

"_Neville!" he called. Neville crossed the room swiftly and peered into the basket._

"_Oh! Is that what I think it is?" he asked._

"_We need to get it to a pensieve, quickly," said Harry._

"_Hogwarts?" asked Neville._

"_No, I know a safer place."_

"_Safer than Hogwarts?" Neville raised an eyebrow and Harry smiled, grimly._

"_At one time Hogwarts was the safest place for a student, but now? The Volturi have put pay to that."_

"_What about the school?"_

_Harry was thoughtful but then he shook his head._

"_Professor McGonagall has enough on her plate. She's doing everything she can to keep the school as far removed from the university as is possible."_

"_She knows then?"_

"_Tell me a time when anyone pulled the wool over her eyes," replied Harry. "No, I have another old friend who will help us out."_

"_Who?"_

"_Hagrid," said Harry with a broad smile. _

"You went to see Hagrid?" I said. Harry smiled across at me.

"Yes. He asked how you were."

"I never told him you and I fell out," I said. Harry sighed.

"No, I didn't either. Hagrid would never have understood... Merlin even I don't understand why I..."

"Forget it, Harry. It doesn't matter now. So what happened when you got to Hagrid's?"

"He was delighted to see us, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Professor McGonagall rehired him at the school teaching Care of Magical Creatures, but he has a very able teaching assistant. Barbara Lovegood."

"Lovegood?"

"Yes she's Luna's cousin, but not very much like Luna... erm... how can I put this?"

"A bit more with us?"

"Yes, quite," said Harry, with a wide smile. "So anyway, she is keeping the lessons safe and Hagrid is sharing all of his knowledge. Apparently it's working really well."

"Did you use the pensieve?" I was eager to Know what they had found out in the cabin. Harry's smile faded to be replaced with a serious expression. He nodded grimly. "And?"

"It was... surprising," he replied.

"Oh come on, Harry. Please, just tell me what you saw. The suspense is killing me!"

_The figures gradually appeared through the mist, beginning to take form slowly until they became clearly recognisable. A pair of green eyes set in a sculpted face appeared, the expression furious and grief-stricken._

"_No!" he snapped. "It was Potter's fault! He let my brother die!"_

"_Edward, please..."_

"_You know what? Caius was right. We need to decide whose side we are on."_

"_You think that going to the Dark Side will help? You think that _Voldemort_ is in the right? It was him that killed Cedric!"_

"_He was aiming for Potter..."_

"_You don't know that, Edward. You weren't there."_

"_Neither were you..."_

"_My father was." The other figure moved forwards, his distinctive platinum hair catching the light. Edward glared as Draco Malfoy gave him a steady look. "The Dark Lord does not make mistakes. He killed Cedric because he wanted to. Potter just happened to be there. And actually, Cedric's death was as much a warning to Father as it was to Potter."_

"_What do you mean a warning?"_

"_The warning was that he could kill the stepson of Father's cousin and he could just as easily kill me."_

"_You? Why would Voldemort kill you?"_

"_Because my father had let him down. He didn't do everything that he was supposed to while the Dark Lord was... indisposed. It was a warning that he would hurt the Malfoy family and anyone associated with them."_

_Edward was silent for a moment, his green eyes blazing with anger, but then he slumped._

"_So what would you suggest then, Draco? That I just let this lie?"_

"_There are bigger issues to address."_

"_Bigger than my brother being killed?"_

_Draco sighed and glanced away from Edward with a deep sigh._

"_You know I am not Potter's biggest fan, but I promise you he had nothing to do with Cedric's death. In fact from what I saw in Father's head, he did his utmost to stop Voldemort."_

"_You practised Legilimency on your own father?" said Edward, incredulously._

"_No choice sometimes," replied Draco, vaguely. _

"_You said there are bigger issues. What are you involved in, Draco?" _

"_I'm not sure you want to know," he replied, with a bitter laugh. Edward narrowed his eyes._

"_I want to know."_

"_I was set a task by the Dark Lord; to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, to kill the headmaster."_

"_Dumbledore?"_

_Draco nodded, grimly._

"_Mother was devastated by it. She went to my godfather; Severus Snape. We met, in secret and he outlined the plan to me."_

"_What plan?" asked Edward._

"_To get some of our number on the inside."_

"_Draco you are confusing me..."_

"_Those of us who are not truly for the Dark Lord. We wear the Dark Mark, but we do not follow him."_

"_Bit risky isn't it?" he said._

"_I would risk anything for her you know that."_

"_Hermione?"_

_Draco gave a curt nod but did not say anything. Edward sighed._

"_You are Order of the Phoenix?" he asked. Draco laughed again._

"_No. Something quite different yet remarkably the same. Potter cannot know of our existence. He insisted."_

"_He?"_

"_Our leader."_

"_And that is?"_

"So who was it?" I asked, excitedly. Harry shook his head.

"This is what is so frustrating. The memory stops there."

"So this is why you weren't upset about me and Draco."

"How could I be upset when I discovered just how much he has risked? And now we have to find out why their Dark Mark is showing again; why it is moving."

"Clearly it has something to do with the blood experiments," I said.

"Clearly," he agreed.

"Do you think they have raised Voldemort?" I asked tentatively. Harry was thoughtful for a moment but then he shook his head.

"I think I'd have known; I'd have felt something."

"But who else could cause that mark to burn?"

"I don't know. That's what we need to find out. But remember that all the time that mark is burning them they are not necessarily in control of themselves. You need to warn Bella..."

"I will," I said.

"And then we need to talk to Draco. I think he might have the answers about the blood experiments and the Dark Mark."

"Hermione!" Bella's voice from the kitchen drew me and Harry and I went through just in time to hear a loud crack. Bella and Neville were gone and a faint shadow lingered in the air; the Dark Mark.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

BPOV

I grabbed Neville's hand and stared around the room we had apparated to, my heart thumping uncomfortably in my chest. The room was familiar and it took a moment for me to realise that we were in Caius' office. It was dark and dimly in the shadows I could make out the figure of a platinum haired man watching us. I didn't recognise him, but it seemed Neville did.

"They let _you_ out of Azkaban?" he said, incredulously. The man sneered, his lips curved into a sardonic smile.

"Of course, Mr Longbottom. I am judged to be reformed." He bowed and as he rose the light came on illuminating the room so that I saw a tall man, with long, platinum blonde hair. He was holding a cane in his hand, leaning against it as he watched us. Only the three of us were in the room and I wondered briefly where Caius was.

"Whoever made that judgement was mistaken," said Neville, bitterly. "I'm no fool; I know what you are."

The man laughed and rolled his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark that I had expected. It was writhing on his flesh.

"Where is my son?" he asked, suddenly.

"Hopefully as far away from you as possible," replied Neville. The man's expression darkened a little and he lifted the cane as if with the intention of striking a blow, but Neville stepped forwards, towards him. "Go ahead, but I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do."

The man paused and looked momentarily flummoxed, but then he regained his sneer.

"You have changed, Neville."

"And you have not," he replied, giving the older man a look of abject hatred. The man turned his gaze on me.

"Ah, the Mudblood's cousin. And how are you faring, Miss Swan?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lucius Malfoy, my dear," he said, giving me a mocking bow. A shiver ran down my spine as he said his name. Hermione had told me a little about this man and I knew that he had been abusive to both his wife and his son. He had also been one of Voldemort's closest followers.

"Why have you brought us here?" I asked.

"I need to see my son. You will bring him here," he said. I bristled at him dishing out his orders and shook my head.

"Draco wouldn't come even if I asked him to," I replied.

"No, probably not, but Cullen will."

"What do you know about Edward?" I asked, suspiciously. Lucius gave me a wide smile.

"Ah the moment of concern for your soul mate," he said. "Our master said you would feel that. And he also said that you would draw the boys to us. But this time he has used powerful magic. Their Dark Marks will do more than burn their skin; they will force their compliance whether they will it or not."

"Lucius, are you playing with our guests?" The voice was quiet, silken and I turned to see the Dean standing behind us. Aro had a small smile on his face. "Please don't be afraid, Bella, Neville. We merely wish to bring Edward and Draco here in order that Draco might see his father again and Edward... I just need to see Edward as soon as possible. There are things he does not understand."

"Like what?" I demanded. "What the hell is going on here? Why does Edward have a Dark Mark? I didn't know he was one of those scumbags!"

"Now then, Miss Swan, you know that we are in a climate of unity at present. Such comments are not in the spirit of unity at all, are they?" Aro crossed the room slowly and placed his finger under my chin, tilting my face up so that I looked at him. He then inhaled deeply and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Put her in the chair. Another vial of blood I think..."

"No!" cried Neville, but he was restrained by two masked men who appeared from behind us. I struggled but then Aro waved a hand and I felt all of the resistance leave me. A smile curved his lips and Aro reached out that same hand and caressed my cheek gently.

"Such a pretty little thing; I can see why Edward would feel so strongly about her," he said. Neville was straining against the Death Eaters that held him, but they were stronger. I wanted to tell him to relax; that I was ok.

"How much do you want?" asked Caius, almost carelessly as he withdrew a knife.

"Just the one vial will suffice for now. Master is not overly thirsty today."

The knife sliced into my wrist making me wince, but there was no fight in me and I just sat there, waiting for them to finish. My blood flowed into the little bottle that Caius held and then the door opened behind him.

"Is that really necessary?" The new voice in the room brought my attention and I looked up to see Marcus standing at the entrance. "Would it not make sense for her to be unharmed if we are to draw the boy in?"

"He won't worry about a small scratch; he knows it is for the greater good," replied Aro, smoothly.

"Let us hope you are right," said Marcus. "It would not do to antagonise those we need. Edward and Draco need to trust us or we will never be able to get to... _him._"

He broke off giving me a meaningful look. Caius too was regarding me steadily; his piercing eyes making me shiver, as the effects of Aro's spell began to wear off. No one stopped me as I got up and headed back over to Neville, who was released and immediately put a protective arm around me.

"Get your hands off of her, Longbottom!" The snarl from behind us made me jump and I half turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, his lip curled back and his eyes blazing green fire.

"Edward! What a pleasure to see you. The master will be so pleased..."

"I'm here for Isabella, not any master," he replied, darkly. I wasn't sure that I was entirely reassured by his presence here; in fact when I thought about it I could not fathom where this sudden possessiveness had come from. We had been barely civil with one another for a long time despite the kiss we had shared and I really wasn't sure how I felt about him. He had helped Caius to bleed me before and now I knew he wore the Death Mark...

"I don't need you," I managed to say. He simply glared at me and then crossed the room, grabbing my hand in his.

"You will come with me," he said.

"Neville..."

"Is a big boy who can look after himself."

"Edward..." Caius started to say.

"We are leaving," he said, firmly. Amazed, I watched as the professors stepped back and allowed the two of us to leave the room.

"Edward, what about Neville?" I asked, as he yanked me along behind him. When we reached the hallway, I pulled back, trying to get my hand out of his, but he held me fast. "Let go of me, please."

"Neville will be fine; they won't keep him in there for long. They are not interested in him."

"Then what are they interested in?" I said. He paused, tilting his head to one side as he looked at me.

"Martyrs and blood," he replied, cryptically. For just a moment he seemed to blur, his features merging with those of his brother until I blinked hard. His grip tightened momentarily making me wince and then he released me altogether, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cedric?"

"_I'm here. He can't even see me when he's under the influence of the Dark Mark. I'm doing what I can to restrain him, Bella, but he's dangerous like this. They both are."_

My eyes widened as Cedric's voice came into my ears clearly, but Edward's expression didn't alter. When I looked closely at him, I saw that his eyes were slightly glazed, as if he were not completely in control.

"_Bella, you need to pretend nothing is wrong. Reassure him. Let him believe that you love him; that you will do whatever he wants you to do. Believe me he is fighting it; he is, but it is overwhelming."_

"Ok, Edward, where do you want us to go?" I asked, as meekly as I could.

"_Don't go overboard; he'll know you're up to something," said Cedric and I could almost _hear_ him rolling his eyes at me._

"Fine, fine," I muttered. Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"We'll go to the tower," he replied. "I can keep you safe there."

"Safe from what?" I asked, somewhat alarmed.

"He is coming," replied Edward, suddenly rubbing his arm frantically as the mark on his skin seemed to writhe about and burn him. Grabbing my hand again he started to drag me away down the corridor towards the stairs that led to the tower where his and Draco's apartment was. As we moved, I could see Cedric at the side of his brother, watching me through eyes that blazed with green magic.

Once we reached his apartment, Edward locked the door behind him and sat me down in his living room. He paced up and down, rubbing at his arm the whole time, every now and again glancing at me, making me wonder if he could see his twin sat beside me on the sofa.

"_No he can't," Cedric clarified. "Ask him how he is feeling."_

"Edward, are you ok? How do you feel?" I asked, tentatively.

"Burns," he replied, vaguely, still rubbing frantically at his arm, which was becoming redder. Unable to stand it anymore I got to my feet and grabbed his wrist. He looked across at me, his eyes blazing briefly, but then he allowed me to touch his skin.

"I want to help you, Edward," I said, softly.

"Do you?" he asked, but then his hand suddenly closed around my arm and his eyes darkened. "Or is it Cedric you want to help?"

"Both of you," I replied, firmly. "But mainly you, because Cedric is safe now and you are not." Edward laughed dryly.

"Not one of us is safe because of the Measure of Purity."

"The what?"

Edward grimaced as if in pain and looked for a moment as if he were concentrating very hard. Finally he stopped rubbing his arm and an expression of relief crossed his face before he rolled his sleeve down to cover the mark that had been aggravating him so much. With a sigh he crossed the room to sit beside me on the sofa, on the opposite side to where I could see Cedric sitting.

"_I'm going to go now, Bella. He's himself again; you should be safe."_

"I wasn't safe before?" I asked, incredulously. But Cedric only smiled faintly and disappeared.

"Safe?" echoed Edward. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, wasn't talking to you," I said, vaguely, before shaking my head to clear it. "Edward what the hell was that all about? What is the Measure of Purity?"

"It's the experiment the Volturi Professors have been doing; the reason they came to Hogwarts University. That's why they need the blood. They believe that they can purify it and once it is pure enough he will rise again."

"He?"

Edward scowled at me.

"Come on, Isabella, you're a clever girl. Doesn't take a genius," he said. My eyes widened.

"Voldemort? They are trying to raise the Dark Lord?"

"No, darling, they are not trying anymore," said Edward.

"They've given up?" I said, hopefully. Edward sighed deeply and then rolled his sleeve back up again, revealing the mark that I didn't want to look at.

"They don't need to try; they have succeeded. Voldemort is back this side of the curtain and by the way this damned mark is burning he is more powerful than ever."

"What can we do?" I asked. Edward took a deep breath and then grabbed my hand, surprising me. Looking deep into my eyes, I saw all of his pain burning in his expression.

"I am so torn, Bella," he whispered. "When the mark burns, I want to obey_ him_, but when it doesn't, when I am me, I remember the promises that Draco and I made."

"Promises?" God I was sounding like a damned parrot, but he was confusing me so much.

"Draco and I took the mark for different reasons. Draco was forced by his bastard of a father. I was confused and would have taken it to avenge my brother's death, but Draco convinced me to join his side. We were not Death Eaters, but we were not Order either. Our leader was very... compelling. The way he set things up from the day Voldemort started to reappear at the beginning of the war and they way he drew all of us to his side, almost without us knowing, even with the enmity which existed within those who strictly speaking were on the same side..."

"Edward you're making no sense," I said. "Who is your leader?"

"Draco and I were traitors, Bella. Traitors to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When he returns he will destroy us given the chance. Our only hope is that our true leader returns."

"I get that, but who is he?"

Edward looked away from me, his grip on my hand tightening momentarily.

"I'm not sure Harry and Hermione will ever forgive him, or realise why he did what he did. He had to though, Bella. Please believe me. He had to or Harry might never have found it in him to do what he had to do. He needed to be both sides of the curtain and that spell was the only way. He never meant to hurt anyone; he is the most honourable man..."

"Edward!" I said, frustrated. "Just tell me who the hell you're talking about."

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, giving me a confused look. "Draco and I are part of the Army. Dumbledore's Army."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

HPOV

I stumbled along behind him, but Harry kept a tight grip on my hand, refusing to let go or to even slow down a little, though I begged him to breathlessly. Finally he paused and l looked up to see that we were standing outside Hagrid's house. And then the giant himself appeared at the door, his hair and beard wild and his eyes sparkling with warmth. But then he took in the desperation in Harry's face, the tears streaming down mine and he grabbed us both and pulled us into the house, pausing to look out at the landscape beyond before he closed the door firmly behind him.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. I threw myself at him and Hagrid held me close, patting my back reassuringly.

"There there, Hermione. Don't take on so. What has happened?"

"Death Eaters, Dark Marks, Draco, Bella... oh Bella," I sobbed. Hagrid looked across at Harry curiously and my friend bowed his head, solemnly.

"Neville and I have had our suspicions for some time that something was going on at the University. Have you heard of the Measure of Purity, Hagrid?"

Hagrid gave Harry a shifty look and then went to the stove.

"Tea?" he asked. "I've made some lovely bath buns..."

"Hagrid," said Harry, quietly. "We are not children anymore. The Death Eaters have taken Bella and Edward. Draco Malfoy is back..."

"Malfoy? He's come back to Hogwarts?"

"He is a good man, Hagrid," I said, softly. Harry averted my gaze and sighed.

"Whatever anyone might think of Malfoy, it is significant that he is back and that the blood experiments have been going on. Also that since the Volturi professors arrived, everything has been about unity. Neville and I knew Caius was up to something with his experimental magic, but we weren't sure what until I found out he had taken Hermione and Draco was involved too. Then Hermione mentioned that book The Measure of Purity. Next news the Dark Mark is burning up the sky and Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy are being released from Azkaban. Hagrid we need for you to tell us everything you know. Please."

Hagrid sighed and then flopped into his armchair, sending a cloud of dust up into the air as Fang whined faintly and then settled down again.

"Professor McGonagall said this might happen. They've been getting ready for it for the last few months. She didn't want me to say anything while you two weren't speaking..."

"You knew we weren't speaking?" I said, incredulously.

"Shouldn't have said that," said Hagrid, blushing slightly. "Anyhow point is we knew something was going on but until things reached a point where we could do something we had to do nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Harry.

"I suppose it sort of does," I conceded, reluctantly. "There was no sense in panicking people until you were sure something was actually going on and I don't suppose any of the professors from Hogwarts School would have been made welcome at the university."

"That's why when Draco Malfoy offered to go in, Professor McGonagall sent him on his way."

"You knew that Draco was at the university and you didn't tell me?" cried Harry. Hagrid sighed again and then shrugged.

"You never liked the Malfoy boy, Harry, especially after the Memorial service. It seemed wiser all round to keep that particular piece of information from you. Strange things have been happening at the school as well as at the university, with kids who never played any part in the War having dreams and talking about people they never knew. Mainly about people who were involved in the war..."

"Martyr Dreams," I murmured, thoughtfully. "Hagrid, how are the bloodletting and the Martyr Dreams connected?"

"You've read The Measure of Purity right?" said Hagrid. I nodded while Harry rolled his eyes in a "stupid question" sort of a way. "Well then, Hermione, you tell me. What have Martyr Dreams, bloodletting and the purity of blood got in common?"

I thought for a long time, my mind automatically going back to the text, to the significant paragraphs and sentences I had highlighted while I read it. My lips moved as I muttered under my breath the many things that had stood out and then my mouth formed a perfect o.

"Oh my," I said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry, surely you must see it!" I cried, struggling to keep the anxiety and the excitement from my voice. "Blood is a life source... a life source that must be pure to work in a transfusion situation. It's nothing to do with purebloods as in the magical term! It's to do with _healthy_ blood! The use of Muggles and Purebloods was designed as a cover and a very clever one; it made us believe that this was some trick to bring back the Dark Lord..."

"It wasn't?" asked Harry, confused. I felt my excitement grow as pieces started to fall into place.

"The Martyrs; they were all killed by the Unspeakable Curse, weren't they?"

"Ron wasn't..."

"Well actually, he was," I replied. "The Dementors use a silent version of the curse, but we are moving away from the subject at hand."

"Go on," said Harry.

"The killing curse only works if the person who speaks it _really_ believes it, doesn't it?" I asked. Harry was thoughtful.

"So Bellatrix said," he agreed, eventually.

"When you said it to Voldemort, did you really mean it?"

"Of course," he replied, without hesitation.

"And when Snape said it to Dumbledore, did he really mean it?" I asked. Harry was thoughtful.

"I don't know. Dumbledore had to beg him to say it... But how is this relevant? Dumbledore died. I know; I saw him the other side of the Veil."

"You died as well then, Harry or you couldn't have been there; yet here you are," I said, softly. His eyes widened slightly.

"You think that they are bringing back _Dumbledore_?" he asked.

"No need for that, Harry. I am already back." We both turned slowly to the door which had opened behind us. His robes billowing around him, piercing eyes regarding us steadily, Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway of Hagrid's hut undeniably alive and well.

"I... I don't understand," stammered Harry. "I saw him kill you! I saw you die! I saw you the other side of the Veil..."

Dumbledore held up a hand and smiled at us warmly.

"Indeed. There are many types of magic, Harry and most spells can be twisted to the wizard that casts them's will. Severus was an exceptionally talented wizard and he was able to utter that curse in such a way that it was a temporary state only. I only needed enough blood, from exceptional wizards and witches to enable me to wake properly from the death like slumber I was in."

"Then the Volturi are the good guys?" asked Harry. Dumbledore's expression darkened and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. They were seeking a way to stop my people from reviving me when they discovered what was happening. We were lucky really that Caius Malfoy was one of the professors. It meant that Draco and Edward were able to keep a close eye on what was happening at the university and report back to Minerva. But then the Dark Mark began to burn on their flesh. Even now we are seeking a way to remove it, because when it is burning it has the same effect as the _Imperius_ curse; they have little to no control and are exceptionally dangerous at such times."

"How so?" I asked, my mouth going dry as I remembered Bella and Neville vanishing from the room.

Dumbledore gave me a calculating look.

"Might I ask the status of your relationship with Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger?" he said.

I cleared my throat, glancing at Harry, who gave me a curt nod.

"He is my boyfriend I suppose, Professor," I replied.

"Does he love you though? Do you love him?"

"Yes, sir," I said feeling my face redden. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"He will do everything he can to fight the curse when his Dark Mark burns, but it would be advisable for you to be away from him when it does. He might not be strong enough to remain in control..." Dumbledore broke off as the door behind him opened again. Harry whipped out his wand, pointing it at the tall figure that entered the room.

"Hermione? Thank God you're alright!" Draco ignored the rest of them completely and crossed the room, embracing me tightly and dropping a light kiss on my lips, seemingly unconcerned by the presence of the others. "Put the damned wand away, Potter, we are on the same side!"

"Draco, Harry had to be certain you were not under influence of the mark on your arm," said Dumbledore, softly. Draco sighed and nodded, rolling back his sleeve to reveal the mark. It was blurred for now, almost grey; clearly not interfering with his actions.

"My father was there, Professor," he said, quietly. "And Edward took Bella."

"Oh no! Was he... was he in control?" I asked, panicked. Draco shook his head.

"He was fighting it with every ounce of his strength..."

"Cedric will protect her." Neville was leaning against the doorjamb, holding his arm.

"Neville, are you ok?" I asked, hurrying over to him.

"Fine, just banged my elbow when we got out of there," he replied. "Malfoy had to do it quickly so it looked as though he came after me. Bit of a difficult one to set up to be honest." He gave Draco a look of begrudging respect. "He kept saying to his uncle that if he wasn't careful I would be able to apparate out of there; he had seen me do it before. While they were watching me, he grabbed my arm as if to shake me and put the port key in my hand that brought me here."

"As soon as Neville vanished I told them I would retrieve him. The mark had started to fade by then anyway..."

"Admirable, both of you, but we must have the information that we need. How is their experiment going? Do they suspect you?"

"Only my damned father. It was appalling timing him coming out of Azkaban now, when I am so close," replied Draco. "Caius thinks I'm a totally cold bastard who is leading Hermione on to aid him in getting at her blood. The only one who knows the truth is Carlisle. He's in a right state about Edward though; warned me not to be too trusting of him." He squeezed my hand reassuringly, as he spoke about what Caius thought and I smiled at him.

"Yes, Carlisle has never trusted the boy since he took the Dark Mark out of a wish to gain unfounded revenge on Harry. He quickly came to our side when you explained things to him though, Draco," said Dumbledore, thoughtfully.

"Bella is with Edward and I think it would be wise to find them," said Harry. "Neville and I know where the beach hut is. We could start looking there."

"Good thinking, Harry."

"Hermione?" he said. Draco's grip on my hand tightened.

"She stays with me," he almost growled, possessively. Harry went to speak, but Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be wise for Miss Granger to stay here. I might need to ask some questions that she would have the answers to."

"Fine," Harry managed to grind out. He gave me a small smile and then he and Neville vanished with a bang.

"Draco, you're hurting my hand," I whispered. He gave me a startled look and then released my hand quickly.

"Sorry. Now, Professor, what is it you want to ask her?"

"When Caius took your blood, did he always use magic, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir," I said, quietly. "He used a knife once."

"Nearly bloody killed her!" snarled Draco.

"What a total..." Hagrid broke off with a wary look at me. "Sorry, I won't swear in front of a lady."

Dumbledore's eyes widened though and he leaned forwards in the chair slightly.

"Describe it to me, Hermione. Describe the dagger."

"It was silver, about nine inches long. The hilt was ivory I think; it was very old."

"Was it carved?" he asked, softly.

"It looked like a snake," I replied. Dumbledore's face went white.

"Salazar's Blade," he muttered.

"What?" asked Draco.

"It is a dagger infused with magic which will extract only the purest blood from someone's bloodstream. Collect enough of that and you could raise even those who are _truly_ dead! How much blood did he take from you, child?"

"Enough," growled Draco.

"I don't know, sir. I fainted. And he took some from Bella too..."

"Draco, I need you to infiltrate their circle completely. Make yourself indispensable to them; we need to know exactly how much blood they have and just how far they have got in bringing him back."

"With the fact that the Dark Mark is already quite potent I would say he is already risen," replied Draco. Dumbledore was silent and thoughtful for a moment but then he sighed.

"The Dark Mark has not been raised by Voldemort, Draco, or you would not have any strength to fight it, unless he is exceptionally weak..."

"The Martyrs," I said, suddenly, causing all of them to look at me closely.

"What if it is not just _our_ Martyrs who are talking? What if theirs are too? Cedric is able to manifest himself; he even bruised Bella inadvertently. What if Voldemort is like a Martyr? Controlling a Necromancer..."

"Marcus!" cried Draco. "Shit!"

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "Good thinking, Miss Granger, as always. Draco, you will return to the University at first light, report that Neville had already apparated to another undetermined location when you reached him. Ingratiate yourself with the Volturi, particularly Marcus. It is entirely plausible he is being used like the unfortunate Quirrel was so many years ago. In the meantime, I suggest perhaps the two of you spend a little time alone; you may not have the chance for quite some time. Love is possibly the most potent magic we have on our side."

Draco looked down at me, his eyes burning like a silver storm and I took the hand he extended to me, as we apparated from Hagrid's house to the apartment in the tower. He pulled me against him in a harsh embrace, filled with longing and desperate love, as we both contemplated the difficult future that lay ahead of us.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

BPOV

I woke to find my body aching; trapped between a set of muscular arms that tightened around me when I tried to move away. He stirred slightly behind me but did not sit up, just buried his face against my shoulder.

"Bella," he murmured, sleepily.

"I'm here," I whispered back. For a moment there was no response and then he sat up. Slowly I sat too and turned in time to see the expression of dejection that burnt across his face, as he ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry... How did we end up here?" He sounded confused; somewhat dazed.

"Your Dark Mark was moving and then I got taken by your uncle. Next thing you appeared and brought me here. I don't know what you were thinking, but at least you got us out of there," I said, still a little wary of him whether the Mark was burning or not. He gave me a miserable look.

"You're afraid of me, Bella," he said, softly. I went to shake my head but found I couldn't lie to him. Instead I sighed.

"I just find it hard to keep track, Edward," I said. "Look, I'll be straight with you. I like you; I mean like _really_ like you..." I broke off blushing and a small smile curved his lips. "But every time I start to get comfortable with you, something happens and we're back to square one. I'm confused I guess."

"Understandable I guess," he replied. "I'll try to explain. When the Dark Mark burns it is filled with the Imperius curse and I am not fully in control. That night I cut you; it was burning slightly and I knew if I didn't get you out of there quickly I might end up really hurting you. I didn't want to; I don't want to but I have so little control over it, Bella. I like you too; more than you would ever believe. The idea of anyone or anything hurting you just tears me up inside. I am so sorry to have had you dragged into all of this."

"Hey, you didn't drag me into anything," I said. "I chose to come here and you did warn me from day one to stay away from you. I guess I was stubborn..."

"You? Surely not!" he replied, with a crooked smile. I dug him lightly in the ribs with my elbow and he laughed, throwing a casual arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him, dropping a light kiss on the top of my head. We sat in silence for a moment and then I turned to face him.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to get to Hogwarts School, avoiding the University at all costs. I can find somewhere safe for you, I hope and I'll see what my next move must be. I might have blown my cover by dragging you out of there last night."

"Is Dumbledore really back?" I asked. He gave me a faint smile and then nodded.

"He is and I really hope he has a plan."

"Me too," I murmured, dropping my head against his shoulder. We sat in silence for a moment and then I glanced at him. "Edward, what does it feel like? The mark on your arm?"

"It burns," he replied, quietly, looking down at his sleeve. "And when it burns I have little control over my actions. I am like a puppet with no control over the strings; I see everything that is happening, but I feel unable to prevent myself doing what I would wish to. It is hell, Bella. Hell."

"Does your dad know?" I asked. Edward laughed bitterly.

"He knows. Have you ever seen Carlisle disappointed? It is something to behold. After Cedric was killed, I spent a lot of time thinking about it, wondering about it. There was a lot of press coverage at the time and something about a cover up for his murder by the Chosen One; Harry Potter. They suggested that Harry murdered him out of spite because he wanted to win the Goblet of Fire. I'd never even met Harry, but the stories were so... inflammatory. And I was grieving, Bella. God the pain when he was gone! As soon as I was able to, I went to the Death Eaters and pledged my loyalty; I was crazy with the misery. Carlisle found out what I had done when I returned home with that mark carved in my arm. I've never seen him so upset, except for when Mom died. He tried every spell he could to remove it and then he cried. It was just awful... And I had caused it. After that he insisted on keeping me close at hand, until Draco came to visit. Draco used to come round quite a bit after we moved over here, with his mom for a while; just to escape Lucius I think. We were never close as such, but I liked him. He talked with dad for a long time and then came through to see me. He asked me to meet him at the beach house later that night; said it would be safer there. I'd taken him there once when he came over when we were younger.

"I went to the beach house and he told me about Dumbledore and his army. Told me that Harry had not killed Cedric and I had to believe him because I know how Draco feels about Harry... well how he felt anyway. I think there's a bit of grudging respect there these days." He gave me a crooked grin. "While we were talking, he managed to convince me that Harry wasn't the enemy, as arrogant and irritating as he thought him to be. He told me that the real enemy was Voldemort and then he explained what his mother was going through; how scared she was that Lucius might get them all killed with his hunger for power and glory in the Dark Lord's army."

"So this army of Dumbledore's; Harry knew nothing about them?"

"No one did, except the members. It was the safest way of keeping it secret from Voldemort. Harry could sometimes see what Voldemort was thinking and Dumbledore was always concerned that it might work both ways. So Draco continued being totally obnoxious; something I think he enjoys anyway and I stayed around the Death Eaters, listening and watching."

He paused and squeezed my hand gently before getting to his feet and pulling me up with him.

"Come on, I will get us back to Hogwarts."

"Edward," I said, when he grabbed my arm to apparate us back and he paused looking down at me.

"What?" he asked.

"This," I replied, softly, leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly. Edward's eyes widened for a moment and then he closed them, relaxing against me, his kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. As my knees started to weaken from his kiss, he suddenly drew away, a slightly smug smile on his face.

"Mmm," he mused. "I think we should do that more often."

"Me too," I said, with a giggle, but in my head I knew that when we reached Hogwarts the opportunities to kiss like that might become few and far between.

Edward seemed very subdued when we reached the school. I had visited it once years ago and it hadn't changed much. But what was very strange was standing before the former headmaster who had been dead. Dumbledore's eyes were very much alive though; blazing brilliantly with magic as he met my gaze.

"Bella, what a pleasure to see you again," he said warmly, as if I was a long lost friend.

"Professor," I said a little shyly. Dumbledore turned to Edward and his eyes clouded with concern.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, sir," he replied, politely. "Has Carlisle been down here?" His sudden question made me realise what was wrong; he was concerned about his stepfather who was still at the university.

"Carlisle contacted me just half an hour ago. He said that the Volturi are a little suspicious of him as they knew his views about Voldemort the last time this happened, but he has been able to persuade them that he is at least loyal to the university. For now they seem content to allow him to continue with his lectures. It would be advisable though for them to believe that you are at odds with your stepfather. That way they are more likely to continue to believe you to be on their side. I believe they have more faith in you as one of them than they have in Draco. Carlisle does not know of yours or Draco's role though; we thought it safer to keep him in the dark for now or he might unwittingly betray you. He is an honourable man and they know it. He may well be the first to be questioned by them when the time comes."

Edward whitened at the wizard's words, but then sighed; he knew that it was simply honesty.

"What about Bella?"

Professor Dumbledore gave me a curious look and then nodded his head.

"That very much depends on Bella."

"On me, sir?" I asked.

"Bella, you are new to Hogwarts and though you are Hermione's cousin, you have not established close relationships with anyone else at the university as such. In fact from what I have heard, you have treated Harry with anger and even contempt on occasions."

"Only because of the way he treated 'Mione," I protested immediately, but Dumbledore smiled.

"Whatever the reason, it may well work in our favour," he said. "The Volturi would not suspect you of being in league with Harry, especially if you were to up the ante as they say. That way you could remain with Edward and help him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, professor," said Edward, immediately, but I held up a hand to shush him.

"I think Professor Dumbledore was speaking to me, Edward, not you," I said, snappily. Edward rolled his eyes though; I think he was getting used to me making my own decisions.

"What do you want me to do, professor?" I asked.

"I want you to get closer to Marcus. I understand you are quite the Necromancer. I want you to go to him and persuade him that you would be a willing student. And then when you have gained his trust you will be able to find out if Voldemort really has risen from the grave, or if it is some other dark magic that is causing the Dark Mark to burn once again."

"I can do that," I said, nodding, but Edward took my hand.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked, gently. "Marcus is dangerous; this won't be easy..."

"I'll be fine. At least this way we can be together and I won't be alone. No doubt your brother will be watching as well."

Edward gave me a sad smile and Dumbledore laughed.

"Cedric was always very honourable. I am not surprised to find he is watching over you, Bella."

"But he can only watch," murmured Edward. "He won't be able to help you if anything goes wrong. I just need to know that you are sure about this, Bella. That you are doing it for the right reasons."

"I'm doing this because it is the right thing to do," I replied. "And because I am the only Necromancer at Hogwarts."

Edward gave Dumbledore a quizzical look and the former headmaster nodded.

"She is right, Edward. I have never seen a Necromancer of such natural ability; she far exceeds Marcus' abilities even. And she is courageous enough to succeed in any task I set her."

I felt my skin start to redden at his words and Dumbledore smiled.

"If she is half as good as her cousin, she will be a great asset to our army," he said.

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I can promise you she is. She is the most stubborn... that is determined..." His swift correction came as I elbowed him in the ribs. "...person I have ever met. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Dumbledore nodded.

"No, I can understand that, Edward. But you will be there and Draco will be there. Between you, you can keep an eye on her. And actually you may find that she is the one to protect the two of you."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

HPOV

Draco sighed as he looked at the table, still laid for the meal we had been about to share before the Dark Mark burnt and Bella and I were forced to flee his home. He turned to give me an apologetic smile and then shook his head.

"I thought it was over," he said, suddenly. There was sadness in his voice and a touch of bitterness as well.

"I suppose it will never be over," I replied. "There will always be someone wanting to take his place; wanting to bring him back." Draco's face contorted and I sighed. "Sorry, Draco. That was really negative."

"I can hardly blame you for that, can I?" he said, giving me a sardonic smile before he crossed the room and placed his hands on my hips. I looked up into his eyes and felt a smile curve my lips. Despite everything, this moment mattered; this moment when he was holding me and looking down at me with love. And then he lowered his face and caught my lips with his, closing his eyes, a faint scowl marring his expression briefly. I closed my eyes, seeking the warmth of his kiss, not the anxiety of his expression.

As he moved back from me slightly, he sighed deeply.

"Promise me something, Hermione?"

"Anything," I said, softly.

"Stay safe. Don't take unnecessary risks. I cannot stand to go through what I did the last time... I can't see you hurt like that, 'Mione."

"Draco..." He heard my tone and glared.

"No! Hermione, I cannot see you physically hurt like that; when Bellatrix cut you... Merlin I thought I'd lost you! Have you any idea what that did to me?"

I brought a hand to his cheek, seeking to reassure him.

"I know because I felt the same way. I will never forget the expression on your face when you came into that room and saw her... But I will never forget seeing the Dark Lord holding his wand to your throat because he thought your father had betrayed him. He thought your father was a spy. He was going to kill you because of that... that..." I broke off unable to find a suitable word to describe Lucius Malfoy. Draco leaned forwards again and captured my lips with his in a tender kiss.

"I suppose it does no good for us to look backwards." He was quiet for a moment and then he looked deep into my eyes. "Hermione, I know that you will not stay on the sidelines; I know that you will do everything you can to defeat whatever it is that has started this evil again; whatever form Voldemort has taken I know that you will be the one to find the way of removing him. And I know that not because you are the brightest witch of your age, not even because you have done it before. I know it because you are the most dedicated and caring person I have ever met. Through years of being bullied and hurt by people who should have known better, you carried on; you fought on because it was the right thing to do. Even when your life was endangered you put everyone else first. And that is why I love you."

I was silent, digesting what he had said, my heart burning with love for him. He leaned towards me and kissed my lips again and then he stepped back, giving me a hard look.

"But if you endanger yourself be warned that I will not be happy."

I laughed as tears sprang to my eyes and then I kissed him again.

"I love you too," I said.

XXX

I pushed my hair back behind my ear, trying to ignore his hands rested on my hips as I leaned across the table, reading from the enormous and ancient book that was so old it had been handwritten in ink. Had it been a Muggle book I doubt it would have survived, but this one was bound in magic. I had had high hopes when Draco brought it up to the tower room, albeit reluctantly, but up to now it had given me nothing of value. Changing tactics, he brought his lips to the back of my neck, kissing a trail along my throat, making me shiver.

"Draco, this might be the only chance I get to look at this with you and if there is anything in it that could help..." I started to scold. He laughed, his lips vibrating against my skin.

"This might be the last chance I get to do this as well, 'Mione," he replied, softly. "I am going to make sure my lips have touched every inch of your body before this day is out and you have to return to Potter."

"Every inch?" I echoed, a little faintly. He laughed again and whispered in my ear.

"Every single inch."

I shivered again, this time with desire, but then I groaned.

"Malfoy, you need to keep your mind on the task..."

"Oh but my mind is on the task, Granger," he murmured, as he nibbled at my earlobe.

"I cannot concentrate while you..."

"Good," he said, manoeuvring himself so that he was standing directly behind me, pushing his groin against me, which sent me further across the table. Bracing myself on my hands, I tried to push back, but he was too strong for that and only laughed at my efforts. Suddenly the book shot off the table, landing on the couch. I rolled my eyes, but then he lowered his lips again to my neck, pulling my sweater back from my shoulder so that he could kiss me.

"Draco," I started to say, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair, with a dark laugh.

"You're in no position to argue, Hermione," he said.

"What is going on in here?"

Draco leapt back from me and whirled round swiftly to face the intruder.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"My dear boy, I am a professor of this establishment; I can get into any of the rooms as well you know. Besides, is that any way to greet your uncle?"

I stared wide eyed at Caius who met my gaze with a humourless smile.

"And may I ask what this Mudblood is doing in your quarters?"

"You gave me the instruction to keep her close," said Draco, coldly, with a shrug. Caius crossed the room towards where I was standing at the table, leaning back on it now, a shiver running down my spine. Draco was very convincing; so much so that a seed of doubt found its way into my mind.

Until he looked at me from behind his uncle, his eyes blazing with the truth of his feelings for me, whatever words came from his mouth.

"We have no need of her anymore, boy. You don't have to taint yourself with her presence."

Draco cleared his throat.

"Excellent. And why is that?" he asked.

"You know full well that we cannot discuss that in front of the Mudblood," said Caius dismissively. His eyes raked over my face. "Though perhaps one more vial would not hurt."

"If you have enough surely you have enough?" said Draco. "I did not think you were greedy, uncle."

Caius looked thoughtful for a moment and then a sneer marred his features.

"I am a little suspicious that you might have developed feelings for this Mudblood during this ruse, nephew."

"Then you are a fool. You know my feelings about Mudbloods." There was ice in his tone now and I felt my skin whiten a little. Caius looked at his nephew closer and then nodded.

"Hit her," he said. Draco stood up a little straighter and I gasped.

"What?" he said, incredulously.

"You heard me. If she doesn't mean anything to you hit her. You're right we don't need any more blood and the Cruciatus curse would be picked up too quickly. I would hate for my cousin to make his way up here; you could be expelled. So do as I have said."

I took a step back.

"Draco..." I started to say, but he just glared at me.

"I did not think that we had lowered ourselves to being little better than savage Muggles, beating their women," he said, at last. Caius laughed at that.

"You mean like my brother with your dear departed mother?"

The mention of his mother brought a furious expression to Draco's face, which he quickly masked with a neutral look that was even more frightening to look at.

"Maybe you are right," he said and then turned to me drawing back his hand. I tried to move away, to dodge, but found myself held in place. One glance at Caius told me that it was him holding me there with magic I could not feel. Draco's hand barely grazed my cheek, though he made it look impressive. Caius laughed out loud at his effort and released me. But then his expression darkened and he drew back a hand and dealt Draco a blow that knocked him to the floor. Draco sat up with a shocked look at his uncle as he brought a hand to his lip and withdrew it, seeing his own blood there.

"What the hell?" he snapped. Caius leaned down though, grabbing him by the throat.

"That is how you hit someone, boy! Perhaps all these years of only using magic has softened you," he growled.

"My father will hear of this!" said Draco, shoving his uncle from him.

"Yes he will! He will hear how you cannot even bring yourself to slap a filthy Mudblood much less actually destroy one! You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

Draco staggered to his feet.

"So because I will not lower myself to such degrading tactics as hitting women I am a disgrace? What about you, _uncle_? You disappeared for years, hidden away while the rest of us fought for the Dark Lord..."

Caius turned his back on us for just a moment and Draco pushed something into my hands. I looked down and saw that it was a heart shaped stone, but before I could question him, the room span and disappeared and I found myself outside Hagrid's house. Draco had given me a portkey and sent me out of his apartment. Tears pooled in my eyes and then Hagrid appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione? I thought you were with Draco," he said.

"I... I was," I stammered. Seeing my face, Hagrid ushered me into the house, a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Once I was sat in front of the fire, a blanket about my shoulders and a cup of tea in my hands, I told him what had happened. Hagrid sighed deeply.

"Right sorry I am, Hermione, for you and him. He's not a bad lad but his family..."

"He didn't hurt me, Hagrid, but now I'm really worried about him. What if _he_ has been hurt?"

"I suppose there's only one way of finding out," said Hagrid.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll have a word with Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll be able to find out if Draco is ok."

"Where is Dumbledore?" I asked, feeling a little better now that I might at least be able to check that Draco was safe.

"He has gone with Harry and Neville to his old office. There is a secret chamber there where they can conduct their business without any interference. For now no one else knows he is back and we need to keep it that way. If the Volturi are made aware then our position may well be endangered."

I nodded, but then sighed again as I thought of Draco handing me the stone I now held in my hand. The magic had only worked one way and when I turned it over in my hand, I saw that it no longer had any power in it, but it was engraved with words that would keep me going.

_I love you._


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

BPOV

It was strange being in the apartment I had shared with Hermione without her being there, but at least I knew she was safe. Draco had managed to tell me that much when he found me in the library trying to study. How ridiculous did it seem being sat there among the books studying when I knew there was so much more going on within these walls than classes and homework? He had sidled into a chair behind me, a pile of books in front of him and then murmured that she was safe; he had sent her away. I half turned to face him and bit back a gasp at the state of his face. His eye was bruised and his mouth too.

"I could have healed it but thought he might like to explain it himself," said Draco softly.

"Who?"

"My uncle. Let him explain to Carlisle why I am walking round with a black eye."

But then he turned back round again and resumed his studies, as the library door opened. I glanced up and saw Professor Marcus coming into the room. Gathering my nerve, I got to my feet and walked across the library to him.

"Good evening, Professor," I said, politely.

"Ah, Miss Swan, isn't it?" he said, looking down at me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if maybe you had room in your class for one more?"

Marcus leaned back and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"You are interested in necromancy?" he asked.

"Well you see, my grandma just died and it brought it home to me what you were saying about those last words... We kinda fell out just before she passed and I would really like to put things right if I can."

The lie slipped easily from my tongue; it had been well rehearsed with Edward until I was word and expression perfect. Marcus gave me a deeply sympathetic look and dropped a hand onto my shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Swan and I would be delighted to help you. Of course I can find room on my course for you. I am pleased you are showing such an interest."

"Um, Professor, I'm going to be a bit behind the others... would I be able to catch up? Are there any books I could read maybe or study notes?"

Professor Marcus smiled at me and looked around himself thoughtfully, before his eyes lighted on Edward, who had entered the library behind him.

"Ah, Mr Cullen, have you a moment?"

"Of course, Professor," said Edward, politely, giving me a cursory glance.

"I am delighted to say we will have a new student in our classes, Mr Cullen. Miss Swan will be joining us from Monday. Would you be able to bring her up to date before the next lecture?"

Edward looked across at me and behind the professor's back gave me a crooked smile.

"I'd be happy to, sir," he said, looking up at the professor and nodding.

"Excellent! Well, Miss Swan, I will leave you in Mr Cullen's capable hands and see you on Monday."

As he left us alone, Edward grinned widely before seeming to remember himself and then he scowled.

"Come on then, Swan. We'd better find somewhere peaceful if you're going to catch up on over a term's work before Monday."

Once we were alone in the apartment he grabbed me and pulled me up close, kissing me on the lips.

"You're quite the actress, Swan," he said. I laughed.

"We all have our hidden talents, Cullen, but I've yet to discover what yours is."

He raised an eyebrow at my teasing and then drew a hand down my back.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked. Seeing the expression on his face change, I brought my arms up around his neck.

"I'd love to find out," I replied. Edward smiled and brought his lips to mine again, before stepping back.

"Shame we have to study," he said. With some degree of frustration I glared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

"Come on, Miss Swan, study first, play later," he replied.

"Fuck that!" I said, which earned me a stern glare.

"Really, Bella, must you speak like that?" he chided. I grinned.

"You could always give me something better to do with my mouth," I suggested. Now it was Edward's turn to squirm, as I stepped forwards and brought my lips to his, kissing him with more than a little passion as I placed my fingers in the waistband of his jeans suggestively.

"Bella," he warned, but he didn't stop me as I brought my hands round to the buttons and started to unfasten them. "You really are a very naughty girl."

"So teach me a lesson," I suggested, before kissing him again.

"Well that was the idea," he moaned, as my lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I don't need lessons in necromancy," I reminded him, as he slipped his hands down the back of my jeans which I hadn't realised he had unfastened to cup my ass. The feel of his cool hands on my bare flesh made me gasp with pleasure.

"Maybe some lessons in language would be more fitting?" he suggested, looking deep into my eyes as he pushed me back against the wall, trapping me between his body and the brickwork. He worked my jeans down my legs. "Step out of them, Miss Swan."

I did as he said and he placed a hand between my legs, rubbing gently through my panties.

"Now then, you seem overly fond of the word _fuck_, Isabella," he said. "Would you like me to teach you what that word actually means?"

I was losing all coherent thought with his ministrations and found myself nodding, biting my lip as he continued to rub me.

"I need an answer, Bella," he said.

"Yes," I gasped. "Yes!"

Edward gave me an arrogant smile and then removed his jeans and boxers swiftly, before murmuring an incantation which left me completely naked. Falling back on the bed, I giggled as he climbed on top of me, but my giggles faded as his hands caressed my flesh and his lips found mine again. He paused.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he asked. I bit my lip and then smiled, nodding.

"More than I have ever been of anything, Edward," I murmured.

Regaining his confidence, he continued to caress me and then he entered me, slowly.

"Are you learning what the word fuck means, Isabella?" he ground out between thrusts.

"Yes," I managed to breathe.

Afterwards, he climbed off of me and lay beside me, cradling me against his chest.

"Edward?" I said, quietly.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I quite learnt my lesson that time. We might need a few more practices."

He laughed out loud and then pulled me against him, kissing me fiercely.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," he replied.

XXX

Sitting in the back of the classroom, I made copious notes during the lecture; doing everything I could to impress Professor Marcus. My hand flew up for every question and with my inside knowledge of necromancy I was easily able to convince the professor that I had spent the weekend studying his art rather than in bed with Edward, enjoying what he had warned me could be the last bit of peace we would have.

Surprising me with his presence at the front of the lecture theatre was Harry Potter, who was lounging in his seat as if he hadn't a care in the world; if I was a good actress he deserved an Oscar for the way he presented himself.

At the end of the lecture, Marcus stopped him before he could leave the classroom.

"Mr Potter, I am sorry to see your friend is not here today," he said.

"My friend, Professor?"

"Miss Granger; she isn't here today?"

"I would hardly say we were friends, sir," replied Harry, a little coldly.

"Oh, I thought that you had sorted out your differences. At the memorial..."

"We put aside our differences for so solemn an occasion, sir, but I am afraid Miss Granger and I could hardly be described as friends."

"A pity, Mr Potter."

"Depends on your point of view," I muttered, loud enough that he would hear me. I managed a pretty convincing glare in Harry's direction and then turned to the professor. "Hermione had a bad headache, sir and I persuaded her to stay in bed. I will pass on all the notes from today's lecture; she will be sorry to have missed it. I was fascinated by your theories on last words being engraved in the very atmosphere of the place a person died in."

"Ah yes. It is something I have been looking into, along with whether the place where a person takes their final rest is really the best place to reach them. I remain unconvinced to be quite honest. What do you think, Miss Swan?"

I paused, thinking about Cedric in his beach hut, a place he had been truly happy in once and shook my head. Thinking about Cedric could be dangerous as it seemed to call him to me and I could do without any distractions while I talked with Marcus.

"I think I agree with you, sir. After all, if I had died, I would want everyone to remember the happy times, not the sad ones and what could be sadder or lonelier than a grave?"

"A point well made,Bella. Do you mind if I call you Bella?"

"No, sir, of course not," I said, smiling up at him. In truth it was an achievement to get him to feel relaxed enough that he would slip into the informality of calling me by my first name.

"I should let you get on; I know you have Potions next with Professor Cullen. Perhaps we might meet before the next lecture to discuss your theories?" he said, seemingly reluctant to let me go.

"I would be delighted, sir," I replied, feeling my heart rate quicken slightly. Professor Marcus smiled and held the door for me and as I walked away I tried to stifle the nerves that were gathering in my stomach as the reality of this hit me. Meeting with him could be the innocent meeting of a gifted student with her teacher or it could be a well laid trap that would take me straight to Voldemort if Dumbledore's suspicions were real.

XXX

"You seem very distracted today, Miss Swan," Carlisle observed, as he took my paper and the vial with the potion that had been our task today from me. Edward was standing behind his stepfather and shook his head subtly. I felt my cheeks redden and glanced up at him. As always he was very perceptive though and looked towards Edward. "Bella, would you mind staying behind after class?"

Edward's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, who immediately came to the rescue.

"Sorry, Professor, but Bella and I have a study pass for the restricted section of the library. It's only for an hour and if we don't go straight away we will lose our slot," he said.

"You and Bella?" echoed Carlisle, giving him a doubtful look.

"Actually the four of us," said Draco, appearing behind me. Carlisle glanced at Edward who nodded.

"You know how it is, Dad. They don't give these out much and we need it for Necromancy."

"I didn't realise you were in that class, Draco," said Carlisle, suspiciously. Draco gave his father's cousin a smooth smile.

"I am doing an extra credit unit, sir," he replied.

"I see." This seemed to convince him; Carlisle knew that Draco took his studies very seriously. "Well, try not to kill each other while you're in there."

I smothered a giggle as we left the room and headed towards the library, but then Edward suddenly grabbed me and we apparated into his apartment, where Harry and Draco were already waiting.

"Is it a good idea for you to be up here, Harry?" I asked. He grinned.

"Probably no more than you agreeing to meet with Marcus later," he replied. "But we all have to do dangerous things in times like these, even coming into a Malfoy's home."

Draco rolled his eyes at the blatant dig, but then they settled down.

"I have spoken with Dumbledore. Hermione arrived safely in Hagrid's house but she was very concerned about you, Malfoy."

"I was fine, just told Caius she had escaped because he distracted me. I told him if my father asked I would tell him that he had spoken about his treatment of Mother and then hit me rather than dealing with Miss Granger. He soon left after that. He's a thug but he isn't an idiot." Draco smiled. I noticed he had healed his face since talking to me in the library and I was glad. It had been unnerving seeing him bruised like that.

"We need to plan what Bella should do tonight when she meets with Marcus," said Edward. "I really don't want her to get hurt."

"I've been thinking about that. Perhaps you should go with her, Edward. Marcus said the library didn't he?" said Harry.

"Yes, he sent the message just as I got to Potions," I replied.

"Excellent. Edward, you go with her and Malfoy and I will be hovering around in the background. She won't get hurt, I promise you."

"Good. We are all ready then?" said Draco. I nodded a little nervously and Edward took my hand, leaning down to kiss me.

"I'll be right next to you, Bella, every step of the way," he said.

"_I'll be there too, Bella."_

Cedric appeared at the other side of his brother and gave me a crooked grin of his own. Taking a deep breath I shouldered my bag and led the way back to the library where Professor Marcus was waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: I should be updating daily now folks, all being well_ :-)**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

HPOV

Professor McGonagall held out her hands to me and I took them gratefully, squeezing them and then she threw her arms around me, cradling me against her.

"Oh, my dear girl, how wonderful it is to see you," she said, softly, her eyes crinkling into a warm smile.

"You too, Professor," I said. Professor McGonagall held me at arms' length and her expression faltered somewhat as she took in my pale face. "Hagrid said you would be able to tell me if Draco is alright."

"Of course, child, of course. Mr Malfoy has been in touch to say he is fine and you must keep the stone he gave you close to you. It won't work as a port key anymore but it will let him know that you are safe. Though with the way things are going I'm not sure any of us is safe."

"Probably not," I said, sadly. Unconsciously, my hand moved to my pocket where the stone he had given me was resting. Now that I knew it was a direct link to him I felt comfort in feeling its weight there, reassuring against my leg.

"Hermione, Albus has asked me to talk to you about the next mission; one he feels confident you can conduct."

"Of course," I said. It was so like her to move straight to business and I took comfort in that. Besides which keeping busy would keep my mind from dwelling too much on my friends, as well as Draco and Bella who were in immediate danger in the university. I felt somewhat guilty that I was here in the school at a suitable distance from the Volturi and their plans.

"Albus has said that there is something he needs desperately; it is a book titled _The Heirs of Dead Men by Lucille Lightwing._ He was certain you might know where we can get a copy."

I closed my eyes and thought hard for a moment as I recognised the title and then my eyes flew open.

"Grimmauld Place, Professor! There is a copy of it in the library at Sirius' house. I remember it from the Order days!"

"Marvellous! He said that you would know where we could lay our hands on it. Now, it is vitally important that we get this book, Miss Granger. If we wait until this evening perhaps you and Mr Potter could go there and recover it?"

"Yes of course. If Harry is free that is?"

"I will make sure he is. There are enough of our people in there, Miss Granger to support Mr Potter. I am sure Mr Longbottom will be happy to take his place in any of their plans."

"Professor, have you heard anything about Bella? Is she ok?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about her, Hermione. Mr Cullen is a powerful wizard and can give those Volturi a run for their money. He has twice the heart of most young men his age."

"Yes, he has Cedric's heart as well," I murmured. The Professor smiled at me, warmly and nodded.

"Precisely," she said.

XXX

Harry walked ahead of me, stopping before the houses which shielded his house from the eyes of Muggles and wizards alike. I caught the expression on his face and grabbed his hand; still after all this time he grieved a little when we came to his godfather's home. He gave me a small smile and then extracted his wand. As the house appeared, we rushed through the door, closing it behind us and I knew that outside it would have vanished again.

As we headed down the darkened hallway, Harry whispered, "Lumos" and flooded the narrow passageway with light.

"Come on, Hermione," he said. "I'd like to get out of here as quickly as possible."

I shivered; I knew what he meant. It was cold in here, as if the deaths of those of the Order still clung to the shadows, waiting a time to be free. Hurrying along the passage we reached the library and I scanned the shelves quickly, holding my wand up to illuminate the shelves.

"Here it is!" I said, triumphantly as I withdrew the heavy volume and secreted it in my bag. Harry grinned when he saw the small drawstring handbag.

"You still have that thing then?"

"Of course," I replied, rolling my eyes. "How else would I carry back the books we need?"

"Books? I thought we had come for that one..."

"Harry, this library has an untold number of books that might help us. It would be silly to leave them behind when I can carry as many as we need in here."

"Right," he said, a little doubtfully. "Please, can we just hurry though? I've got the strangest feeling we are being watched..."

"We are," I said, looking at the portraits of the Black family that even now were glaring at us. Harry shook his head, looking around himself warily.

"No, there's something else in here. I can feel it."

I glanced at him and then froze. There was an enormous black dog standing in the doorway, its hackles raised and teeth bared, as it growled. It started to move towards us and I stepped back, but Harry wasn't moving. He was staring at the dog without moving.

"Harry," I said, nervously, as he seemed frozen to the spot. He didn't respond, still watching as the dog approached him and then to my shock it sat down in front of him, tongue hanging from its mouth.

"Padfoot?" Harry whispered. The dog looked up at him and before my eyes changed into the more familiar form of Sirius Black.

XXX

We moved from the library into the kitchen where Sirius set about making tea as if it were the most ordinary visit, rather than we had come to find books for Dumbledore and _he_ was here as if had never died. I kept staring at him, unable to believe he was actually sitting there. It had been enough of a shock to see Dumbledore risen but to see Sirius was even stranger. Dumbledore had been killed reluctantly by Snape; Sirius was killed by a very willing Bellatrix.

"My cousin's sanity changed the effect of her spells," said Sirius, giving me a long stare when I commented on it. I ducked my head, flushing.

"I am of course delighted that you are back, Sirius," I said, immediately. "But I had to ask. You see if you are back, others could be back as well. Others we would prefer were not back."

"Voldemort?" said Sirius.

"Yes, Voldemort," I replied. "So what I need to know is how it happened for you."

Harry nodded, albeit while staring in mute fascination at his godfather.

"The curtain which divides us from this world is fragile but strong at the same time. When I was killed in the Department of Mysteries I strained against that curtain with all my strength because all of you were still endangered, but I could not break through it. I cannot tell you much about the other side of the curtain because I am not allowed to and there is powerful magic in place to stop me from speaking of it. One day I woke in the place I had died in, as if I had simply been asleep for a time. The place was strangely empty and I left the Ministry without seeing a soul. Once out on the street I had to change into my Animagus and then I made my way back here. I cannot tell you how I came back or who perpetrated it though."

"So you came back in the place where you had died?" I mused, my mind going into overdrive. Harry looked at me and shook his head.

"Hermione, no," he said, as if he had read my mind.

"If he is going to reappear it is highly likely that he will be there."

"But trying to meet him in the Forbidden Forest would be a mistake. He will see us coming before we reach him."

"Not if we used the cloak," I argued.

"Hermione has a point, Harry," said Sirius. Harry looked at me through slightly narrowed eyes and then sighed.

"I suppose she does, but it will be dangerous and I know of at least one person who would not be happy if I let her go out there."

"Let me?" I echoed. "Harry, when have you _let_ me do anything?"

Sirius laughed and then sobered quickly.

"I will come back to Hogwarts with you. I am certain I could be of use to Dumbledore now. I don't need to hide from the Ministry anymore after all."

"That is very true," said Harry and then he smiled broadly. "It is so good to have you back, Sirius."

"It is good to be back," he replied.

XXX

Harry took Sirius into Dumbledore's hidden room while I waited at Hagrid's house for them to come back. We had agreed that we would speak to Dumbledore and then the four of us (Harry, Sirius, Hagrid and me) would head out into the Forbidden Forest to look for the place where Voldemort perished once and for all. I knew Harry wasn't happy that I was coming, but I really felt that I had no choice but to go with them and Dumbledore had readily agreed to my presence.

Hagrid was pacing up and down, a sure sign that he was nervous. He never worried about being in the Forbidden Forest; it was home from home for him, but he was on edge tonight. I was almost glad when Harry and Sirius arrived, because at least now we could get out there. Harry glanced across at me.

"Draco sent a message via Neville."

"Neville has been here?"

"Not exactly. He sent an unmarked owl. Draco says if you get hurt he will not be happy."

I smiled at that.

"Last of the great romantics, isn't he?" I said. Harry shrugged and I saw a brief flicker of pain in his eyes. I reached across and squeezed his hand. "Let's do this. It's like old times."

Harry nodded and I swallowed hard on the grief that rose; Ron should have been here, but he wasn't and despite the people who were reappearing from beyond the curtain, I knew he wouldn't be one of them. There was no explaining how I knew; I just did.

The trees loomed above us and the ground beneath was soft and earthy. I looked around myself warily as we moved along the path. Dumbledore had replicated the cloak of invisibility and so we were all able to move silently through the trees, unseen but able to see one another. There has always been a somewhat disturbing feel to this forest, even before the war and the events that went with it. When we were children Harry and Draco had once had to do detention out here together. Draco has talked about it occasionally and laughingly told me that Harry was more scared than he was. Harry of course tells the tale the other way round. Truth be told I would imagine they were both terrified as young boys; Harry because he was relatively new to the world of magic and Draco because he had been protected from anything that might harm him by his mother. Anything that is except his father.

The atmosphere seemed to get heavier the further into the forest we went and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. The others seemed to be feeling the same way, as Sirius suddenly murmured that he was going to change form; it would be easier for him to move about and he would be able to pick up the scent of anything that might pose a threat. Harry readily agreed and I watched as Sirius shed his cloak and padded along beside us in the form of a large black dog.

"Harry," murmured Hagrid. "You might want to be very careful now."

Harry gave him a puzzled look but I gasped as Firenze the Centaur stepped out from the trees, a band of centaurs behind him; all of them looking towards a spot not far off where a figure was hunched. I caught my breath quickly and stared at the cloaked figure, whose identity remained uncertain, as the face was hidden beneath a wide hood.

Sirius froze where he was, one foot raised in the air before him and then he turned back to us.

"Run!" he instructed. We didn't need telling twice; all of us fled at speed, but then my cloak became tangled on a bush and I heard a cry behind me followed by stamping feet. Suddenly I was surrounded by centaurs and the cloaked figure had turned towards me.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

BPOV

The walk down the corridor to the library was even more strenuous than usual, but for different reasons. Usually it was hard because of all those faces looking out at me, following me with their eyes as I walked past, reminding me that they had died for a cause, while I lived and went about the trivial business of studying. Today it was hard because I was meeting Professor Marcus and might even discover if Voldemort was risen; maybe even _where_ the Dark Lord was currently residing. It sent a shiver down my spine to just think of it.

"You ok?" Edward muttered. He was walking next to me, ostensibly to go and study but in reality to keep a close eye on me. Harry had been called to Hogwarts School and so Neville and Draco were already installed in the library ready to keep close watch over what happened.

"Fine," I murmured, glancing across at first him and then to my left where an almost identical figure walked. Cedric was only faintly outlined beside me, almost insubstantial, but I knew that was because he wasn't sure if Marcus would see him or not. It seemed safer for him to be almost hidden.

"Ah, Bella, I am so pleased you are here!" Professor Marcus was waiting near the doorway and greeted me enthusiastically. I smiled across at him.

"Good evening, Professor. I am sorry I'm late."

"Oh no, not at all, my dear, not at all. You are not late, I was early. I needed to return some books myself. Now, let us find a table."

Edward shrugged as I gave him a questioning look behind Marcus' back and then I followed the professor to the table. Sitting down opposite him, I watched as he withdrew parchment, ink and a quill from his battered bag. He scratched my name at the top of the sheet and then looked across at me.

"You understand of course that I am recording our conversation today, Bella, because this is such an exciting field of study and I record every new idea I come across. Now, we were talking about the importance of the last resting place earlier; I would be fascinated to hear your thoughts on this."

I was silent for a moment, doing my utmost to appear thoughtful while looking at Cedric who was standing just behind the professor.

"_Tell him that it is highly unlikely a person would return to the place they had died."_

I gave him a quizzical look.

"_We want to find out where Voldemort is. If he argues you might find yourself on to something."_

"I would think it unlikely that if someone died they'd want to be back at the place where they died," I said. "Surely they'd go back to somewhere they were happy..."

"But what if they had never been happy?" he said, with a small smile. My eyes widened slightly, but I managed to respond in an appropriate way.

"I suppose I never thought of that, sir. Surely everyone has at least one happy moment in their life?"

"Not everyone," said Marcus, sadly.

"Haven't you ever been happy?" I blurted and then flushed. "Sorry, sir, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no, it is fine, dear. I do not actually think of myself this time. I think of someone else."

"Might I ask who then, sir?"

Marcus was silent, looking away from me for a moment. Cedric was watching him through anxious eyes and I noticed that Edward was hovering at a table close by, apparently absorbed in a scroll, but his gaze flitted up towards me briefly.

"Just somebody I used to know," he said. "Somebody who proved that no matter how much power one might have it does not necessarily make for happiness."

"Power?" I echoed. My attempt at innocence met with rolled eyes from both Edward and Cedric, but Marcus didn't appear to notice.

"Tom was a misguided young man," he muttered, but then he caught himself, as I wondered who Tom might be. "So if a person was to contact a deceased loved one then, Bella, where do you think the right place would be?"

"Somewhere that means something," I replied automatically, thinking about the beach hut. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?"

"Somewhere that the person thought a lot of; maybe somewhere they were happy or somewhere where something significant had happened."

"Yes!" said Marcus, excitedly. "Yes! That is exactly it! That is what I believe as well!"

Edward moved so that he was standing out of Marcus' eye line and drew a hand across his throat, in a kill the conversation kind of way.

"Well, sir, you've given me a lot to think about," I said, getting to my feet. Marcus rose slowly to his feet too, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes; I too have a lot to consider. Good night, Miss Swan. I will see you Tuesday."

"Good night, sir," I replied and watched as he headed out of the library, seeing him pause to look at some of the Martyr pictures along the way.

Edward crossed the room quickly when he was certain that Marcus was gone and the room span.

"I wish you'd warn me before you did that," I groused, as we arrived in Edward and Draco's apartment.

"We need to get hold of Potter," said Draco, immediately. He was pacing up and down, a scowl marring his features.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

Draco glared at me and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," said Edward, taking my hands and drawing me away from Draco and Neville. "Marcus said _Tom_ didn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

Edward took a deep breath and then glanced towards the others before he replied.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. Marcus basically intimated that he knew Voldemort well enough to know that he was never happy. And his theories make it very likely that we can locate the Dark Lord."

"How?" asked Neville. "I mean, according to the professor Voldemort was never happy, even when he was powerful."

"Then we need to start looking into his history and find a time when he was happy," I said.

"Right," said Neville, nodding, but then his shoulders slumped. "But how are we going to do that? It's not like we can just ask him is it?"

"My father," said Draco, quietly.

"What?" Edward looked across at him, one eyebrow raised.

"If anyone is going to know it will be Father. He knew the Dark Lord when they were young; he was one of his closest friends."

"Are you sure you want to speak to him though?" said Edward. Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he dropped his hands and shrugged.

"I can't see that I have much choice, Edward, can you?"

"You want me to come with you?" asked Edward, but Draco immediately shook his head.

"Not a good idea."

"_I will go with Draco."_

I looked up and saw Cedric standing behind Draco, a concerned expression on his face. I tilted my head to one side and Cedric suddenly smiled.

"_He was such a cretin when we were children! I can't believe how well he turned out."_

"Cedric says he will go with you, Draco," I said. Draco shot me a confused look.

"And what precisely does he think he can do?"

"_I can watch and I can report back to you if things are looking dangerous."_

I repeated what Cedric had said and Draco sighed.

"Fine, but I honestly don't think he will try anything here."

"_I know a spell which will allow you to see what I see."_

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Well he is my father; I can't see that he will try to do anything here at the university..."

"Actually I was talking to Cedric," I said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," he said. "Not weird at all. Does she do that all the time, Edward?"

"All the time," he replied, with a grin. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"_So are we doing this?"_

"We are doing this," I replied. "Do your worst, wonderboy."

"Wonderboy?"

"_Wonderboy?"_

"Sure thing," I said, breezily. Draco squared his shoulders and headed for the door. "Hey! Malfoy!" He turned back, slowly. "Be careful. If anything happens to you, Hermione will kill us."

A slow smile spread across his lips and then he nodded.

I watched as Cedric approached me. His lips moved in a silent spell and I felt a cold shiver run through my body, as I staggered back slightly.

"You ok?" asked Edward, catching me.

"Whoa, that's weird," I said, as the floor tilted towards me. When I closed my eyes I saw everything as Cedric did; Draco moving down the corridor towards the professor's rooms...

XXX

"_I need to speak to my father."_

"_Ah, Draco, my boy. Of course. He is due here any minute. Is everything ok? Anything I can do to help?"_

"_No. This is between me and Father."_

_Caius' eyes narrowed slightly but then he smiled and nodded, just as the door behind him opened and Lucius Malfoy filled the frame his cane in his hand._

"_Ah, Draco. How fortuitous that you are here." _

"_Father," he said, politely. Lucius crossed the room and gave his son a cold embrace, trying to ignore the fact that Draco immediately stiffened in his arms, as he stepped back._

"_You wanted to speak to me?" said Lucius, raising an eyebrow, as he tapped his cane on the floor. Draco glanced across at his uncle._

"_Perhaps without an audience, Father," he suggested, giving Caius a hard look. Caius sneered at him, but then Lucius nodded._

"_Of course, Caius, if you don't mind..."_

"_But, Lucius..."_

"_Now," said Lucius. Caius glared and then turned on his heel muttering to himself. As soon as he was gone, Lucius took a seat and gestured at the chair opposite him. Warily, Draco sat down and looked across at his father, who leaned back in his seat. "So, Draco, you wanted to speak to me?"_

_Draco paused and was thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to frame the words, but then he moved forwards in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning towards his father._

"_Last time when the Dark Lord rose, I was still a child, Father and I did not understand the importance of what he did; of his vision I suppose. And if I am honest my relationship with Mother perhaps clouded my judgement." He ducked his head as he mentioned his mother, trying to ignore the pain that ripped through him at the mention of Narcissa._

"_That is very honest of you, Draco."_

"_I thought it was time for some honesty. I loved Mother, you know I did, but she wanted to keep me as a child, as her little boy. She did not understand how important my mission was and she prevented me from serving Voldemort to the best of my ability. I could have killed Dumbledore, but she took that away from me, left me open to the suspicion and ridicule of the rest of the Death Eaters."_

"_Yes, I suppose she opened all of us up to that," agreed Lucius. _

"_But with the best of intentions." Draco could not help but offer a small defence of his mother. Lucius gave him a hard look, but then nodded, curtly. "And strangely, Voldemort never punished me himself for my failure to kill Dumbledore. Do you know why, Father?"_

_It was a genuine question and Lucius allowed a small smile to cross his lips._

"_I do not know why but Voldemort always seemed to have a soft spot for you, Draco. Of course when you were born he was at the height of his power and he saw you as a very small baby, even held you I believe. Your mother though chose Snape to be your godfather and I approved, mistakenly believing that he was for the cause. Had we asked Voldemort our family name would never have been in question."_

"_Was he happy when I was a baby?"_

"_Happy?" echoed Lucius, giving his son a confused look. _

"_Yes, happy." Draco didn't elaborate; he had learnt that sometimes if he remained silent his father would fill the silence; generally with ranting and raging at his only child, but this time Lucius looked thoughtful._

"_I think perhaps it was a bitter happiness, after all he would never have children himself and I believe he was conceivably a little envious of those of us that did. There is only one time I saw Voldemort truly happy and that was the day he believed he had killed his nemesis; Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."_

"_Yes, a shame for all of us that he did _still_ live," said Draco, the only clue that he spoke in jest being the slight twinkle in his eye which his father did not see._

"_Not for much longer," said Lucius, with a smile._

"_Oh?"_

"_You think your Dark Mark burning is a coincidence, Draco? All of us feel it; the power of the Dark Lord. He has created a fool-proof plan this time I think."_

"_Have you seen him?" asked Draco. Lucius narrowed his eyes and then got to his feet, moving across to the window where he looked out towards the forest._

"_None of us have seen him. He remains hidden from us, yet we feel his call. He is risen we have no doubt."_

_Draco heard what his father said, but it was where he stood, what he looked at that interested him more. As Lucius Malfoy looked out towards the Forbidden Forest, Draco knew where it was believed Voldemort would rise and because he knew, the rest of them did too._

XXX

"Shit!" said Neville. I looked up, shocked. Neville rarely swore and when he did I knew it was bad.

"What is it?" asked Edward, as Draco reappeared in the room.

"Harry and Hermione have gone into the Forbidden Forest," he said.

"What?" said Draco. "I'll bloody kill her!"

"Not if I get there first you won't," I replied, but then Draco fumbled in his pocket, withdrawing a green heart shaped stone and his face whitened.

"Hermione," he murmured.

"What?"

"She's in danger," he replied. "Grave danger."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

HPOV

The bars of the cage seemed to close in around me and a sob fought its way up my throat. How on earth had I managed to get myself captured by the Centaurs? I had met Firenze before; he was a noble beast, but a beast nevertheless. He had no human compunctions about hurting someone else for his own gain; I was amazed to be basically unscathed in this prison. The bars of the cage were wooden; it seemed to have been forged from a dead tree, the branches curling around me strong enough to contain me. I reached for my wand, but it had been removed. With a frustrated sigh I sat down, hunching my knees up to my chest as I debated what I could do. Harry, Sirius and Hagrid would know I was not with them and they would surely come up with a plan to rescue me. In the meantime I would have to just sit it out.

My mind wandered back to the figure I had seen racing towards me, heavily cloaked, before the Centaurs had surrounded me and Firenze had thrown me onto his back and galloped off with me. At some point I had lost consciousness and when I woke I was in this cell. The way my head was still spinning a little told me I had been hexed, but I didn't know who had done it. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Firenze standing just outside my cage, looking down at me disdainfully.

"What are you doing in my forest?" he growled, stamping a foot. I struggled to my feet shakily.

"Let me go," I said.

"Answer me!"

"We were looking for something. I was with Hagrid." I hoped that mentioning my friend, who was at least admitted to the Forest without question, might help a little.

"The Halfling should know better than to bring _humans_ into my forest!" snarled Firenze.

"I did not mean any harm; neither did Hagrid! But there is something coming that will endanger us all... Please, you have to let me go!"

He curled his lip and shook his head, his eyes blazing with fury.

"My friends will come for me..."

"Your friends will die if they come here," replied Firenze.

"You would kill them?" I gasped.

"They will die if they come here," he repeated, not answering my question and then he turned and trotted away from me, leaving me alone. I pounded my fist on the floor, before wiping the tears of frustration from my eyes. Without my wand I had no idea how I would get out of here. Fumbling in my pocket for a tissue, my fingers grazed against the heart shaped stone that Draco gave me and a thought crossed my mind. Lately all I had been doing was reading about the magical properties of blood and bloodlines. Bella was of my bloodline. Maybe I could reach her without needing my wand.

Turning my back on the Centaurs who were watching me suspiciously from beyond my cage, I closed my eyes and focussed really hard on my cousin, reaching out with my thoughts for her. Suddenly I felt her consciousness and I started, but then quickly gathered myself. I needed to transmit my message quickly before the link faded. Projecting an image of the Forbidden Forest and the cage I was kept in I hoped she would retrieve it and pass the message on. I felt a surge of love and courage and then the link faded, leaving me exhausted. As my eyes closed of their own accord, my hand tightened around the heart and the last thought that flashed through my mind was Draco.

XXX

When I woke it was daylight, sunshine streaming through the trees casting a hazy green glow around the clearing. It was hard to be certain, but I was fairly sure that there were different Centaurs guarding me now and then a slight change in the atmosphere to my right alerted my attention. I looked to see a distinctive set of white trainers in the undergrowth and as my gaze travelled upwards, I saw my cousin hidden behind a tree. She grinned across at me and placed a finger over her lips, before raising her wand and blasting a tree at the far side of the clearing. A further blast drew the Centaurs attention and they galloped towards the disturbance.

Bella crossed the clearing quickly and blasted the lock on the cage freeing me, before she handed my wand.

"We need to hurry," she whispered, leading me back towards the tree where she had hidden. She had closed and locked the cage again as we fled casting an illusionment charm over it so that it looked on first glance as though I were still there. It would fool them as long as they didn't go too close and didn't look too hard, because the illusion of me didn't move. Bella grinned at me and then grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her through the trees. Finally she stopped, breathing heavily and we leaned back against a tree, catching our breath.

"Edward is going to kill me," she said.

"Why?" I asked, warily. She grimaced.

"Harry came back and they were trying to formulate a plan to spring you. Jeez, 'Mione, they sure can talk! And all the time they were arguing about who was going to enter the forest and who was the right one for the job, you were stuck here. Then when you contacted me I figured I'd come in and get you, leave them to their plans. Jerks!"

"Seriously, none of them knew you came?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She ducked her head and flushed a little.

"Yeah well, like I say, they were all talk and no action! I'm surprised Draco didn't blow a gasket waiting for them to make a damned decision."

"Well, I'm not going to argue. I'm just glad to be out of there. Oh dear..." I broke off as the clattering sound of hooves filled the clearing. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side, as a group of Centaurs galloped past, but one stopped, looking around himself.

"Listen to me, witch Hermione! You were probably safer in my cell than out here! There is evil in this forest and it will find you. When it does, you will wish you had stayed with me, protected by my kind. We abandon you Hermione Granger to the Forbidden Forest and the evil that lurks here and awaits you. Foolish witch!"

As Firenze galloped away, I stared wide eyed at Bella, whose expression was similar to mine.

"Heavy, isn't he?" she said, eventually. I cleared my throat.

"Just a bit, yes. We need to get out of here. There are all sorts of evil things in this forest, but I have a bad feeling I know the one he is referring to and we don't want to get in _his_ path."

Bella looked at me and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," she said, eventually.

"What?"

"We've found a few things out since I saw you last. Professor Marcus was talking to me about the Martyrs and he mentioned a Tom who had never been happy. He believes the Martyrs must return to a place where they were happy. But if Tom was never happy where would he have reappeared?"

"Tom?" I echoed, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Tom Riddle; Voldemort. Draco went to his father and spun him a line about wanting to be a proper Death Eater, wanting to see the Dark Lord. Anyway, Lucius said that Voldemort was only happy the day he killed Harry, which was here, so in theory..."

"This is where he will reappear," I breathed. My mind worked ten to the dozen, remembering the cloaked figure. "Oh God. Where is Draco now?"

"He's fine, 'Mione. He is with the others. All he was worried about was you, but Harry said that it wasn't a good idea for him or Edward to come after you because of the Dark Mark. If it starts to burn while they are with us... well they can't guarantee our safety. They can't always fight it however much they might want to. Edward told me that it's like watching a movie of himself; he can see everything he is doing but he can't stop himself. How scary must that be?"

"Scary and very upsetting I would think," I replied, but then I clasped her hand again and we moved on through the trees. I was not entirely familiar with the paths, but it seemed safer to walk along them than to go off track and find ourselves with the unpredictable magical creatures that dwelt within the glades and depths of the trees. The sun was beginning to set above us and I felt a shiver of fear. I did not want to be in this forest at nightfall.

"Oh great!"

"Bella?"

"Cedric is here. He says that Edward and Draco are absolutely furious with me. Yeah whatever! Oh please, you are a seventeen year old boy... Yes I know it was dangerous... No it was not childish! She's my cousin for fuck's sake! Oh shut up, Cedric! You sound like your brother... My language would not be disgusting if you didn't keep bugging me..."

"Erm, Bella, it's kind of weird listening to you talking to yourself," I said. She scowled at me and then at a space to my right, where I assumed Cedric was standing.

"He told me to tell you that Draco isn't delighted with you either," she said. "Because of course you deliberately got yourself caught by the Centaurs and imprisoned..." She broke off and her face paled a little.

"What is it?" I asked. "What did he say?"

"He's being a jerk," she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Basically telling me precisely what is going through his brother's head. It isn't pretty!"

"No, I don't suppose it would be," I murmured. "Cedric... he can hear me, can't he?" As she nodded, I turned to the space where Bella was looking. "It's my fault that Bella came, not hers. I called her using blood magic. It is very powerful and it would have pulled her here whether she wanted to come or not. Edward shouldn't be angry with her; he should be angry with me. But I was so scared in that cell; Centaurs are unpredictable at the best of times and they were threatening me. They said they would kill my friends; that would mean Edward too."

"Cedric says he understands but he's not convinced that Harry, Edward and Draco will be." She suddenly rolled her eyes. "He says if we survive getting out of this damned forest we might die anyway when they get their hands on us."

"I'm sorry," I said. "This is all my fault. How could I be stupid enough to get caught and to lose my wand?"

"Don't sweat it, 'Mione. We'll be fine. Now come on. Wonderboy has disappeared again, so it's just us. Let's get out of here."

We made our way onwards down the path and then stopped. We seemed to have been walking for hours and hadn't got any further. With a sigh, I sank down onto a felled tree trunk and buried my head in my hands.

"We've been past here three times already," I said. "I feel like we are going to be stuck here forever!"

"I know what you mean," said Bella, glumly, dropping down beside me. "And what makes it even better is that when we get out of here we're gonna be in for some major lecturing. Just great!"

"Great," I echoed and then I started to giggle at the absurdity of it. A memory came into my head and I grinned across at her. "Do you remember when we were eight and we wandered off into the woods outside your Dad's place? I really did think he was going to kill us!"

"Yeah, that was Jake's fault for ratting on us," grumbled Bella. "I still can't believe he told his dad we'd gone into the woods. I didn't speak to him for weeks afterwards."

"We were grounded to our room for weeks afterwards," I pointed out, with a giggle. Bella grinned.

"Yeah. It was kind of a pointless punishment though because all it did was rain and we just read books. I don't remember being too gutted!"

"No, me neither," I replied. "The lecture was the worst part."

Bella grimaced and then got to her feet.

"Well, we'd best put on our best sorry faces like we did then because I have a feeling the lecture will be the worst part when we get out of here too."

I stood up and stretched, but the smile faltered on my lips as I looked behind her. A figure in a cloak was standing behind her, watching us. The figure brought a pair of grey hands to the hood and drew it back.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

BPOV

"Oh great!" I scowled and rolled my eyes. Hermione gave me a puzzled look and I shook my head, as I looked across at the figure that had materialised through the trees.

"Bella?"

"Cedric is here."

"_You do know that Edward and Draco are furious with you? Not to mention Harry. Why on earth would you just take yourself off into the woods without a word to anyone? Have you any idea how dangerous this forest is?"_

"Yeah whatever!" I said. Cedric gave me a level look that reminded me strongly of his brother.

"_It is not _whatever_, Isabella. You have been very foolish to come out here alone..."_

"Oh please, you are a seventeen year old boy!"

"_I was a seventeen year old boy when I was killed. Because I still resemble one is neither here nor there. Have you any idea how dangerous it is out here? How dangerous it was for you to come out here?"_

"Yes I know it was dangerous."

"_Dangerous and extremely childish!"_

"No it was not childish! She's my cousin for fuck's sake!"

"_I hardly think there is any need for that, Bella. Your language is disgusting!"_

"Oh shut up, Cedric! You sound like your brother. My language would not be disgusting if you didn't keep bugging me..."

"Erm, Bella, it's kind of weird listening to you talking to yourself," said Hermione, who had been watching me the whole time. I scowled at her and then looked across at Cedric who was still glaring at me.

"_You can tell your cousin that Draco is not delighted with her either."_

"He told me to tell you that Draco isn't delighted with you either," I said. "Because of course you deliberately got yourself caught by the Centaurs and imprisoned..."

"_My brother is furious with you, Bella. It is most certainly your fault that you are here; you should have waited for everyone to make a decision, not gone off on your own. Now both of you are in danger without everyone else. You could have placed the whole group in jeopardy, but I doubt you have even considered that. I almost hope he does employ some of the hexes he is considering!"_

I broke off and my face paled a little at the threat. I didn't know Edward well enough to know if he would hex me or not.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "What did he say?"

"He's being a jerk," I replied, narrowing my eyes. "Basically telling me precisely what is going through his brother's head. It isn't pretty!"

"No, I don't suppose it would be," she murmured. "Cedric... he can hear me, can't he?" As I nodded, Hermione turned to the space where I was looking. "It's my fault that Bella came, not hers. I called her using blood magic. It is very powerful and it would have pulled her here whether she wanted to come or not. Edward shouldn't be angry with her; he should be angry with me. But I was so scared in that cell; Centaurs are unpredictable at the best of times and they were threatening me. They said they would kill my friends; that would mean Edward too."

"_Tell her I understand that she was afraid but I am not convinced that Harry, Draco or Edward will accept that as a reason for you steamrollering out here without a word to them."_

"Cedric says he understands but he's not convinced that Harry, Edward and Draco will."

"_If you do manage to get out of this forest alive, there is every chance that they will kill you anyway."_

I rolled my eyes.

"He says if we survive getting out of this damned forest we might die anyway when they get their hands on us."

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is all my fault. How could I be stupid enough to get caught and to lose my wand?"

Cedric gave me a last hard look and then faded away.

"Don't sweat it, 'Mione. We'll be fine. Now come on. Wonderboy has disappeared again, so it's just us. Let's get out of here."

"He's disappeared?"

"I think it's the magic in here. It probably makes it difficult for him to appear for long," I replied.

We made our way onwards down the path and then stopped. We seemed to have been walking for hours and hadn't got any further. With a sigh, Hermione sank down onto a felled tree trunk and buried her head in her hands.

"We've been past here three times already," she said. "I feel like we are going to be stuck here forever!"

"I know what you mean," I replied, glumly, dropping down beside my cousin. "And what makes it even better is that when we get out of here we're gonna be in for some major lecturing. Just great!"

"Great," she echoed and then she started to giggle at the absurdity of it. "Do you remember when we were eight and we wandered off into the woods outside your Dad's place? I really did think he was going to kill us!"

"Yeah, that was Jake's fault for ratting on us," I said, as I remembered my best friend admitting that he had told on us. "I still can't believe he told his dad we'd gone into the woods. I didn't speak to him for weeks afterwards."

"We were grounded to our room for weeks afterwards," she pointed out, with a giggle. I grinned.

"Yeah. It was kind of a pointless punishment though because all it did was rain and we just read books. I don't remember being too gutted!"

"No, me neither. The lecture was the worst part."

I grimaced and then got to my feet.

"Well, we'd best put on our best sorry faces like we did then because I have a feeling the lecture will be the worst part when we get out of here too."

Hermione stood up and stretched, but the smile faltered on her lips as she looked behind me. Slowly I turned to see what had caught her attention. A figure in a cloak was standing behind me, watching us. The figure brought a pair of grey hands to the hood and drew it back.

XXX

For a moment we both stared stunned as we recognised Aro, the Dean of the University standing before us. Aro stepped forwards and his eyes widened with shock.

"What on earth are you two doing out here?" he demanded, his voice cold and nothing like the one he used when delivering his inspirational messages about unity to the campus.

"Erm, taking a walk," I replied, aiming for nonchalance. Hermione glanced at me and then at the professor, smiling across at him.

"Good evening, sir," she said. Aro glared at us and I shivered; he clearly wasn't taken in by our feeble explanation.

"It is way past curfew time," he said. "I know that at the school there was a tendency to allow you to get away with murder, Miss Granger, but the university has strict rules about student conduct. This is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason; it is forbidden!

"Sorry, sir, we lost track of the time," I interjected quickly. "We'll get straight back now."

Aro narrowed his eyes.

"I think not," he replied. "Accio wands!"

Our wands flew from our hands and reappeared in his. Hermione gasped and went to move forwards, but I stopped her, grabbing her arm. Aro cast a small smile our way.

"As Dean of the university it is my duty to ensure our students comply with the rules. You are both fully aware of the curfews in place at Hogwarts and you especially Miss Granger know that the Forbidden Forest is precisely that; _forbidden_. Your presence out here is dangerous and most certainly not allowed. I am sure you are both aware of the consequences of breaking university rules; you are certainly intelligent enough." His dark gaze moved from one to the other and I glanced at Hermione nervously. She had become white as a sheet with his words.

"Please, sir," she cried. "You can't expel us!"

"It was my fault!" I said, swiftly. "I went for a walk and I didn't realise where I was. When I got lost, Hermione came after me. I am very sorry, sir and I promise it will not happen again. But if one of us really does have to be expelled, it should be me."

Aro was silent for a moment, his gaze flitting from one to the other and then he drew in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing slightly, as he regarded us both steadily.

"Let us say I believe you both and am prepared to offer a second chance," he began.

"Oh, please, sir," begged Hermione, tears stinging in her eyes.

"You will both return immediately to the university and consider yourselves under house arrest. You are not to leave the premises under any circumstances. Am I completely clear?"

"Yes, sir," we both said, knowing that this was the best offer he was likely to give us.

"Off you go then," he said.

"Erm, sir, can we have our wands back?" I asked, tentatively. Aro gave me a hard look but then nodded harshly. As our wands levitated back to us I gripped mine in my fist and I noticed Hermione doing the same.

"Girls," called Aro, as we headed away from him. "The university is that way!"

"Oh, thanks!" I called back.

Hermione grabbed my arm and we headed in the direction he had pointed in, gripping onto one another for dear life.

"_That was very close and very dangerous."_

"Great," I muttered, as soon as I was positive the dean was out of hearing range.

"What is it?" asked Hermione. "Oh." Understanding dawned on her face and she looked around warily. I pointed to where Cedric was standing looking at me, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"_You are lucky he just gave you back your wands and sent you on your way."_

"Ah well, it's done now." I tried for nonchalance, in spite of how I really felt. In truth I was very shaken by what had happened.

"_Isabella, my brother and Draco are on their way here. I would advise against indifference when they get here." _

"Oh for goodness sake, stop lecturing me, Diggory!" I snapped. Cedric glared at me and then the ground seemed to rise to meet me as I collapsed to the floor.

XXX

"_What are we doing here?"_

_We are in the beach hut and Cedric is pacing up and down in front of me, pausing every now and again to give me a stern glare. _

"_Cedric, if I am here with you, where is Hermione?"_

"_She will be safe. Your body is still in the forest with her," he replied. His expression falters somewhat and he forces himself to relax. "I need to speak to you, Bella and you weren't listening to me in the forest."_

"_Well, if you wouldn't insist on acting like you're my dad rather than my friend maybe I would listen."_

_His lips curve into a small smile and he crosses the room._

"_You see me as your friend?" he says. I shrug._

"_Sure, why not? If you weren't already dead I might have killed you by now... Sorry, that was a bit insensitive."_

"_Maybe a little." His grin widens slightly though so that I know he is not offended._

"_So, Wonderboy, what is it that you need to say to me?"_

_Cedric's expression changes, becoming serious again._

"_There were two figures in cloaks moving through the forest, Bella," he says, eventually. _

"_Two?" The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Cedric nods his head as he sees comprehension dawn on my face. "Shit!"_

"_Precisely," he says, though I catch the hint of disapproval in his gaze at my language._

"_Sorry," I mutter. "Is it _him_?"_

"_I don't know for certain. He is wrapped in a dark cloak and it is difficult to see him properly. Usually I can feel something of the person even if I cannot see them but he is deliberately hiding himself with powerful magic. It does not mean it is He Who Shall Not be Named, but I would not be able to confidently say it is not. You and Hermione need to get out of these woods as quickly as possible. I'm not sure why Aro let you go, but I wouldn't trust him either. I'm not certain he has directed you back to the university and he may have done something with your wands."_

_I look at him and feel a shiver of apprehension run through me._

"_Cedric..." I start to say, but he vanishes and the hut around me._

XXX

"Bella! Bella!" I opened my eyes to find Hermione leaning over me, shaking my shoulder, as she looked around us, her eyes wide with trepidation. I sat up, bringing a hand to my head, scowling in the direction of Cedric who is standing slightly to my right, but he is not looking at me, he is looking behind us, in the same direction as Hermione. Slowly, I managed to get to my feet and turned to see two figures standing behind us, dressed in dark cloaks with the hoods drawn up hiding their faces from us.


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews, favourite adds and story alerts! Glad people seem to be enjoying this x_**

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

HPOV

I stared wide eyed as Bella got to her feet and saw the expression on her face when she saw the two figures behind us. Startled, I stepped back, automatically raising my wand.

"Put that damned wand down now, Granger!" Draco's sharp voice made me immediately lower my wand. Before I could consider my actions I threw myself at him and he caught me, holding me close to him for a moment, before he pushed me away, keeping a hold of my arms. "For someone with a very high IQ you can be remarkably stupid." I shivered slightly at his tone of voice, but found I could not pull away from him; he simply tightened his grip. Glancing to my left I saw that Edward was standing over Bella, the expression on his face so murderous that I was almost relieved it was Draco that was holding me.

"I'm sorry," I started to say, but he brought a finger up to cover my lips.

"You are going to listen to me," he said. "How is it that Harry, Hagrid and even that dog Sirius managed to get out of here unscathed, yet you managed to get yourself captured by Centaurs and then when you escaped from them you end up running round lost?"

"It's not as if I did it on purpose," I muttered, as soon as he moved his finger. To my relief he gave me a small smile.

"I know you didn't, love, but have you any idea how worried I have been? When Harry came back without you I could have killed him!"

"Any excuse," I said, but my face quickly fell as I thought of what we had discovered while in the woods. Seeing my expression, Draco tilted my chin so that I looked directly into his stormy eyes.

"What is it?"

"Aro was here, in the forest. He was looking for something... or someone."

Draco was silent digesting what I said and then he glanced across at Edward who was currently berating Bella. My cousin was glaring at him, scuffing the ground with her toe, looking so like the child who had hidden in the woods when we were children that I couldn't help but smile.

"We need to get you and Bella out of here," he said.

"Can't you apparate us out of here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, there are too many protective spells on the Forbidden Forest. We will have no option but to walk. Come on, we need to get out quick."

He took my hand and led me over to where Bella and Edward were still engaged in a fairly heated discussion.

"Dick," she muttered, when he turned away from her. He whirled round, green fire blazing from his eyes.

"Sometimes, Isabella, you behave like nothing but a bloody spoilt brat! Now move yourself! We need to get out of these damned trees before any of us get hurt."

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, looking a little startled when he gave her a small push. As we walked in front of the boys, I glanced across at her and was stunned to see tears standing out on her lashes. When I went to reach across to her though she shook her head, shoving her hands deep into her pockets after pulling her hood up to cover her face.

We moved through the trees in awkward silence. Draco reached across and took my hand in his, squeezing it gently, which was a small comfort. I couldn't keep my eyes from my cousin's form though; her shoulders were slumped and I knew she was crying. I wondered briefly what Edward had said to upset her so much; calling him what she had I knew he had got to her. And I hadn't heard her apologise like that since her dad told her off for staying out past curfew when we were children.

"Bella," I murmured, but she just stiffened and refused to look at me. Draco shrugged, but Edward looked a little guilty suddenly.

"Bella," he said, moving round to her side and placing a tentative hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone," she said, her voice muffled by her hood.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded. Edward scowled at me.

"I just gave her some home truths; pointed out that she has put all of us in danger with her impulsiveness. It was not my intention to make her cry."

The last sentence conveyed that he was feeling guilty for shouting at her and placated me somewhat, but apparently not Bella who whirled round and got right in Edward's face.

"She is my cousin for fuck's sake and all you lot could do was stand around talking about what you would do to help her! Instead of getting your asses out here and actually _doing _something, you were all for standing around flapping your mouths! I thought women were supposed to talk a lot but you lot could give a group of old women gossiping a run for their money! You're pathetic the lot of you! Sitting around talking! It's hardly a wonder he nearly won the first time round..." She broke off abruptly when I gave her a hurt look and stepped back, drawing a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just mean that if I hadn't got there when I did who knows what those weird Centaurs might have done to her?"

"We didn't know the Centaurs had her," said Draco, defensively. Bella sighed.

"No, but I did and I knew I had to get her out of there. I can't lose Hermione and I can't let her be lost. I'm all the family she's got. Surely you of all people understand that, Edward?"

Edward was silent for a moment, seemingly unwilling to back down. Bella huffed and then turned back towards the path, storming away from us, but Edward stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Ok, ok, I do understand. Of course I do, but surely you understand how worried I was when you just disappeared like that? We may have been doing a lot of talking, Bella, but we didn't want _this_ to happen; we didn't want anyone else endangered. This Forest houses a lot of different creatures, not to mention magic that would make your toes curl. We cannot use the magic we might wish to here, like being able to apparate at will. Honestly, we had started to formulate a plan and if you had just waited, we wouldn't all be here. Neville and Hagrid were going to come in, as Neville knows the most about the plant life out here and Hagrid about the creatures..."

Bella's face fell.

"So I screwed up," she said, eventually. "I said I was sorry, but you just had to keep going on at me, didn't you? Making me feel like it's all my fault..."

Edward sighed and I knew why; it was really her fault, for being so impetuous but I could hardly argue. Because like it or not, she had rescued me and we were all together. I hadn't hoped to see Draco until all of this was over, but here he was, holding my hand. He squeezed it and I turned in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Can you two just kiss and make up?" he said. "We really do need to get out of here." He was looking about himself anxiously and then he let go of my hand. I watched my eyes widening as he suddenly started to rub my arm.

"Yes, Bella, you should kiss and make up," I said.

"I thought you were on my side," she groused.

"Bella..." She looked across at me and saw the look on my face. Her eyes flitted to Draco and then to Edward and then gave me a small nod.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. It will never happen again," she said, doing her utmost to sound sincere, as she leaned across and kissed his lips. He seemed satisfied with her apology though and took her hand in his briefly as we set off again.

"Draco," I said, a little nervously, as my eyes caught him scratching at his arm again.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"We need to get out of these woods," he said. "Now."

Edward half turned to face Draco and I caught the expression of panic on his face.

"Please, we must move more quickly!" he said, urgently, but then he froze and as I looked ahead a sight that caused my breathing to hitch and my ears to ring caused me to halt.

Standing before us, his cloak billowing around him was a tall, handsome young man who gave us a winning smile.

"Miss Granger, what a delight to see you again," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Bella, as I stood my mouth slightly open staring at him. Many things I had expected when we came face to face again but this was not one of them. Because this was not the decaying form of a wizard who had dealt in evil for far too long. This was the face of a wizard in his prime; an exceptionally attractive wizard.

"Oh really, Miss Swan, you have no idea who I am? I am insulted."

"Please, leave her alone," Edward managed to say, though he grimaced with pain as the words left him. The wizard turned slowly to look at Edward and his lip curled back in a snarl that caused me to take a step back, but Draco stopped me, his hands firm on my arms. Glancing back at him, I was alarmed by what I saw; he was no longer in control. His eyes were glazed over and I struggled against him instinctively.

"Hold her still, Draco," warned the wizard, as he crossed the clearing to place his wand against my throat. Tilting his head to one side, a puzzled expression crossed his face. "I would never have believed that the hideous Mudblood I left behind on the battlefield could have grown into such a beautiful young woman. Such a waste! Imagine if you had been a Pureblood! I would have made you my queen."

"I would not have accepted!" I spat back at him.

"'Mione..."

"Let me introduce myself, Miss Swan. My name is Tom, Tom Riddle." He gave her a sardonic bow and then turned back to me. "As for you, Miss Granger, you had better behave in a more ladylike manner or I am quite certain that Draco will take exception."

My eyes widened at the implicit threat in his voice and I shivered. Bella was looking across at Edward a little fearfully, as he had taken hold of her by the arm.

"Tom Riddle?" she echoed. "Oh shit!"

"Yes I see that understanding is dawning. I am Tom Riddle, Tom Marvelo Riddle to be precise. Voldemort to the less educated. I am certain you have heard much about me, no doubt a lot of it twisted to the Potter version of events." At this he gave me a hard look and Draco tightened his grip slightly.

"What do you want us to do with them?" asked Edward suddenly. Voldemort gave us a thoughtful look and then a smile split his face.

"We will return them to the university. It was Aro who alerted me to their presence here in the first place, though why he would have allowed them to carry on walking through the forest with their wands is beyond me."

Bella extracted her wand and looked down at it, then gave it a frustrated shake.

"Ah, Edward? If you would be so kind?" Edward plucked her wand from her easily and Draco removed mine in the same way.

"Makes no difference; they're useless anyway," she said, bitterly.

"Aro must have put a spell on them," I said.

"Astute as ever, Miss Granger," mocked Voldemort. And then he lifted his own wand. "Cruciatus!"

I screamed as burning pain swept through my body, like hot lava flowing through my veins. It was all Draco could do to hold me upright as I writhed in his arms in agony. Tears stood out on my lashes and my legs gave way beneath me as the curse faded.

"That was for your part in my demise, Miss Granger. Well the entree dish anyway! They do say revenge is a dish best served cold and I have many ideas for what I will do with you and your horrible little friends."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then he prodded my chest with his wand, as I held my breath, waiting for him to issue the killing curse, but he did nothing but laugh at my reaction.

"Take them back to the university; straight to the Dean's office. Once we are there, we will bring the rest of them to their knees."

"Yes, my lord." Their voices echoed in unison and I shivered again, glancing across to see Bella staring wide eyed at me.


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Warning; a bit of violence in this chapter; nothing too heavy but our heroes are under the influence of the Dark Mark. Enjoy x_**

CHAPTER THIRTY

BPOV

Edward's fingers were digging into my arms and no matter how I wriggled he kept a tight grip on me. Hermione was white as a sheet, tears standing out on her lashes, as Draco manhandled her through the castle to the Dean's office. Once we were inside they released us, Edward pushing me away so hard I stumbled and Hermione caught me.

"Filthy Mudbloods," he muttered, though the voice was not his own.

"Draco, please," Hermione, said, moving towards him, her hands reaching out for him. He seized her wrists, holding her at arm's length before he spoke.

"Keep your disgusting, tainted hands to yourself, Mudblood," he said, coldly.

"Draco, please, I know you are in there somewhere, please, you have to let us go... Please we need to get out of here; we need to tell Harry what has happened, please..."

Suddenly he drew back his hand and before I could warn her, he struck her hard, in the mouth.

"Now we are even for third year," he said, ice in his tone, seemingly emotionless despite what he had just done. I crossed the room and helped Hermione to her feet, before I whirled round.

"You fucking bastard!" I snapped, my fist coming back, but before I could strike him, Edward seized my wrist from behind and dragged it back behind my back, making me cry out in pain. Hermione grabbed at his wrist, but then Draco withdrew his wand.

"Back, both of you!" he snarled. My cousin didn't speak, but moved away from him, tears streaming down her face now, as blood trickled from her lip. Draco's eyes narrowed for a brief moment as she brought a hand to her face, her gaze never leaving his. Something changed in his expression briefly, but before he could take the step he was about to, his hand raked at his arm and his eyes blazed with pain.

"Come, Edward," he said, leading his companion from the room. As the door closed behind them, I hurried over to Hermione, clutching at my arm.

"You ok?" I asked. She looked across at me and nodded, slowly.

"Bella, your arm," she whispered. I grimaced with pain and the slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She sank down beside me.

"I am sorry, 'Mione," I said, as I rested my head on her shoulder. Hermione took a shuddering breath and then shook her head.

"We need to get out of here, Bella. They have no control at all; not if they could hurt us like that. Merlin, he will never forgive himself!"

"_Bella, I am so sorry. He did not mean to hurt you. Your arm, is it alright?"_

Cedric appeared beside me, his face etched with worry. And then he looked at Hermione's face and his eyes widened.

"_What happened to her?"_

"You didn't see?" Hermione gave me a curious look and I smiled. "Cedric is here."

"_I saw only what Edward did. What happened?"_

I explained everything to him and watched as Cedric began to pace the room, agitated. Finally he paused.

"_There is nothing I can do! None of the others can see or hear me. How am I to help you get out of here? Sometimes it really is ridiculous being a damned ghost!"_

I listened to him rant and then looked across at him thoughtfully. Seeing the expression on my face he broke off abruptly.

"_What are you thinking?"_

"Hermione? When you read that book, The Measure of Purity, didn't it say something about the dead being able to communicate with the dead?"

"Well yes," she said. "Why?"

"Those who have come back, would you say they are still a little bit dead?"

Her eyes widened as she caught on to what I was saying and then she grinned.

"Of course! Cedric could get a message to Dumbledore and Sirius!"

"Who can tell the others we are here. Cedric, can you do that?"

"_I will do whatever it takes."_

As Cedric vanished I settled back next to Hermione, wincing as I moved position.

"Bella, I'm worried about your arm," said Hermione, softly. "He really yanked it up your back..."

"Tell me about it," I said, with a grimace, but then I looked at her and gently turned her face towards me. Her lip had stopped bleeding, but her cheek was very red. "Reckon you'll have a right shiner there."

She smiled sadly.

"I've had worse," she said. Glancing across at me, she spoke again, softly. "Bella, please don't tell the others that Draco did it. I'm not sure Harry would understand and he's only just started to trust Draco..."

"I think they might work it out for themselves," I replied. "I mean how am I going to explain my arm and your face?"

She was silent and I saw the tears gathering in her eyes again. With a sigh, I put my good arm around her and shifted slightly to try and get comfortable. I knew that my shoulder was most likely dislocated as Edward had pulled it right up my back, but I didn't want to worry my cousin any more than she already was. We sat in silence and eventually I felt my eyes beginning to close, as sleep claimed me.

XXX

_It is very hard to see as the hut is swathed in darkness. A wand moves to my left and I hear the whispered words of the light spell that brings a flickering, shadowy glow illuminate the walls. Cedric is standing at the far side of the room, his brilliant green eyes shining with concern. Reaching across to me, he takes my hand and looks at my shoulder sadly._

"_I cannot heal you, Bella," he says, his voice tinged with sadness. "I wish I could."_

"_It's ok," I say. In this dream realm I can't feel it anyway. The real hurt is that it was Edward who did it, even though I know he was not himself when it happened. Even though I know the one who really did this to me is Voldemort. Cedric is watching me, his whole being grey with misery._

"_It is not ok though; even if he does regain control, even if you do forgive him, he will be unable to forgive himself. I am sorry for both of us; for all of us."_

_Cedric closes his eyes against his own despair and I sigh deeply. Around us I can see Cedric's memories playing in the air. I see his mother and father happy together, hugging one another and laughing at the antics of their twin boys, who are engaged in a water fight, using their wands to send jets of water at one another. It is high spirits in a magical holiday destination and a small smile curves my lips as I watch them. The scene changes and I see the boys racing one another on broomsticks, calling out bantering insults as they go. And then the banter stops and they are throwing a ball across to one another as they debate who the better Quidditch player is. Suddenly they are in this beach hut, side by side, the door flung open so that the sunlight shines through, hitting the floor to create patches of yellow on the dull wooden surface. They are sat side by side, unable to quite believe that their mother has announced she is leaving, that she has met someone else. They both know that things haven't been right for the last couple of years, but they have hoped things might improve. Now though their mother is moving to America to be with the man she has met, who she loves. Edward has decided to go with her; he hasn't been happy at Hogwarts for a while, watching as his brother becomes increasingly popular. He is the dark, moody twin, while Cedric is all smiles and laughs. Everyone loves him and Edward is in the shadows, looking on, his grades better than anyone else in his year group. A scholarship at a prestigious school close to where his mother and new stepfather will be living comes up and he accepts it. _

_A graveyard, cold and grey, green light filtering through the branches of trees that stand like great clawed giants ready to grab at the boys who run through the stones, frozen suddenly as they are surrounded by Death Eaters. And then I see another boy, his features identical to the one writhing in pain before he falls lifeless to the ground, screaming in his bed, over and over again before a tall, fair haired man enters the room and holds him close. Tears burn my eyes as I see Edward's agony play out before me. _

"_Everything that happened to us was pain, Bella," he says, softly, as the memories fade. "Until you. Please do not give up on him. He loves you; _we_ love you."_

_And as he holds his arms out to me, I step into them and lean up to kiss the lips of the brother of my soul mate, before the scene around us can fade to dust and I am back in the Dean's office._

XXX

I cried out in pain as I went to move, my arm had stiffened in the night, making it even more painful. Hermione sat up beside me, a concerned expression on her face, which was marred as expected by a bruise which caused her cheek to swell.

"Oh Bella, we need to get you out of here," said Hermione, softly. "You need medical attention."

"I'm fine," I said, through gritted teeth, groaning softly as I tried to move. She reached out a tentative hand to touch my shoulder and I cried out, involuntarily.

"Yes, fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe a sling to hold your arm in place? Where is it most comfortable?"

"Nowhere," I groused, but she was too busy organising her cardigan into a sling shape to listen, so I carefully lifted my arm into a position where I could at least be in discomfort rather than the agony that had been ripping through me.

And then the door opened to reveal Tom Riddle, accompanied by Edward and Draco, both of whom still wore the slightly glazed expression from the day before. Immediately, Hermione and I moved back from the doorway, watching them approach a little nervously. Tom's gaze took in Hermione's face and my arm and he shook his head, making a tut tut noise as he looked at the boys.

"Really, Edward, Draco, could you not keep your hands to yourselves? How could you mark such a pretty face? And what on earth has happened to your arm, Miss Swan?"

I went to answer but he held up a hand to silence me.

"Actually on reflection, I don't think I care. Draco, bring Miss Granger."

He turned and exited the room, without even a look in my direction. Staring wide eyed as Draco crossed the room, I tried to stop him getting hold of my cousin, but he simply waved his wand, freezing me so that I couldn't move. A small sob escaped Hermione's lips as Draco got hold of her upper arm tightly.

"Perhaps today you won't be so quick to speak out of turn, Mudblood," he said, tracing her jaw with his finger, before he dragged her from the room. As he left and the door closed behind him, the spell relinquished its hold on me and I stumbled forwards. Edward was watching me from the doorway, his eyes unfocussed, glazed almost. Not wanting to get too close to him, I moved back to the window and perched on the ledge. His gaze never faltered, it was fixed on me without a hint that he was aware of what he was doing. It was somewhat unnerving and so I looked out of the window, until I felt a cold hand suddenly slip into mine and gave a startled gasp. Cedric appeared beside me and placed a finger on my lips, which strangely I could feel.

"_I am watching my brother from inside as well as out. Because we are twins I can see what he is thinking. His mind is like a blank canvas; it's as if someone has ripped all of his memories away."_

"So he feels nothing?" I murmured. Edward straightened up a little at the sound of my voice and I ducked my head, clearing my throat until he resumed his emotionless stance.

"_Nothing at all. And he has no memory even of harming you yesterday. I think the Dark Mark is stronger on him that on Draco..."_

"Makes sense, I guess. Draco was forced to take the mark. Edward took it willingly." I kept my voice as quiet as I could and this time Edward didn't look at me.

"_You could be right. I managed to make contact with Professor Dumbledore. He is sending reinforcements and they will be here as soon as possible."_

"Thank God!" I must have said this louder because Edward's cold gaze swept across to me.

"You should stay quiet, Mudblood," he warned.

"Sure thing," I replied, ignoring the way Cedric rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, Edward! Any chance of some medical attention?"

"I beg your pardon?" he said. I smiled at him winningly.

"You know, for the shoulder that you yanked out of its socket? Real tough guys you Death Eaters, attacking vulnerable women."

Edward didn't respond as his eyes became glazed again. Cedric sighed beside me.

"_I would go and check on your cousin, but somehow I think I might need to keep a close eye on you. Do you have to try and rile him?"_

"Just seeing if I can get a reaction," I replied, attempting a shrug only to gasp as pain shot through me. Cedric shot me a concerned look but then sighed as he leaned back.

"_I wish I could do something to help with that."_

I didn't reply as I looked across at the man I had started to fall for who was literally a shadow of himself, standing still at the door, the Dark Mark writhing on his arm.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

HPOV

I sat up and looked across at Bella, seeing the pain in her expression and my eyes flickered to her shoulder, which she was holding delicately.

"Oh Bella, we need to get you out of here," I said. "You need medical attention."

"I'm fine," she said, through gritted teeth, groaning softly as she tried to move. I reached out a tentative hand to touch her shoulder and she cried out, involuntarily.

"Yes, fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe a sling to hold your arm in place? Where is it most comfortable?"

"Nowhere," she groused, but I ignored her, as I organised my cardigan into a sling shape and helped her place her arm in it.

And then the door opened to reveal Tom Riddle, accompanied by Edward and Draco, both of whom still wore the slightly glazed expression from the day before. My hand automatically went to my swollen cheek as I stared at Draco, who showed no sign of feeling anything about what had happened the night before. Tom's gaze raked over my face and Bella's arm and he shook his head, making a tut tut noise as he looked at the boys.

"Really, Edward, Draco, could you not keep your hands to yourselves? How could you mark such a pretty face? And what on earth has happened to your arm, Miss Swan?"

Bella looked as if she might speak, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Actually on reflection, I don't think I care. Draco, bring Miss Granger."

He turned and exited the room, without even a look in our direction. Draco waved his wand in Bella's direction, freezing her to the spot as she went to stand in front of me. A small sob escaped my lips as Draco got hold of my upper arm tightly in a bruising grip.

"Perhaps today you won't be so quick to speak out of turn, Mudblood," he said, tracing my jaw with his finger, making me shiver at the deceptively gentle touch. His silver eyes flickered for a moment, but then he turned and dragged me from the room. I glanced back at Bella desperately, but she was unable to move and then Edward closed the door so that I couldn't see her anymore.

"He won't hurt her will he?" I asked. Draco sneered at me.

"I would be more concerned about myself if I were you, Mudblood," he replied, as he pushed open a door to the right of us and shoved me through. Lucius Malfoy and his brother were standing at either side of a throne like chair, upon which sat Voldemort. He watched with interest as Draco yanked me inside the room and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. I stared openly at him; his eyes being the only thing recognisable from his last incarnation when I had fought him.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he said, looking across at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would stay away forever did you?"

"I hoped," I replied, with more than a little fire in my voice.

"Still as foolishly valiant as ever, Miss Granger," he replied, with a sigh. Looking across at Draco, he smiled slightly, though it was not a reassuring sight. "Mr Malfoy, I believe Miss Granger would look better on her knees."

"No!" I cried, indignantly. Voldemort tipped his head to one side and then laughed.

"Most definitely yes! Put the Mudblood where she belongs, on her knees before her betters."

"Draco, please..." I broke off with a frightened gasp when he yanked me round to face him.

"You don't learn do you, Mudblood?" he said, with a sigh, but then he turned me round and forced me onto my knees. As they hit the floor hard I gave an involuntary cry, but Draco kept his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from getting up. Voldemort got to his feet and moved towards me, circling me slowly.

"Now then, Miss Granger, I have much to be grateful for really. It is after all your blood which has enabled me to rise."

"No!" I cried again and Draco's hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Oh yes! And because of that I am in this form rather than the shadow of what I was! Do you know how powerful I am this time?" He paused and brought a hand to cup my bruised cheek. "But of course you do. I think perhaps the Cruciatus was not enough, Miss Granger..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, warily. He leered at me and then held a hand out towards Caius, who moved forwards and handed his master the blade that had once been Salazar Slytherin's. Fear trailed icy fingers down my spine and I tried to back away, but Draco was holding me firmly in place.

"You recall the night you were at the Malfoy Manor, my dear?" said Voldemort, conversationally. My heart leapt into my mouth as I recalled being pinned to the floor, with Bellatrix holding me down as she dragged a knife across my flesh carving the word Mudblood into my skin.

"Let me go!" I cried. Voldemort laughed.

"I think not. Draco, her sleeve. Hold her arm out for me."

"No, Draco, don't!" I begged, but he ignored my pleas, dropping to his knees beside me and yanking my sleeve up my arm before holding it out straight in front of me. Voldemort smiled and then crouched down before me, bringing the blade to my skin and starting to carve. I screamed at the pain and he laughed again, clearly enjoying himself.

"So much more satisfying than using magic," he said. "Ah yes, I can see why your sister-in-law favoured this method, Lucius."

I tried looking away from the blade, but as it carved the M into my arm I couldn't stop the frightened sobs escaping my lips. And then my eyes found Draco's.

His gaze had turned from emotionless to horrified as he watched Voldemort carving into my arm and then to my shock, he suddenly shoved the other wizard away from me with all his strength.

"Draco..." Lucius' voice from behind us diverted his attention, but before anyone could stop us, he grabbed me to him and the ground shifted below us.

"Grab her," he instructed, as Bella and Edward appeared and then that room too faded around us and when I opened my eyes we were in the cabin. The combination of the apparating and the blood loss got to me and when Draco released me he had to catch me again quickly as I staggered. Gently he helped me to sit down and then he cradled me against him tenderly, as he used his wand to heal my arm.

"What are we doing here?" demanded Edward. "We need to get back to Hogwarts, back to the master. Draco..."

Draco waved his wand in Edward's direction and I watched as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Bella, your arm," I managed to get out. Draco looked across at her and then got to his feet, as she was cradling it against her. Gently he removed the cardigan sling but she cried out.

"What happened?" asked Draco, as he pointed his wand at her arm and green light shot out, healing her. Bella flexed her arm gratefully before she scowled at him.

"You and Edward happened," she replied.

"I did this?"

"Edward did this; you were content with slapping Hermione," she snarled, crossing the hut to crouch in front of me, looking down at my face.

Draco gave her a puzzled look and then he waved his wand.

"Lumos," he said and then he took a step back, a look of horror crossing his face.

"No!" he gasped. Moving swiftly, he sank to his knees before me and his hand reached tremulously for my cheek. I was stunned to see tears standing out on his lashes. "Oh God, Hermione, please tell me I didn't do this."

Bella moved back, a slightly guilty expression on her face, as she realised that Draco hadn't known what he had done to me. Draco took my hands, bringing them to his lips, desperately searching my face.

"Draco," I murmured. "It wasn't you. It was him; he used you to hurt me; the same way he used Edward to hurt Bella."

"I am as bad as him," he breathed. "I am as bad as my damned father!" He reached out again towards my face, but then withdrew his hand before he touched me. I watched as he got to his feet and turned away from me, his shoulders shaking. It took a moment for me to realise that he was crying. Shooting an anxious look at Bella, I struggled to my feet and crossed the hut to wrap my arms around his waist. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I looked out towards the waves beyond and sighed deeply.

"Draco, you didn't know what you were doing. In fact, you didn't even know you had done this to me. It was Voldemort, not you. He is evil, Draco..."

"I should have fought it," he murmured, miserably. Moving around so that I could look up at him, I forced him to meet my gaze, grabbing his chin when he went to look away from me.

"Now you listen to me, Draco Malfoy, you fought him off and stopped him from carving obscenities into my arm, you rescued the four of us from the university and you have brought us to safety! You will stop beating yourself about one mistake right now, do you hear me?"

A slight smile lifted the corners of his lips at my words and he cupped my face tenderly, whispering the words of a spell that healed the bruising. My cheek immediately loosened and I knew the bruise was gone. He leaned towards me and brought his lips to where the wound had been tenderly, before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up close against him.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he murmured. "Will you forgive me?"

"If you really need for me to say I forgive you, I forgive you. But you should know now that I do not hold you responsible for what happened back there and you shouldn't either. It was all _him_!"

Draco sighed and rested his forehead against mine for a moment before he withdrew and turned to where Bella was standing, her arms folded across her chest, looking down at Edward, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Will she forgive Edward?" murmured Draco. I shrugged; Bella could be a little unpredictable at times and she hadn't been here the first time round. I wasn't sure if she would realise just how far under Voldemort's influence Edward had been when he dragged her arm up her back.

"Will he still be under Voldemort's influence when he wakes up?" I asked.

"I am not sure," he said, honestly. "When Voldemort started cutting you, it was like I had stepped back through time and I couldn't let him hurt you the way Bellatrix did."

"It's because you love me," I said, suddenly, smiling up at him. Draco gave me a puzzled look. "That's what saved Harry; his mother's love."

With a sigh he looked away from me briefly again, but I wouldn't let him do so for long as I grabbed his chin again and forced him to look at me.

"I suppose we will have to return to the university," I said, softly. "Because otherwise our friends will be fighting the battle without us."

"What about Edward?" asked Bella, suddenly, looking across at us.

"It will be safer for him to be here," replied Draco, reluctantly. "If he gets closer to Voldemort, I cannot guarantee he will be able to fight his magic."

"What about you?" asked Bella. "I mean you've got a Dark Mark too..."

Draco nodded and then rolled up his sleeve. His head jerked up and he met my confused gaze with his own.

"I don't understand," he said. Lifting his arm towards me I gave him a broad smile and then leaned up to kiss him. The Dark Mark was gone, as if it had never been.

"I do; it is love. Love is the only thing that can defeat him; that can eradicate the Dark Mark. That is why they were so interested in soul mates, because we alone have the power to overcome him."

"You two had better get back there then," said Bella.

"What about Edward?" I asked. She looked across at me, an expression of grim determination on her face.

"I'll need my wand back, Draco," she said. He gave her a quizzical look but then handed it to her. Sitting on the floor cross legged with her wand pointed in Edward's direction, she glanced up at us. "I'll stay here with Edward. If I can get that mark off his arm we'll be there as quickly as possible. If not, I'll see you when you've kicked that dead bastard's ass."

I hurried across the room and sank down beside her, giving her a hug.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, giving me a small smile. "It's not like I'm alone with him. Wonderboy is here too."

Glancing in the direction she was looking in, I thought I caught the hint of a shadow, but it passed as quickly as I saw it and then Draco was taking my hand again. The hut tilted around us and suddenly we were standing in Harry's apartment, where he, Neville, Sirius and Luna were standing around a map of the university. Harry looked up and drew his wand swiftly when he saw Draco, but paused as Draco drew his sleeves up, revealing that he no longer had a Dark Mark.

"Welcome on board" said Sirius.

"We don't have much time, Harry," said Luna, in a dreamy voice. "The sky is clouding over. I think a storm is coming."

"The storm's already arrived," said Harry, grimly. "All we need to do is find a way to bring it to an end."

"I have a plan," said Draco. Harry gave him a level look and then nodded, stepping back to allow Draco to take centre stage. "Well, actually it was sort of Hermione's idea and something I heard Caius say about the Measure of Purity."

"Go ahead," said Harry and we all gathered round as Draco outlined his ideas.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

BPOV

My back was aching from having sat in the same position for so long and my arm had gone numb, but I had no intention of moving. When Edward woke up, I had to be ready in case he was still under the influence of the Dark Mark, in which case I would hex his ass before he could attack me. Standing just behind me, but within eye line was Cedric; I could feel his presence as much as see it. He was staring anxiously at his brother, one hand at his mouth.

"You're making me nervous," I murmured. Cedric moved closer to me, crouching down beside me, but he did not speak. "Look, Sleeping Beauty might be asleep for hours; Draco put quite a strong spell on him..." I broke off as Edward moved slightly; the first time he had since Draco blasted him. Cedric's eyes widened and he moved closer to me, watching his brother for any more signs that he might waken.

"_Are you ready for him if he wakens on the defensive?"_

"Of course. I have his wand and my own. Not to mention I came top of my class in Defence Against the Dark Arts back at Forks."

Cedric didn't reply, just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Wonderboy, do you doubt my skills?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"_Of course not."_

"Very glad to hear it." But I couldn't help but bite my lip nervously as Edward moved again. He was clearly coming to and I was a little anxious about which Edward we would see. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes wide open and as his hand went automatically to his arm I knew which Edward it was. With a groan, I got to my feet, my wand pointed straight at him. "No sudden moves, Cullen, or I will hex you."

He looked across at me, his eyes narrowed.

"You are no match for me or for the Dark Lord," he growled, reaching for his wand. I gave him a smile and waved my other hand, which was clutching his wand.

"Sorry," I said. Edward gave a cry of rage and launched himself at me. I gasped and stepped back, before waving the wand and shouting at the same time, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

As Edward froze in midair in front of me, I lowered him to the floor, watching as his eyes stared across at me, blazing with fury. Cedric looked impressed.

"_Good move. I might start calling you Wondergirl."_

"Don't get any ideas, Wonderboy," I replied.

Edward's eyes suddenly moved, but before I could strengthen the curse, Cedric stopped me.

"_He can see me."_

"Can he hear you?" I asked.

"_Relax the curse enough that he can nod or shake his head."_

I did as Cedric asked and Edward nodded, his gaze fixed on his twin. I was stunned to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Cedric," he managed to grind out despite the curse.

"_Bella, you have to break the Dark Mark."_

"How?"

"_Do you love him?"_

I flushed and looked at Edward hunched in the corner of the room, trapped by the curse. Did I love him? We had had such a shaky start to our relationship that I wasn't sure. But then when I considered the thought of him not being in my life anymore it hurt like hell. Was that love? His eyes looked up at me blankly and pain seized my heart. I hated seeing him like that. And then I thought back to the feel of his lips pressing against mine, his arms wrapped around my body and I knew.

"Yes," I murmured. Edward's eyes swiveled towards me. Slowly I approached him, knowing he was still under the curse. Kneeling down in front of him, I reached across and took his motionless hands in my own. "Edward, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I know I can be hard work on occasions, with the attitude and the language..."

"_Bella..."_

"Ok, ok, I know. Look this is kind of hard for me. I have to try really hard to open up to people; I'm not all that trusting and with you it's been even harder than it usually is. But I need to tell you this. I love you, Edward."

His eyes widened slightly and he moved, as my grip on the curse loosened.

"_Bella..."_

Cedric sounded more than a little anxious now and I looked up in time to see Edward's arms moving and then he grabbed hold of me, his grip so tight that I gasped. He yanked himself up my body and managed to keep hold of me despite my struggling.

"Edward, please," I said, unable to keep the sudden tremor from my voice as I remembered precisely what he was capable of.

"_Edward, don't hurt her."_

Edward looked confused for a moment and as his grip slackened I used the moment to grab hold of him and pushed my lips against his, pouring all of my love for him into the kiss. He reeled back slightly and then his arms came around me and he was kissing me back desperately.

"Oh God, Bella," he murmured, burying his face against my shoulder when we finally came up for air.

"_Edward?"_

Cedric's tentative voice caused Edward to slowly lift his head and look towards his brother.

"Cedric! I can see you!" he cried, excitedly, letting go of me and rushing over to where his brother was standing. Cedric beamed at his brother.

"_I've missed you so much! When all of this started I tried so hard to speak to you, but you couldn't hear me. I don't know if it was because of the Dark Mark... But then Bella appeared and she could see me and hear me."_

"This is just amazing," said Edward, but then his face contorted and he rolled his sleeve up, only to stare at me shocked. "It's gone!"

"Yeah, me and Hermione worked out that it was erased by love," I said, feeling a blush creep up my face. Edward gave me a crooked smile and then leaned across to cup my cheek in his hand.

"You have saved me," he murmured, bringing his lips to mine again.

"Yeah well, Wonderboy would never have left me alone if I hadn't," I muttered, embarrassed. Edward sighed and then laughed, softly.

"Just for the record, I love you too."

My eyes widened.

"Really? Even with my disgusting language?"

"Every bit of you, Isabella," he replied. We were silent for a moment and then Cedric cleared his throat, reminding us of his presence.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Cedric gave me a sad look which puzzled me. "What is it?"

"_It is time we did what needs to be done."_

"Which I take it means kicking some Dark Lord butt?" I said, trying to make him smile, but he didn't. A scowl marred his features.

"What is it bro?" asked Edward.

"_There is only one solution to all of this. We must reverse the Measure of Purity."_

"Reverse it?" I echoed. "How do we do that?"

"_Like all curses, there is a counter-curse. Voldemort's magic is fuelled with hate, which is why it is countered by love. The Measure of Purity gives the dead back their lives, but once we are through the veil, we should not come back."_

I gasped as I understood what he was saying.

"But, if it is reversed, that means you would go too, doesn't it?"

Cedric gave me a curt nod, his expression grim.

"But, I've only just got you back," said Edward. "I thought maybe you would come back permanently."

He sounded so grief-stricken that I squeezed his hand. Cedric gave us a sad smile.

"_You must remember it will not be forever."_

"That's hardly a comfort," said Edward, but he managed a small smile of his own.

"_No, I suppose not."_

Cedric's face fell somewhat and I sighed, not knowing what to say, as tears had formed in my own eyes. I knew it had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. I was going to miss him, whatever I might say.

"Would you not even be able to appear in my dreams?" I blurted. Cedric shook his head, sadly.

"_It would be a total closing of the wall between the living and the dead. It would be the only way to stop him for good, Bella. You must understand that."_

"I guess so," I said, miserably. Edward slipped an arm around my shoulder and Cedric moved closer to us. I felt the slight change in the air as he came to stand in the middle of us; we formed a circle that was tighter than friendship or family; it was a circle of the purest love and in that moment we all drew strength from one another. Finally Cedric spoke again, quietly.

"_You must get to the school; see Dumbledore. He will know the counter curse and the time is right for using it."_

"If he knew it all this time why on earth hasn't he used it?"

"_Only the soul mates can use it, Bella. You will need to be with Draco and Hermione as well. The four of you must cast the spell, because it is born of love and total commitment. Only you have that."_

"Are you coming too?"

"_Of course. After all, I saw you first."_

The touch of humour in his voice made us all smile, but then we became serious as we knew what we had to do.

XXX

"Now, I am pleased we are finally all together," said Dumbledore, as we sat down in his office. We were all gathered; Harry, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Draco and Hermione, Edward and me. Cedric was standing beside his brother, but only a few of us could see and hear him. Dumbledore took a deep breath, as he considered how to begin telling what Edward, Cedric and I already knew. "The only way for us to end this is to reverse the effects of the Measure of Purity. This will of course mean that each of us must return to our rightful place in the world, be that this side or the other."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his godfather. Sirius sighed.

"It really is the only way, Harry. We need to return to our side of the veil and you need to be able to get on with your lives without the threat of Voldemort taking over again. It is a sacrifice worth making."

"What about the Volturi?" asked Draco. "And my father." The last was added quietly.

"There will be plenty of space at Azkaban for them," said Neville, darkly.

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore. "Carlisle is currently informing the authorities that there is criminal activity at the university. Hagrid has gone with him."

"Does Dad know about me?" asked Edward, softly. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head.

"He thinks that you are safely in your apartment with Draco. It would not do to give him too much to worry about. Professor McGonagall sent him with Hagrid to report the Volturi."

"How involved is Marcus?" I asked, suddenly.

Dumbledore's expression darkened somewhat.

"It was Marcus who initiated the blood experiments. He used Caius as the face of it as he was somewhat more able to ingratiate himself with the students and the Ministry as he is not a Malfoy brother. No offence, Draco."

"None taken," replied Draco. "I am well aware of my father and his brother's natures. I am very much looking forward to restoring my family name when they are shut away in Azkaban."

"I too look forward to that day," said Dumbledore, solemnly. "Now, Minerva is making her way to the university to await the authorities, who will be in place to arrest the Volturi and the Malfoy brothers as soon as the Measure of Purity has been reversed."

"How do we reverse it, Professor?" asked Edward, with an apologetic glance at his brother.

"Miss Granger would you like to explain?" said Dumbledore. Hermione gave me a sad look and then nodded, biting her lip.

"First we must draw blood from each of the soul mates," she said, quietly. "The blood must be mixed until it turns blue. All four of us must then drink the blood." She paled a little as she said this, but then carried on. "When we have drunk the blood, we must say the words of the spell together to send those who do not belong here back to where they should be."

"We have to drink blood?" asked Edward. Attempting a bit of humour to relax us I smiled at him.

"I always said you were a bit of a vampire, Edward," I said, digging him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes, but managed a small smile.

"We should begin," said Hermione, nervously. Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet.

"Harry," he said. "Will you do the honours?"

With a glance at Hermione, Harry nodded, as he withdrew his wand, a nervous expression on his face. Edward grabbed my hand and on my other side I felt Cedric move closer as well. My stomach churned with anxiety as Harry's wand began to glow.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

HPOV

"Basically the Measure of Purity relates almost exclusively to blood," Draco began. "Which means that it will end with blood."

"Exactly," I said. "It is my belief that blood and soul mates will have a great deal of influence in the magic that can finally destroy Voldemort."

"Right," said Neville and then he sighed. "There's a catch isn't there?"

"Yes," I replied. "The catch is Edward. He is still under the sway of the Dark Mark and unless Bella can find a way of removing it, we will be unable to complete the spell."

"There may be other complications," said Draco, carefully. "But I think Dumbledore will explain those."

"Speaking of which I think we should get to the school," I said. "It won't be safe here."

"I have a port key," said Neville. "Dumbledore gave it to me. We should go now."

We all gathered around the innocent looking pot plant that Neville informed us was the port key and found ourselves standing in Dumbledore's hidden study, where Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid were waiting.

"Welcome, all of you," said Dumbledore, warmly. "I think Bella and Edward will be here soon."

"And Cedric?" asked Sirius, giving Dumbledore a loaded look. The professor returned the look with a curt nod.

"And Cedric," he agreed. And then there was a loud crack and Edward and Bella appeared in the room. Edward immediately drew up his sleeve to reveal that his Dark Mark was gone and Bella gave me a small smile.

"Now, I am pleased we are finally all together," said Dumbledore, as we sat down in his office. Dumbledore took a deep breath and his expression seemed to sadden. "The only way for us to end this is to reverse the effects of the Measure of Purity. This will of course mean that each of us must return to our rightful place in the world, be that this side or the other."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his godfather. I felt a pang of sympathy as I saw the expression on my friend's face and Sirius sighed.

"It really is the only way, Harry. We need to return to our side of the veil and you need to be able to get on with your lives without the threat of Voldemort taking over again. It is a sacrifice worth making."

"What about the Volturi?" asked Draco. "And my father." The last was added quietly and I squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

"There will be plenty of space at Azkaban for them," said Neville, darkly. Draco stiffened slightly, but then nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore. "Carlisle is currently informing the authorities that there is criminal activity at the university. Hagrid has gone with him."

"Does Dad know about me?" asked Edward, softly. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head.

"He thinks that you are safely in your apartment with Draco. It would not do to give him too much to worry about. Professor McGonagall sent him with Hagrid to report the Volturi."

"How involved is Marcus?" asked Bella, curiously.

Dumbledore's expression darkened somewhat.

"It was Marcus who initiated the blood experiments. He used Caius as the face of it as he was somewhat more able to ingratiate himself with the students and the Ministry as he is not a Malfoy brother. No offence, Draco."

"None taken," replied Draco. "I am well aware of my father and his brother's natures. I am very much looking forward to restoring my family name when they are shut away in Azkaban."

"I too look forward to that day," said Dumbledore, solemnly. "Now, Minerva is making her way to the university to await the authorities, who will be in place to arrest the Volturi and the Malfoy brothers as soon as the Measure of Purity has been reversed."

"How do we reverse it, Professor?" asked Edward.

"Miss Granger would you like to explain?" said Dumbledore. I bit my lip and nodded, glancing across at Bella as I realised that most of the people in this room had something to lose when this spell was cast. Clearing my throat I plucked up the nerve to say what we would have to do.

"First we must draw blood from each of the soul mates," I said, quietly. "The blood must be mixed until it turns blue. All four of us must then drink the blood." I paled a little as I said this, but then carried on. "When we have drunk the blood, we must say the words of the spell together to send those who do not belong here back to where they should be."

"We have to drink blood?" asked Edward. He sounded so disgusted by the thought and I knew that I felt the same way.

"I always said you were a bit of a vampire, Edward," said Bella, digging him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes, but managed a small smile.

"We should begin," I said, nervously. Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet.

"Harry," he said. "Will you do the honours?"

With a wary glance in my direction, Harry nodded, as he withdrew his wand, a nervous expression on his face. I reached across to Draco, who seemed even paler than usual and he took my hand, glancing down at me briefly before he looked at Harry.

"Do your worst, Potter," he said.

"Sorry," said Harry, as he lifted the wand and read the words from the card that Dumbledore gave him. Draco tipped his head back and suppressed a groan as the magic started to work.

"That's enough Harry," murmured Dumbledore. I watched nervously as Harry approached me. Draco had staggered back into a chair and watched a little dazedly as Harry slipped an arm about my waist and said the words again. The familiar draining sensation began and tears blurred in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," he murmured before he helped me into the chair beside Draco. I was barely aware of him doing the same to Bella and Edward, as Draco reached across to take my hand, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"You ok, love?" he asked. I nodded, faintly. Luckily it didn't take too long for the effects of the blood draining to fade somewhat and I watched as Neville took the blood from Harry and began to mix in the herbs that were needed. Luna leaned over his shoulder, murmuring words of encouragement and love, as the potion bubbled. I watched with some trepidation as he brought over a goblet.

"You all have to take a mouthful and then swallow it at the same time," said Sirius. Grimacing I took the goblet and took a mouthful before hastily passed it to Draco, whose expression was worse than mine as he took his mouthful. Once we all had the repulsive concoction in our mouths, we took hold of each other's hands and swallowed as one, before reading aloud the words of the incantation that Dumbledore held up before us.

For a moment nothing happened, but then everything went completely black. As the light started to grow, I gave a small cry of fear, as Voldemort appeared before us, no longer the young man I had seen before, but instead the more familiar figure from the war.

"What have you done?" he roared. "What have you done?"

"You are defeated, Tom. This is the end," said Dumbledore, quietly. Voldemort moved swiftly towards him.

"You will be destroyed too old man!" he snarled, but quickly backed away when Sirius moved in front of the professor. "Ah if it isn't the _dog_."

But then his eyes widened slightly and his gaze fixed on a shadowy figure who was becoming more substantial by the minute. Voldemort laughed, bitterly.

"And the sporty boy. Not looking at your best Cedric, my boy," he said. Cedric appeared before us, suddenly solid. He was wearing the Quidditch uniform that he had been renowned for and looked exactly as he had the last time I saw him.

"_Say the final words, Hermione."_

Looking across at Bella and Edward I saw that they were both standing looking at Cedric, tears in their eyes, arms about one another.

Lifting my wand, I turned towards Voldemort.

"The Measure of Purity is complete!" I said and a pure white beam of light shot out from my wand, surrounding the figures of the formerly departed.

"No!" screamed Voldemort. "You cannot do this, you..."

His voice faded and he vanished in cloud of stagnant grey smoke. As the smoke cleared, Dumbledore turned to us with a warm smile.

"I hope you all know how very proud of you I am," he said. "And remember, as long as we are alive in your hearts, we truly live forever."

He faded into the light. Harry grabbed his godfather in a tight hug, which Sirius returned.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said. Sirius clasped him tightly.

"Like Dumbledore said, I am always in your heart, Harry. Always." Tears clouded my eyes as I watched him fade away and then I turned to see Bella and Edward standing with Cedric, the last of the Martyrs to stand with us.

XXX

BPOV

"Well done, Harry," said Cedric, looking across at the Boy Who Lived. "I always knew you would be able to destroy him one day."

"I'll never forget what you did for me, Cedric," said Harry, reaching across to shake Cedric's hand. Cedric smiled at him and winked at Hermione before he turned back to Edward and me.

"Do you really have to go?" said Edward, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Cedric. "But if I stayed, the veil would remain torn and he would find his way out again. I have to go."

"I... I don't want you to go," I sobbed, as the reality of the situation hit me. Cedric turned to give me a crooked smile and then wrapped an arm around me.

"I never knew you cared so much," he said, but then his expression became more serious. "Bella, I will always be a part of Edward; we are twins and that won't change whichever side I'm on. Just remember though, I am the good looking part of Edward."

I laughed and sobbed at the same time and Cedric leaned down and kissed the top of my head, as he wrapped his arms around me. He held me for the longest time and then sighed deeply.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"Love you too," I gulped. Cedric released me and turned to his brother, who was openly sobbing now. Cedric's expression changed as he moved towards Edward, pain marring his features.

"Edward, please don't grieve so much," he murmured, as he pulled his brother to him.

"Will you see Mom and Dad?" asked Edward, suddenly. Cedric laughed softly.

"Of course. And they're happy, we all are. Like I said to Bella, I will always be a part of you, Edward. I will always be in your heart and I will always watch over you. Every time you need me, I will hear you and I will listen. We'll always be brothers. Always."

He was starting to fade and I moved across the room to wrap my arms around Edward, who took a deep steadying breath and managed to smile at his brother.

"Love you, bro," he said.

"Love you too, bro," said Cedric and then he was gone.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we wept together until there were no tears left to cry.

XXX

HPOV

"Come on everyone, lectures start in twenty minutes," said Professor Carlisle, as he finished the coffee Edward had made for him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just because you're Dean now you think you're in charge," he grumbled, but with a twinkle in his eye that belied his words. We all knew how proud he was of his dad, whose heroism in the arrest of the Volturi and the Malfoy brothers had become notorious since numerous articles in the press. The Ministry had appointed him Dean and he was over the moon. Secretly I think Edward was too. Bella grabbed Edward's hand and shook her head before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Ignore him, Carlisle," she said. "We are nearly ready."

Carlisle headed out and I watched as my cousin exchanged banter and more than one kiss with Edward and I smiled. Neville got to his feet, pulling Luna up with him.

"Come on, we have Herbology," he said. "See you later, Hermione. Draco."

"Have you got a lecture first thing, Harry?" I asked. Harry glanced across at me, a slightly guilty expression on his face. "What have you done now?"

"Erm, nothing," he said.

"Harry Potter, what are you up to?"

"Draco, can't you keep control of your woman?" he said. My mouth dropped open and Draco laughed.

"Be my guest to try and control her, Harry," he replied. I dug him in the ribs with my elbow and fixed Harry with my stare. Eventually he sighed.

"Fine. I have a... date," he said.

"Really?" I said, all ears now, as I dropped into the chair opposite him. Ignoring Draco, who was rolling his eyes at me, I grabbed Harry's hands. "Who with? Someone I know? When did you meet her? Where? What's her name?"

"If you would let him get a word in you might find out," said Draco, rolling his eyes again. Harry reddened slightly.

"Her name is Jennie. She's a relatively new student here."

"Ah yes, I've seen her around. She's a pretty girl, Potter. Well done," said Draco.

"Er, thanks," said Harry, awkwardly. "Anyway, I'd best get going or I'll be late for our first date. Wouldn't make a good impression. See you later."

As the door closed behind him, I sank back in my chair with a contented sigh.

"Well that is a turn up for the books," I said. "It's so wonderful that he's found someone. I wonder when we'll get to meet her..."

"Come here you," said Draco, a glint in his silver eyes. I got up and sank onto the sofa beside him. He pulled me to him closely and kissed me. "This is it now, 'Mione."

"This is what?" I asked, curiously.

"This is it forever, me and you."

"Forever," I echoed, as he leaned down to kiss me again.

And I knew I would never be alone again. I had Harry, Neville and Luna. I had my cousin, Bella and Edward. And I had Draco. What more would I ever need?

**_AN: And that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks if you have reviewed or added this as a favourite x_**


End file.
